Our Journey
by redsun17
Summary: This is an Au fiction that begins right after ME2 ends with different event. Ashley, and Shepard are written in my own headcanon. This is my version of ME3 written in different POV. NSFW content
1. Chapter 1

**Any mistake, please let me know to fix it. I usually write MShenko, but I needed to write this for myself since I recently started playing with Ashley, and I am in love with her. I changed her a bit, she is still a bad ass soldier, but a little different when it comes to the man she loves.  
>I change the start of ME3 so I will write a few chapters of the two of them before during and after the war including missions.<strong>

Ashley got up that morning with a strong headache. Last night she drank too much. She had gone out with some friends to forget her encounter with John in Horizon few weeks ago. She was kicking herself for her rejection toward the man she loves, but what else she could have done when she had cried over his death for two years.

She moved lazy in bed as she was thinking of him. She was eager to be in his arms right now, but after all she had told him she didn't think there wasn't the remotest possibility that they could be together again. There was another fact, which was that she still had doubts that the man she saw that day in Horizon was actually her John.

She had sent him a message trying to explain, but she didn't know if it was enough. She was still madly in love with John Shepard as if time had stood still. Those two years that John was absent in her life weren't enough to erase the love she felt for him. Now her head was spinning trying to find a way to know where he was, to communicate with him.

She didn't want to get up, but Anderson wanted to see her early in the morning, and she didn't have the faintest idea why he wanted to see her. She growled. "Duties call," She said with frustration and moved her feet out of bed. She rubbed her forehead, and a minute later she got up the bed.

She walked into the bathroom, and after removing her robe Ashley turned on the hot water, and let the hot water fall over her body. She couldn't help but think about the last time she was with John on the short leave after they defeat Saren, they both lived unforgettable moments.

She could still feel his touch on her skin, and the way that John makes love to her. The mere thought of his hands on her skin sent chills down her spine, and while she soaped she couldn't help but wish it was John who was now soaping her. "John," she sighed. John had been the only man who had touched her in a while.

Ashley finished her quick shower, and then after chooses the clothes that would be appropriate to go to the Alliance HQ, and put it on she left her apartment. Ashley couldn't deny that she was anxious to know what Anderson wanted with her. She had already given him the report from her last mission so; it couldn't be anything related to that mission.

She was thinking all the way to the Alliance HQ about what Anderson wanted with her, but nothing she had imagined wasn't the most remotely close to what she found when she walked into Anderson's office. Her jaw dropped when she found herself face to face with John Shepard, who gave her a look that shook her body entirely.

Ashley kept her composure; she was a soldier she couldn't soften with that look of love and lust that his commander was giving her. "Commander Shepard, this is a surprise," she said politely.

"I can say it is more than a surprise I am happy to see you Williams," John said as he watched her intently.

Ashley's leg twitched and she had to make a great effort to keep her composure to hear his hoarse voice, and for a moment she was lost in his blue eyes. She then looked at Anderson. "Admiral you wanted to see me," she said, ignoring John's comment about the pleasure it gave him to the see her. The thing was that she was also happy to see him again, though she still doubted him.

"Yes I call you because I have a mission for you."

Ashley can't avoid looking at John, who was smiling as he was biting his lip and looking down. She had a bad feeling about all this, and then she looked back at Anderson. "Which is?" She asked suspiciously.

"The Alliance has put the Commander in house arrest for what happened in Batarian space which I don't agree. After an intense meeting I could convince them to let Shepard under your care."

"What No! Why me?" She said quickly.

"Because you're a soldier, and you have worked closely with the Commander."

"No I object!" She said without thinking.

"C'mon Ash is not that bad. I promise to behave well," John said with a smile.

"That's not the point!"

"Williams this is an order!" Anderson says.

"But-"

"No buts. Sit down so you can hear very well what I have to tell you two."

Anderson never had yelled at her that way much less she had never seen him as angry as he was now. She let out a deep breath and sat beside the chair where John was sitting. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She looks at John and saw the grin in his face tell her that he was enjoying it.

"You two are a headache. I know exactly what happened between you two."

"What? You told him?" Ashley asked John angrily.

"Me?" John said by pointing to his chest with his finger.

"Shepard didn't have to say anything; I noticed myself. Not everyone suffered Shepard's death as I saw you suffering Williams. In Shepard insisted too much for me to tell him where you were when he came to see me before the meeting between you two in Horizon. You don't have to be very smart to tie knots you don't believe Williams? "

"Yes Sir."

"The thing is that you both can stand trial for fraternization if, I open my mouth but I need the two of you. The threat of reapers is still out there, and the truth is we all are going to have to cut corners to win the war that is imminent, and I'm starting now."

Ashley bit her lips tightly to keep quiet. She saw Anderson walking up and down around the office. The thing was that he was right. If, Anderson opened his mouth both John and she are going to be serious problems. What she didn't quite understand was why she and not someone else had to take over Shepard.

"Can you just tell me why me?"

"I wasn't clear with you Williams? You know the Commander better than anyone. Shepard respects you, and I know you are not going to let him get in trouble."

"But I never-" He was interrupted by Anderson.

"Shepard, you're talking to me I know who you are, and I know you're always getting into trouble for not obeying the rules. Ashely, Shepard is a great commander he already died once, and nearly died defeating the Collector I think he deserve a break, and not be locked up for something he had no choice but to do. I know that Shepard attempted to warn the colony which was wiping out, by the Relay, but only Hackett and I can see that."

"Can you tell me why do you think Shepard, is going to be more rested with me?"

"Cut the formalities Williams with me, I know you two are dying to be together. Well said, I want the two of you to go out the door to fix yours differences. When the Reapers arrive I want to see you both rested for the war that is going to come on top of us."

Ashley angry face looks at John. "Well, Commander Shepard you brought you bag?" She saw him get up with a wide smile.

"Yes I did Williams, I'm ready."

"Of course you are," Ashley muttered between her teeth.

Ashley politely said goodbye to Anderson, and headed for the door, but not before seeing that John muttered something in Anderson's ears that she couldn't hear. She saw the two laughing, and then shared a handshake; then she understands that all this was John's idea. She was going to kill him.

She left the room, and outside she was trying to control herself, but found it difficult when she saw John came out the office with his mischievous smile still on his face. "Wipe that smile off your face Commander Shepard I know very well that all this was your idea." Ashley saw him approach her, and she took a step back. Ashley could smell his scent. John wore a colony that intoxicated her completely.

"I only gave him an idea," John said innocently.

"I don't believe you, and...keep your distance with me. Why are you doing this to me?" She said waving her hands in front of him in despair

"Why do you think? Cause I want to be with you. I tried to communicate with you after you sent me that message, and I had not been able to," John said, and then grabbed her by the waist.

Ashley quickly came loose and walked away from him. "Don't do that." She knew that if she was very close to John, she was going to fall apart for him.

"Ash-"

"What do you want with me?"

"Ash right here is not the place, let's go to your apartment, there we can talk."

Ashley laughed a little nervous. "You talk, Commander Shepard I know you; you are going to want to have sex first, and then talk." Ashley saw him came closer to her again. "John…" She put her hand in front to stop him.

John grabbed her hands, and lowers them down but not let go. "I'm not going to deny that I'm hungriest for you, but I want to talk first, and then we can have sex."

"We're not going to have sex!"

"Okay then let's go to your apartment to talk first; then I'll convince you to have sex with me," John said, stroking the top of her hand with his thumb as he was looking at her with a charming smile.

Ashley came loose quickly; she didn't have to look at the mirror to know that she was all flushed because he always did that to her. "You are impossible. You are still the same bold man. C'mon you're not going to tell me you didn't sleep with... that woman I saw you on Horizon," she said, unable to avoid jealousy. Ashley saw him laugh.

"Who Miranda?' you're Jealous?"

"No!"

"Yes you are. I'll not deny it was tempting, but don't worry I have only eyes for you princess."

"Don't call me princess."

"But you are."

"I'll kick your ass if you call me princess one more time Commander Shepard!"

"Uhm that is more like it, that's the Ashley who I fell in love with. Okay, Williams move your ass, I'm hungry for food, just tell me you learned how to cook."

"Oh, fuck you."

"I'll take that as a no, don't worry I'll do breakfast for the two of us as I always did princess."

Ashley growled in frustration, but the truth was that inside her she was completely happy.

* * *

><p><strong>John.<strong>

John was looking at Ashley while she was driving to her apartment. His hand was itching to touch her for a long time. The anxiety to have her in his arms had been killing him since he awoke in that base. Ashley was absolutely right in saying that he plans everything with Anderson, but what else he could have done when he was desperate to see her again.

John couldn't deny that their encounter on Horizon filled his heart with sadness and bitterness because he really loves Ashley. Few days after that encounter with cool mind John could think things through and understand Ashley reaction in Horizon. John could only imagine what she suffered for him when he was dead.

She looked beautiful as always. John already knew that Ashley would react the way she did in Anderson's office that was the Ashley he loved. She was a strong woman, and she was a bad ass fighter. John has had relationships before, but only Ashley had been able to understand him completely. Since she was a soldier like him the two knew what to expect from each other.

What John liked more about her was that despite being a woman who didn't like to show weakness, in their privacy she was a very feminine woman. Both were crazy in bed, Ashley knew all his taste, and all he like to do in the time of sex. He could remember the time that they used to get drunk together, and ended up having a passionate sex.

John moved closer to her to annoy her. John loved to annoy her calling her princess, but she was his princess. John Shepard was a shrewd man in combat; he was loved and feared by many, but if there was a person who could weaken him was Ashley.

"How's Sarah?"

"She's fine."

"You're going to introduce me to her."

"You're under arrest."

John grabbed a lock of her hair. "She could come to the apartment; also, Anderson said nothing about not going out princess."

"Shepard!"

"It is John Ash, and don't be so cold with me I know you're happy that I'm here, "John said, and then pushed aside her hair, and kissed her cheek. He sighs to smell her hair. "You took a shower early, after a drunken night."

"How do you know that?"

"I know you."

John moved to let her drive. He was desperate to be alone with her to break the ice between them. John knew Ashley weak point; he knew very well that in his arms she was just a woman. It had been a while since the last time they were together, and he was anxious to be with her.

John wasn't kidding when he said he was hungry so, soon they arrived he immediately headed to the kitchen. The last days John had just eaten snack, with all the stress that he had gone through making sure everything was ready for their assault on the Collector base he just didn't have time to eat a good meal.

After defeating the Collector John took the ship to Omega, and there he left the majority of his team, and after that he went to the Alliance to surrender. Anderson fought with the committee so that they don't retain him. Anderson was like the father he lost long time ago.

John opened the refrigerator and pulled out everything to make a cheese omelet with hash browns. While he cooks he was looking at Ash, who was walking around the apartment. "Ash, can you just sit down you're making me dizzy."

"Why you're not angry with me?"

"If you're referring about what happened between us in Horizon your have all the right reason to doubt me. I can't deny that at first I felt angry with you, but then I understood how hard should have been for you to see me after two years of believing that I was dead."

"No shit, and then working with Cerberus. Dammit that smells good."

John laughed. "I know you would like it," John said, smiling at the memory as she enjoyed eating what he used to cook.

John finished cooking within minutes, and then sat at the table with her. John enjoyed the breakfast, but what he enjoyed most was seeing Ashley eating. "You look beautiful."

Ashley took a deep breath. "It will not matter how many times I turn you down today; you will not give up."

"I'll never give up on us because I know you still love me. Let's finish eating so we can talk."

When they finished eating, he waits for Ashley who went to the bedroom to change her clothes, and then he takes the time to look round the living room. He had too many memories in that apartment with her. He looked at the time, and it was only ten o'clock, but he needed a beer so he went to the fridge.

"Give me a beer too.

John shook his head, while he thought that they knew each other very well. They both sat on the couch to talk. John grabbed her hand. "You still doubt me?" John asked her directly.

"John I'm just confused, you hated Cerberus how come you agree to work for them."

"I still hate Cerberus. I only use them to help the colony. Ash you know me, you know who I am." John saw her touch his cheek making him smile and then he covered her hand with his.

"John is really you?"

"Of course is me, who else calls you princess, or is there someone else in your life?"

"No!"

"Then Ash comes back to me. I miss you." John saw her hesitate. "Tell me what I have to do to make you believe me, apart from being a bold man, as you call me. Just tell me what you want me to do to prove who I am. I'll do anything for you."

Ashley smiled. "I don't know all I know is that I suffered a lot with your death."

John put the beer on the floor and grabbed her hand. "I know. Let me wipe all the pain that caused my death on you. I'm all yours, I've always been."

"You're working your way to bed commander?"

"Damn right I'm Williams, it is working?"

"I don't know. I think I need more convincing, and a strong drink."

John laughed. "Lieutenant, don't you think it's too early."

"It is Lieutenant Commander, Commander Shepard."

"I see congratulations you deserve. Well, I was dismissed from my position for now. You still have whiskey?" She didn't answer, but she got up from the couch, and a moment later she returned with two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. She took off her shoes, and as she used to do before she sat on the sofa, and John grabs her feet putting it in his lap.

John grabbed the glass of whiskey she was holding out; he stared at her for a while. "Tell me about yourself." He wanted to know what had happened to her during the time that he was absent.

"It is not much to say. You already know that the alliance kept us doing other things instead of helping you with the Collector; therefore, it was you who were doing well. I just couldn't believe it was you in Horizon. I never saw anyone rise from the dead, and you did."

"Ashley Come here I want to tell you something." John waits for her to sit beside him, and grabbed her cheek then he stared at her. "I don't know what they did to me when I was being rebuilt, but is one thing I can assure you, my feelings for you haven't changed."

"John you don't have to say it"

"I do. Ash I love you; I do." John didn't let her answer and kissed her intensely. His lips came alive with that kiss that he had longed for so long. "Ash let me have you again."

John saw her drink all her drink in one gulp, and then grab the bottle of the floor, and fill their glass again before putting the bottle back in the floor. His body was turning on just watching at her. Ash gave him a look of lust that immediately aroused him. "Ash..."

"C'mon big man let's go to bed before I change my mind," she said as she put her glass down and then she stood up and extended her hand to him.

"That easy Williams huh I thought you would put more resistance." John laughed; he put his glass down and then he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, then sat her between his legs. John stroked her cheek slowly while he was looking at her with love. "You're beautiful."

"Tell me about Miranda."

"There is nothing to say about her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," John said before pulling her face to kiss her with a raw passion. Best of all was that John felt his passionate Ashley wake up with that intense kiss. He spent his hand behind her long black hair. John was eagerly savoring her mouth with his tongue.

John thought to pick her up and take her to the bedroom, but he didn't want to waste too much time; therefore, he laid her on the couch. John lay on top of her; then he groaned when she put her legs around his waist, and his hard erection brushed against her pussy over their clothes.

"I want you so bad Ashley," he muttered between their kisses.

"I...God John, maybe I'm making a mistake, but it's the best mistake of my life. I miss you John. I miss you for so long."

John broke the kiss to look at her when she said that. "I've never considered you a mistake in my life."

"I didn't mean that-"

"I know princess I just wanted you to know that," John said before kissing her again, and focus only on her. He lowers his hand to her thigh to caress slowly, as he moved his hips for her to feel how hard he was for her. John then broke their kiss to kiss her neck slowly. He came to her ear where he spent his tongue around before biting the sides.

Ashley moves her hand to his ass squeezing it while from her mouth didn't stop coming out moans of pleasure. Ashley had a blouse with buttons, and with his other hand he undid it quickly, and revealed her breasts covered with her bra which John undid fast too.

John looked at her breasts for a moment before bringing his both hands towards it, and squeezed then he entered her nipples in his mouth sucking them one by one. John felt Ashley's hand slide inside his shirt, and she pass her long fingernails across his back as she kissed his neck. Her tits taste delicious, but he wanted more.

After a moment, he moves away from her. John hears her protests about it, but he couldn't stand being in those clothes any longer. He needed to be naked, and feeling his naked body touching hers, so John started to undress her as fast as he could. After Ashley was completely naked he quickly undressed too.

John placed Ashley at the end of the couch and he bent down then he spread her leg. John put his left arm around her left leg, and put his fingers in her pussy spreading the lips then he moves his tongue in the middle, and then all around it. John passed his finger around her entrance and groaned as he felt her wetness. She was soaking wet for him.

Then he began to stimulate it with his finger, and pass the tip of his tongue on her clit all at the same time as she writhed in pleasure. John was holding his own desire to feel her hands on him, to please the woman he loves. Ashley's moans increased his desire, and he continued pleasing her until he couldn't take it anymore.

John moved away from her to sit on the couch then he grabbed his cock straight so she can sit on top of it. John let out a long moan as he felt her pussy slip on his cock, and then he passed his arms around her while Ashley was moving quickly on top of him. Her pussy felt wet and hot John knew he wouldn't last long like that.

John grabbed her waist to stop her for a moment, and then he took a deep breath, John then started to move her hips slowly; and then he grabbed her boobs sucking them while she was now moving slowly on top of him. He was very close to cum, therefore after a bit he completely stopped her and laid her on the couch without breaking the contact between them.

John began to move faster inside her while he was massaging her clitoris with his thumb. He was holding the urge to cum until she reached her climax, dragging him to an intense orgasm. Few minutes later, John put out and rubs his cock on top of her pussy then tumbled down on top of her.

"Forgive me I couldn't last longer. It had been too long."

"Commander Shepard it was perfect as always"

"You have any regret?" John saw her give him a doubtful look. "Williams!"

"Not at all, I just, well, I think I wanted this since I saw you in Horizon."

"C'mon let's take a shower, so we can talk."

A while after taking a shower, John was stroking her back while Ashley was lying on her stomach in bed. He started to tell her about his mission with The Collectors. John was feeling happy to talk to her as they did before. John entered his hand under the blanket that covered Ashley waist down to stroke her buttocks gently.

"I see you haven't changed John, you're still the same loving man you've always been."

"I'm glad you recognize it." John kissed her buttocks. "I know it's been two years since my death, but for me it's only been a few months since that day, therefore my feelings for you are here intact. You know who I am in combat, but here with you I'm just John Shepard, a man who would give his life for you."

Ashley turned around with her eyes full of tears. "My life was hell without you John. After living with you, and know who you really was outside your armor I felt lost without you."

"Now I'm with you, and I'll not leave you again. "I know you don't like hearing it, but I love you a lot. "

"And I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**I write fast so wait at least two chapters every week from my fiction.**

Ashley had forgotten what it was like to live next to a man like John Shepard. It had been a week since he came back into her life, and it had been a wonderful week. Right now it was seven in the morning, and John was curled up fast asleep next to her, after a long night of passion. It hadn't been a day that John hasn't made love to her.

She had forgotten how loving and passionate John Shepard was. John has always been a passionate man with her, but not like he was behaving now. John never leaves her side, unless it was necessary. He was always there giving her love

He was always at her side spoiling her in everything she wanted. Sometimes they stayed huddled on the couch watching TV, and she loved that man every day even more. Those little details were driving her crazy. John had come to change the bitter life she lived while he was absent and it was honestly the best thing ever. This man was the best thing possible for her, happily believing that he was hers, but also not believing how such a perfect man entered her life.

Each morning he would wake her up with breakfast ready in bed and at night John sleep curled up between her arms naked as he liked to sleep every night. Ashley loved the way John called her, 'like a princess' and he was her king who was worth everything to her, worth more than gold. This man, the savior of the Citadel, was nothing more than a man full of surprises for her.

She slipped from his arms, carefully, not wanting to wake her beloved. Ashley wanted to return the favor to John by preparing a good breakfast for him, well; she was going to try. Ashley was an excellent soldier, but in the kitchen she was a mess; she was always worrying to do everything possible to have a military career, that she forgot the basics like cooking.

Ashley slipped on a shirt that belonged to John—which was long on her—and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Few minutes later, she came out and looked at the bed, John was still asleep facedown. The blanket was covering part of his body exposing his back, and part of his buttocks—the view was perfect in her eyes.

She bit her bottom lip, wishing that she could go back to bed again, but she would not give in to her desires. Commander Shepard was one of the most handsome and sexy men she had been with. She didn't even want to think about sex, because if she did she wouldn't want to leave the room, so she went out in a hurry, and walked to the kitchen. Her face was slightly red from looking at the handsome man that was in the bed, having only slight thoughts…

Though, those thoughts disappeared when she entered the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She then pulled out everything she needed to make a cheese omelet, since John had made this dish for her before; she wanted to make it herself. She then put a fresh pot of coffee to be made, moving over to the eggs and cracking a few to put in the bowl. She did this carefully, not wanting part of the shell to go into the yokes. Of course, not everyone is perfect, some shells probably slipping in, but they were small ones that she easily got out.

Beating the eggs was an easy thing to do, but putting the bread in the toaster was much more difficult because every piece of bread burned. She had put them in for too long, not really knowing how much time she should leave them in. "Shit!" She yelled in frustration. She then began to heat the oil, forgetting to keep her eyes on the toaster to see if the bread would pop out. She then heard that scary noise that lots of people got scared of because they weren't paying attention; the sound of the smoke alarm from the smoke that was coming out of the burning oil which she quickly turn off. She threw the eggs without thinking, and it was a disaster. The oil splashed it in her hand, burning it. "Fuck!"

"Ash, what happened here…?" John slowly walked into the kitchen, a yawn escaping his lips after he had spoken, speaking with grogginess obviously hinting in his voice. He then started to rub the sleep out of his eyes, yawning yet again then he saw the smoke. "Ash you're trying to burn our little apartment?"

"John...I... I'm sorry…I wanted to make you breakfast," Ashley said, almost in tears.

John quickly turned off the stove, and pulled the burnt bread from the toaster, setting it on a plate, and then grabbed Ashley's hand. "Princess you didn't have to do that. Look at how you burned your hand. Let's me heal your hand; then I'll come and clean up this mess."

"What kind of woman I am to you if I can't cook you breakfast?"

John looked at her with love in his eyes and gave her a big hug. '"You are my woman no matter what. I'll teach you to cook if that is what you want, but you don't have to cook for me sweetheart."

Ashley pulls away from him fast. "Why are you so good with me? I don't deserve it. "

"Ash-"

"No! John I was awful towards you. I despised you on Horizon without giving you a chance to explain yourself. You gave me everything. You didn't care about losing your job for me John and I just left you there in Horizon, almost in tears, because I saw it in your eyes."

John approached her and gently touched her cheek, giving off a small smile towards her. "I am the way I am with you because I am crazy about you I told you that Ash. Dammit I love you. Now, I beg you to stop it because it hurts me to see you suffer."

"This is not suffering, Skipper. Suffering was waiting for you to come back that day the Normandy went down, and you never came. Suffering was going to your funeral and having to bury the man I love," Ashley said, unable to hold the tears any longer.

John hugged her tightly again and stroked her back slowly. "I know and I apologize for making you suffer, but I'm with you now Princess. As I told you a week ago I'll not leave you again." John kissed her cheek. "I love you madly, Williams, please gets that."

"Damn you, just look at how you've made me cry."

John laughed. "Let me heal that hand; then I'll make you a nice breakfast, and we can eat it in bed, and talk about this because it's obvious you don't understand that for me the past is behind us, and now I just want a future with you, whether you know or don't know how to cook."

"It is a deal."

Ashley allowed John, to heal her burn, and then the two returned to bed to eat their breakfast, but Ashley was more aware of her half naked boyfriend that she had beside her to eat. John was feeding her in the mouth with his fork. He was a charming man.

Ashley ran her fingers slowly over her boyfriend's leg. "Skipper, why don't we just stay here... you know...and get busy?"

John laughed aloud. "Williams you are insatiable, and the proposal is very tempting, but we're going to the beach with your sister and her husband."

"What? I didn't make plans with her." Ashley shouted in surprise. She knew that her sister was naughty, and she was going to embarrass her with John.

"She called you when you ran away from me to take a shower alone yesterday, and we made plans."

"John but-" John interrupted her entering a morsel of food in her mouth.

"You have a bikini?"

Ashley began to cough and she had to drink a sip of her juice. "Not even in your dreams you are going to see me in a bikini." Ashley saw him laughing maliciously. "John Shepard, no... No... Dammit, Skipper."

"What's wrong Ash? I want to show off the beauty woman I have."

"Oh you sweet talker... Damn John, you're changing me."

"That is bad my love?"

She let out a long sigh. "No."

If that moment was embarrassing, more embarrassing were the two hours after they left the apartment. John took her to the store before going to the beach where they were going to meet her sister and her husband. Ashley wanted to enter the store alone, but John grabbed her hand, and the two entered the store together.

John's face was well recognized, therefore after they enter the area where the swimsuit was, he was the center of attention. Ashley looked around, and there were few women who kept looking at John, so she stood in front of her man, and grabbed his cheek then pulled his face down into an intense kiss.

"Uhm... Williams what was that about?" He ask her and then he ran his tongue over his lips, savoring the kiss a moment later.

Ashley glanced around them and saw those curious eyes looked at her with envy, before leaving the area for swimsuits. "Sorry, but you are a very eligible bachelor, so I had to let them know that you're already have owned."

John laughed and stroked her hair as he stared deeply at her. "You are evil. Let them look if you already know that, for me, there is no one else but you. C'mon Williams let's find that bikini."

Ashley saw him move, and look around into he picks a tiny bikini. Ashley saw him wave it in front of her; she looked at John with horror. "No... I'll not wear that Skipper!"

John crossed his arms and looked at her seriously. "Okay then you left me with no choice, but to look at the women who are using it."

She opened her mouth wide, but closed it quickly and snatched the bikini out of his hand. "Oh, damn you, you win! Give me that and let's go, and wipe that smile off your face," she said, thinking that this man was terrible, and charming all at once.

"But you're not going to try it on?"

"No way in hell Commander Shepard, now let's go."

John laughed and grabbed her by the waist. "You're going to look much more beautiful than you are."

"John-"

"Shhh my queen let's go, I want to be in the water with you."

An hour later, she was sunbathing with her sister lying on a beach chair. She was looking at John who was in the water with James. The two looked like they were having a very pleasant conversation. She felt uncomfortable in a bikini, but John was enjoying the view, by the look of lust he gave her when she put it on.

"Look at my husband sister. James almost didn't sleep last night waiting for this meeting with Commander Shepard, who incidentally is more handsome in person than on the videos we've seen him."

Ashley looked at her sister a moment as she thought about what she just said, letting it sink in before speaking, "Yes you right, and he looks much better naked. Oh God, I can't believe I just told you that."

"Sis you look different, you look more feminine; happier. This man has changed you in a week, and I like your change Ashley. You deserve to be happy after all you suffered for Shepard's death."

Her vision blurred after hearing that, feeling tears weld up in her eyes, but did not allow them to fall just yet. "You have no idea what I've lived with him this week. John has behaved wonderfully with me; he cooks for me and brings me breakfast in bed almost every day. I feel that I don't deserve a man who I despised without giving him a chance to explain himself."

"But you also suffered, or have you forgotten how bad you were when you came to my house? You were broken at that time and I completely saw it. It was really easy to tell."

"Sister, I have a fear that when the Reapers arrive, I'll lose him again. John is a hero. I don't think after living with him like this I'll stand to lose him again." That was a possibility that she had thought. Anderson was right; the Reapers will come, and she knew that John would do the impossible to kill them. Although she didn't show it to anyone, she was terrified at the thought.

With her sister Sara, she had confidence to talk about everything. Her sister was more than her little sister; she was her best friend. Sara, like her mother, gave her support when John died. Her sister appeared one day in her apartment to stayed with her until she was well. Ashley would never forget the many nights that her sister stayed with her when she was crying uncontrollably.

"Sister, we're in the same boat I have a fear of losing James too whenever he needs to report for duty when the war begins. We have to have hope. You know more than anyone what can we expected of a soldier. I don't want to lose you too."

Ashley grabbed her sister's hand and stared at her for a moment. "You are not going to lose me. How is mom?" Ashley saw her sister look towards the beach and smile suspiciously. "No... No."

"Yes, tomorrow, mom is going to make dinner, and she wants you to bring Shepard. She wants to meet in person the man who could win the heart of her daughter."

"Oh God..." It was all she can say.

She could already imagine her mother asking John when the wedding would be. Her mother was eager to see her get married, and having children, but that was not in her plans, at least not yet. She had not talked to John about it, she knew he wanted a future with her, but with the Reapers so close right now it wasn't the time.

* * *

><p><strong>John.<strong>

It had been a while since the last time John had fun the way he was doing now; the last time was before his death with Ashley. All these years after the death of his parents under the hands of Batarian slaves, haven't been easy.

It wasn't easy for him to see his parents die in front of his eyes without being able to do anything about it, at the hands of those Batarian slaves. He made his first kill defending himself from them, and he was just sixteen years old when that happened. Thanks to an Alliance patrol that was passing by, he was alive now.

A few years after that tragedy, at the age of eighteen, he joined the Alliance military. Then he spends years of his life building his military career. Yes, Anderson was right, he didn't like to obey the rules, but he know how to get the job done. John graduate of the Systems Alliance N7 Special Forces program and its initial Assigned to the SSV Normandy as Executive Officer.

Becomes the first human to join the Spectres, was something that hadn't been in his plans, but he accepted with pride. John never thought that, in his first assignment, he was going to find love, let alone break all the rules as he did for her. John felt something for Ashley since he saw her on Eden Prime.

Ashely was right he didn't care to throw everything away for her. He never had felt such a deep feeling with anyone else, but her. These past few days John had tried to please her in everything she asked to him because he wanted to make up for those two years she suffered by his death.

John knew he was crazy to see her again after their meeting on Horizon, but what he never imagined was that he could feel that deep desire that he felt for her. John wanted to have her in his arms all the time. He never gets tired of making love to her, and now seeing her drink, and having fun with her sister in the bar was making him extremely happy. The two of them had gone through a lot it was nice to be free even for a while.

His mission against the Collector was tedious, and much more when he didn't have the person he loved, by his side. He had gone through difficult times, starting with the day he had to choose between Kaidan and Ashley, he was his friend, but he couldn't lose her.

John could still remember what he felt that day he died; he could still feel what it was running out of oxygen slowly. His whole life flash in front of his eyes that day, he saw his parents die again while they were screaming in pain while being tortured. His last thought was for her, and in his agony John felt anguish because he knew the pain his death was going to cause on her.

"Man stops looking at her. You look like a man freshly in love, and for what Sara told me the relationship between you two is old."

John laughed a laugh before bringing the glass to his mouth. "Well, technically we both have a little less than three years together, but two of them I was dead so yes I feel overwhelmed with my feelings," John say honestly to James.

John was a man who only had two friends right now they were Garrus and Joker. Today he has enjoyed talking to Sara's husband, who was a soldier, and at the same time was very sympathetic to him. He had a good friend once, but he also died at the hands of the Batarian slaves.

"I'm sorry if I brought bad memories."

"Oh no, bad memories are always there, but I managed to overcome that."

Yes, he can't deny that for a time, he suffered intensely over the dead of his parents, and he couldn't hear anyone talk about them or any Batarian without feeling frustration, and anger. The first years in the Alliance's he only thought about how to avenge the death of his parents, until he realized that revenge would only bring him bad things.

John saw Ashley approach him, and he immediately put his hands around her waist pulling his girlfriend toward him. John saw Sara pull James to take him to the dance floor. "Princess you look very sexy with these bikinis today," John says before kissing her cheek.

Ashley smiled and turned around to face him. "Commander Shepard I need you to behave yourself we are in the bar."

"So," John brought his mouth to her ear. "I want you to wear it for me when we get to our apartment," John said before kissing her ear gently. John felt Ashley's nipple harden beneath his clothes. "Ash... My hands want to touch what my body is feeling over your blouse," John said hoarsely.

"Shit skipper, you're going to drive me insane. I didn't know that Commander Shepard was so perverted."

John laughed aloud. "I'm like that only with you, and you know that. C'mon let's dance." John saw her eyes open wide. "Hey is a soft song I'll be okay." He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. He grabbed her waist and joined his cheek to hers; then they began to dance to the music. "You have drunk too much tonight," John whispered.

"Not enough. John you can tell me why you act more affectionate with me than the last time we were together before your death."

John pulled away slightly to look at her. "I'm overwhelmed you Ashley?" John asked her.

"No, no, I just," Ashley sighed, "I feel that when you make love to me, you do it like it was our last time."

"Let's go to the beach for a walk. I want to tell you something."

"Okay."

After telling Sara that they would walk on the beach, which was opposite the bar, for a while, they went outside. John takes off his sandals, and Ashley did too. He grabbed Ashley's hand, and they walked up to a part of the beach that was illuminated only by the light of the moon, where the two sat down in the sand to talk.

John looked at his girlfriend for a moment. "My life has been full of tragedies, and you know that because you know everything about me. I never had time for fun until I met you, and we spent those wonderful days in our short leave."

"John doesn't talk about what makes you sad."

"I have to. You brought happiness to my life. The day I die I remember that morning I wanted to make love to you, and I didn't dare to wake you." John sighed, "Ash what I want to get is, I want us to live our days as if they were the last days of our lives."

"You think about going somewhere without my skipper?"

"No Princess," John grabbed her cheek and leaned her back in the sand, and then he brushed his lips with hers. "I plan to stay here with you until the end. When I first saw you I knew you were my beginning and my end."

"John when the Reapers arrive I want you to promise me you'll take care of yourself. I can't be without you again let alone after living all I have lived with you now."

"I promise. Ash I have many plans for us, and one of them is to teach you how to cook."

Ashley laughed. "God this is embarrassing Commander Shepard is going to teach me how to cook."

John laughed while he was stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers. "I will do it with love. I guess tomorrow I'm going to meet my mother in law."

"Yes you'll and I know she is going to love you."

"Oh, don't worry Williams if, I could win you over, I can do it with your mother too."

"You're a conceited."

"And you love me like that."

"Yes I do."

He was waiting for that meeting it was perfect; he had a surprise for Ashley. John didn't want the reaper to came, but he knew that it was eminent so, he wanted that Ashley accompany him on this mission as his wife. John believed in marriage because her parents were happily married until the day they died and Ashley was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

John smiled remembering how they used to flirt with each other at first. John also remembered as Ashley felt jealous of Liara for a while until he had to intervene to clarify to Liara that Ashley was who he wanted. John felt bad with Liara, but he had to be honest with her, after that, the two of them became good friends.

"I have to tell you something," John sighed, "Liara was who give my body to Cerberus."

"What?"

"Yes, she and her friend Feron recover my body. The Collector had my body on a stasis pod and I was likely dead, for who knows what. She preferred to help Cerberus to get my body in the hope that Miranda rebuilds me." John saw his princess smile disappear from her lips. "Ash-"

"I'm sorry john I just can't believe she saw me suffer and didn't say anything."

"I don't know why, but I'm here because of her Ashley."

John talks to her about how he helped Liara to rescue Feron, who was captured by Broker, and he confessed that her friend was now the new Broker. John was very thankful to Liara for risking her life to save his body. If Liara hadn't recovered his body, he couldn't imagine what the Collector would have done with him, or what would have happened with the colonies.

"I guess I'll have to thank her for bringing you back to me. I still feel bad, because she felt something for you."

"Me too but I notice you first, and with just one glance you stole my heart."

"Stop it; you're going to make me cry."

John laughed. "What Williams, you're softened?"

"It is not that. Damn John you make me feel different. When I'm with you, you make me forget who I am, and I become just a woman."

"Hey listen, because your wear dress or bikini when you're with me doesn't mean you're not that great soldier who I fell in love with. The uniform doesn't make you less of a woman either." John saw her smile and moves her mouth to his ear.

"Hey, I still have the bikini under my clothes."

John immediately got hard and got up then he extends his hand to her. "C'mon."

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to the water."

"But-"

"C'mon Williams where is the adventurous woman I love?" John saw her raise her hand and wave it in the air, and then he picks her up, and took her in his arm to the beach shore.

"Commander Shepard, you're crazy if someone sees us we can go to jail."

John started to undress himself to be only in his bathing suit which he still wore. "I don't think anyone wants to imprison the Savior of the Citadel. C'mon Williams I'm waiting."

"Oh my God, you're crazy. you-"

"For the love of God woman don't talk back if, in the end you always end up pleasing me," John say and then he silence her with an intense t kiss. He broke the kiss a moment later to quickly take off her skirt and shirt to pick her up again. He enters the water with her. Ashley put her legs around his waist, and John walk to where the water was covering most of their body. John kissed her intensely again.

"Williams tell me you love me. I need you to tell me you love me."

"I love you Skipper."

"I love you more than you can imagine Williams."


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter contains NSFW at the end of the chapter. Remember this is an Au, fiction so when I get to the war against the Reapers, it is going to play a little different.**

**Jeff.**

Jeff stood in front of the jewelry store and opened his onmitool; he still couldn't believe what Shepard had requested; therefore, he read the message again.

_Hey Jeff I know this message will seem strange to you, but I need your help. After delivering the Normandy, the Alliance wanted to keep me retained, but Anderson convinced them to let me under Ashley care. I can't deny that the idea that it was Ash who cares for me it was mine you already know me I always get my way._

_The thing is I can't go out without Ashley, well, I can if I want, but I don't want her to have problems because of me. Where I need to go she can't go. I need to go to a jewelry store to purchase an engagement ring, and it must be for tomorrow. Right now she is asleep, so I take the opportunity to send this message to you. _

_Along with this message I am sending you the name of the jewelry store. Now I already bought everything over the network, I put your name so you could pick it up. I know you're probably telling yourself that I'm crazy to want to get married so soon. If I learned anything from my death is that you have to live day by day, you never know what tomorrow waits for you. _

_I love Ash; Jeff I'm telling you that because you're like the brother I never had. I know she is the person I want to spend the rest of my days with. I'm already 32 years old, and I die once. I'm ready to have a family, I know it's maybe not the best time, with the Reapers hovering out there, but life must go on these machines can't destroy our present and future. _

_Either way Ashley's mother wants to meet me tomorrow, and Ashley has no idea what I intend to propose, so I want you to be there with me. You are the closest person I have as a family, don't fail me. Stop by Ashley apartment no later than 15:00 hours so you to give me the ring, not in front of her of course, and so we can talk. _

_John._

Jeff couldn't believe Shepard considers him as a brother after Shepard lost his life because of him. During the mission against the Collectors the two were able to talk, but Jeff didn't dare talk about how guilty he felt for what happened that terrible day. Shepard had never talked about what happened when the Normandy went down with him; perhaps the memory of that terrible day was still very fresh in the minds of the two of them.

Immediately after Shepard's death he had to take time off to compose himself. In Shepard's funeral Jeff saw Ashley, who was shattered, by the death of the man she loved. It was hard to see a woman as strong as Ash completely torn apart. That day Jeff didn't dare to look at her or talk to her, but he could see in her eyes blame toward him.

The thing was that a few days after the funeral she appeared in his apartment, and even though she still looked torn, she went to tell him that there wasn't bad blood between them. She behaved friendly with him, and it was as if, he'd been kicked in the stomach. After having spoiled her future next to the man she loved, she was there to give him support telling him that it wasn't his fault.

Ashley definitely was a great woman, and the perfect woman for Shepard, who was a hard man, and only Ashley could get through him. They tried to hide their feelings for one another to the staff in the Sr-1, but it was impossible not to notice that they both like each of the other. Jeff just kept hoping that the two of them can finally be happy now.

Jeff remember that terrible day when he decided not to obey Shepard's order to abandon the ship, he thought that he had time to save the ship before the Alliance came to rescue them. He never imagined that some enemies as were the Collector were behind the attack. Jeff never imagines that Shepard wasn't going to have time to get into the pod with him when he appeared, in the cabin, looking for him.

He could remember like it was yesterday as he yells Shepard's name when he saw that he was going to press the expulsion button to send the pod outside the ship that was tumbling to pieces. Shepard sacrifices his life to save his. Jeff recalls the tears of pain he shed while he was alone in that pod.

Jeff shook his head trying to remove those thoughts from his mind, and he entered the store. He walks directly to the customer service. Jeff presented his identification, and the employee handed him the box. Jeff couldn't avoid to open the box, and his jaw drop seeing Ansley ring, which had a beautiful diamond. He looked at the receipt 10,000.00 credits. "Damnit!"

"You are very much in love; that is a very expensive jewel."

"It isn't mine is for a friend that going to propose tonight, but I think you are right, my friend must be dead in love for this woman."

"Well, tell the lucky owner of that ring she is lucky, I can't get my boyfriend to give me a gift that doesn't cost over 200.00 credits."

"I hear you."

Jeff left the store still in shock; he knew that Shepard was well paid, but spent 10,000.00 credits in a ring it was because he was deeply in love. "Damnit!" He said again.

He couldn't imagine Ashley's face when she sees that ring. Ashley has always been a woman who doesn't like to be treated differently than any other soldier for the mere fact of being a woman. She was a bad ass soldier, but Jeff knew she was also a woman like any other one, and she was going to go crazy with that ring. With that thought, he got in the way towards Ash's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>John<strong>

John was looking at Ashley while she was vacuuming the living room; he was lying on the couch reading something in the data-pad while they were waiting for Joker. In a few hours they have to get ready to go to Ashley's mother. He felt a little nervous for what he had plans for tonight, but he was determined to do it.

"Hey, princess under the other couch I can see dust," he said just to see her bend over.

"Oh, Damnit I thought I had been through there."

John saw her bend to vacuum under the couch, and he active his biotic then he slowly ran his hand up her leg up to her ass. "Uhm..."

"John!" Ansley walked away from him fast.

John laughed out loud when he saw her blush shaking her head. He was living the best day of his life with this woman. Seeing Ashley dressed in shorts while vacuuming the apartment gave him great satisfaction. At work she was all business, but in the apartment she was a good housekeeper

"Ash, stop that and come lie down with me."

"Skipper, I know very well your intentions."

"No intentions, I swear." He saw her smile then turn off the vacuum, and walk toward him.

"Sit down," she demanded

John obeyed, and she sat on top of him. John grabbed her by the waist. "Ash you want me to behave well and you sit on top of me, to provoke me!"

Ash laughed. "I'm just testing your willpower."

"I see, you know I don't have much control over me when it comes to you." John grabbed a lock of her hair. "What you do to your hair that is wavy?"

"I leave it wet, and I smear jelly on it, you don't like?"

"I love it."

"Hey skipper, we have time for a quickie."

John chuckled and moved his head forward to kiss her neck. His body was asking to have her, but he wanted to wait until tonight, although it was very hard to hold back his desire with her on top of him. "Just wait for tonight princess."

Ashley sighed. "I am disappointed."

"Ash, wait a bit my love, and I promise you tonight I'll take you to the stars."

"John you always take me to the stars."

"Princes; if you said you were cold; I would wrap my arms around you.  
>If you said you were thirsty, I would give you the ocean blue.<br>I would give you anything the moon, the stars, the sunset too.  
>This heart in my hands I hold out to you." John saw her eyes fill with tears. "Ash did I said something wrong?"<p>

Ashley moved her hand to his cheek to stroke slowly. "I just that... you're so sweet. It was hard for me to understand that you have set your eyes on me, and then adapt to the romantic man you're with me in private, just to lose you."

"Ash, this issue makes you sad; it is best not talked about it."

"Just tell me, when you were in space what was your last thought?" Ashley asks him shakily.

John kissed her. "My last thought was yours. I thought about what I never said to you, and what you were going to suffer without me." John squeezed her tightly to feel her trembling body.

"I miss you every second of my life that you weren't with me. You left me a void in my heart that no one could fill. I wouldn't have minded dying with you," Ashley said sadly in tears.

"Don't say that Ash, I wouldn't have allowed. You have a mother and sisters who would have suffered a lot with your death."

"I am a soldier my family knows that."

John gave her a sad smile. "I died in peace knowing you were safe. C'mon doesn't cry; your tears are like a dagger in my heart."

"Ah, Commander you say the sweetest things."

"Hey, do you still want that quickie?" John asked to make her smile, but then he heard the doorbell. "Saved by the bell."

"Damnit! You're a lucky man," she said, wiping her tears and getting up to go open the door.

John saw her start walking toward the door; then he let out a sigh. He would give anything to erase those two years of the life of the woman he loves. John just hoped the surprise he had for her tonight is enough not to see her cry again. He didn't lied when he said; every tear that fell from her eyes caused him physical pain.

He smiled when he saw joker enter the living room. He walked to Joker and gave him a big hug. "It is good to see you."

"Ouch, Commander is too tight, my pancreas."

John let go fast. "Sorry joker."

"Okay. Ashley how are you doing? You look beautiful."

"Thanks Joker I'm fine. I'll go get beers."

John saw her go into the kitchen. "C'mon let's go to the balcony." The two walked down there, and after they got to the balcony, joker immediately handed him the box. He opened it then he smiled before putting the box in his pants pocket. "Thank you for doing me this favor Joker."

"It is okay. How did you know the size of her finger?"

"I guess."

"Oh I see. Man that ring is very expensive, you're crazy."

"Yes I am, but madly in love with this woman. Nothing is expensive if, it is for Ash. I've been living a haven with her, well I don't know if when I die I went to the heaven, but I am now."

"Ouch, that's a touching subject."

"Why?"

"You died because of me, and Ashley lived two years of hell because of me too."

"Joker I told you that it wasn't your fault," Ashley said entering the balcony.

"It is true Joker it wasn't your fault you didn't know what was going to happen," John said and grabbed the beer then he grabbed his women by the waist, and leaned her back in his body.

Joker looked at his bottle for a moment before looking at them. "I can't deny that the two of you look good together. How our Commander is behaving Ash?"

"Well, good, but he's horny all the time..."

"Me? Let me tell you something Joker...ouch ..." John cry slightly as she nudged him. "I better shut up."

Joker laughed. "I never thought to see our Commander all domesticated."

"And you haven't seen him cooking." Ashley turns her face and gives John a short kiss on the lips. "Our Commander is a charming man."

"And you're a princess."

"Okay I got it now you two can stop eating in front of the hungry. I'm happy to see you both happy, you both deserve it."

The two shared a very nice time with Joker, and after a while they left him alone in the living room to get ready. John had pulled out a pants and a black shirt for the occasion; it was nice not to wear the uniform for a while. John got dressed and went to the bathroom for a moment, when he returns he was surprised with what he saw.

His girlfriend had put a short red dress, and she looks gorgeous. John approached her from behind and put his arms around her stomach and kisses her neck. "You look beautiful tonight. I can't wait for," John rubbed his hand on her stomach, "here to grow up something of mine."

Ashley turned around quickly. "John you're crazy."

"Why?" He saw Ashley get away from him to sit at the foot of the bed to put her shoes on.

"It's too early to talk about children."

"Too early, Ash I'm thirty-two years old, I want a son."

"Okay John," Ashley took a deep breath. "We'll have it but not now."

John felt hurt by her words. "I'll wait outside."

"John waits." Ashley got up and walked over to him and grabbed his cheek. "Don't get mad, I'll give you the son you want, but now isn't the time."

"You're taking pills?"

"No shit I forget about that. I wasn't having sex with anyone I had no reason to take them. I'm going to have to start doing."

"Don't do it, I ask you Ash. Just let see what happens."

"Okay john."

"Okay, I'll wait with Joker. You look gorgeous, love. I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley.<strong>

A while after that awkward moment with John in her apartment she was still haunted by that when they arrived at her mother's house. She didn't know if she was ready to be a mother, but she knew she couldn't say no to anything to that man.

Her mother received John with open arms. John seemed to her as a charming man like her other sisters. John smiled radiantly, and he was enjoying the company of her family, but she couldn't stop thinking about what he had asked her.

"Ashley you're okay?"

Ashley looked at her mother. "Yes, John amazes me all the time. I never thought that he would behave so comfortably with my family. His parents died when he was only sixteen years old. I was afraid that my family will bring him childhood memories, but he seems to be okay."

"I like him a lot, and not because he is Commander Shepard, but because I'm looking at a man who is crazy about you."

She laughed. "Mom…he love me, but he isn't crazy."

"Ash his eyes sparkle when he looks at you."

She looked at John who was talking to James and Joker and his mother was right. John gave her a look of love that just melted her heart. She looked back at her mother. "Mom he wants a child, I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Ash you are twenty-eight years old you are ready."

She started to say something, but John approached them. Ashley leaves them alone for a moment, and with her sister the two arranged the table for dinner. They all sat at the table and had dinner as a family. All her sisters were delighted listening to John talk a bit about his mission with the collectors.

After dinner, they all moved into the living room, and everything was going fine. They were laughing with pleasure while they were talking around a bit until her mother made a question to John that changes things.

"Son, I hope you want something serious with my daughter, she has suffered a lot from you."

"Yes Amelia I'm serious, and the fact is that I want to take this opportunity to ask a question to your daughter."

Ashley saw him approach her and kneel in front of her. Her heart began beating a mile a minute. "John-"

"Ash, meeting you changes my life. I was a man whose only motivation in life was to shoot something. You've given meaning to my life. I died, but God gave me a chance to come back to you and I don't want to waste it." John pulled out a box from his pants and opened it in front of her. "Do you want to marry me?"

Ashley reacts quickly, and get up from the couch and looked at John right through her tearful eyes that was looking at her with confusion. She turned around, and started running toward her sister room where she locked herself to cry. The question took her by surprise. She saw the door open, and she saw her mother enter the room, and she immediately hugged her.

"I behave cruelly with him in Horizon, how can he ask me this now. I don't deserve him, and I don't know if I'm ready mom."

"Ash calms down, C'mon let's sit on the bed."

Ashley sat with her mother in bed. "Oh God, I let him standing there."

"I told him to let me talk to you." Amelia grabbed her daughter's hand. "What he said is true about God giving him another chance. You lost the man you love like I lose your father, but God gave you a unique opportunity to have him back into your life. Ash I would give anything to have your father here with me."

"Oh, mom."

"Marry the man you love. What's the worst that can happen that it doesn't work, and then you get divorced, but I'm sure Shepard is the man who will give you the happiness you deserve."

"Do you think so mom?"

"I am quite sure, now go to the living room that man is desperate."

Ashley didn't wait another second and left the room, she was found with the desperate look of John who immediately approached her. "John-"

"I'm sorry if I made you angry, we don't have to get married if you don't want-"

"Yes." she said shakily.

"Yes we don't have to get married, or, yes you want to marry me?" John asked confused.

"Yes I want to marry you fool!" Ashley said between tears. She saw him smile and he got the ring out again, and inserting it on her finger immediately after the two shared a big hug.

"Thank God, that ring was very expensive for a no," Joker say.

"Joker!" John said.

Ashley pulled away for a moment to look at the ring. "How expensive we are talking about here?" She saw John rubbing his neck.

"10,000.00 credits."

"What?" They all said at once.

"Hey nothing is expensive for the woman I love."

Ashley laughed. "Oh God Shepard, you're lovely!"

"I say, take care of him sister because this man is a jewel!" Sara said.

"Oh I'll. So Commander when do you want to get marry? "

"Five months is too early for you?"

Ashley notes the anxiety in his voice. "Five months is perfect for me."

* * *

><p>When they returned to their apartment Ashley was euphoric and a bit drunk. After giving the yes to John they all began to celebrate drinking wine and beer. Now she was feeling a little dizzy, but happy.<p>

She was feeling the most blessed woman in the world, and maybe she wasn't ready, but her mom was right she couldn't throw away the opportunity that God was giving her next to John.

Ashley grabbed John's hand leading him to the bedroom, and she immediately put her arms around his waist, closing the distance between them in front of the bed. "You are incredible."

"As far as I could tell you have changed me Ash. I am overwhelmed with a feeling that I was holding all those months during my mission with the Collector. I used to look at your picture every night as I wondered why I didn't take you with me the day after our meeting on the horizon."

"Why didn't you do it?" She said, starting to unbutton his shirt.

"I didn't want to force you; I preferred to give you the time you needed to understand things. What are you doing?"

Ashley finished undoing the buttons of his shirt and passed his hand over his chest. "I thought you were going to take me to the stars tonight; I'm waiting."

Ashley saw him smile, and turn her around. She sighed when John moved her hair aside to kiss her neck slowly; she just put her hand on the back of his head enjoying the feeling his lips was giving her. John was slowly leading her to the bed. Part of her wanted to shout to the world how passionate Commander Shepard was, but that will be her dirty secret.

John put his hand on her right leg, and he was raising it slowly. She opened her legs wide so he could touch her better. When John started touching her pussy inside her panties, she let out a moan. She already felt wet so, when he entered his finger inside her John's finger slid easily inside her, and he let out a deep moan in her neck that made her tremble with pleasure.

John began to slowly move his finger inside her, and she could feel his hard erection rubbing her ass, but she couldn't move or say anything the only thing she could do was moan. John began to whisper hot words in her ear that intensified her pleasure. She was losing control of her body.

When John pulled his finger out, and moved away from her she cries of frustration, but Ashley saw him enter his finger in his mouth and suck it. "Oh, God!"

"You taste so good honey."

Ashley was going to say something, but he caught her cheek pulling her into a deep kiss, and the two fell in bed. John was lifting her dress while he was kissing her intensely, and he broke the kiss to pass the dress over her head then John take off her bra. Ashley closed her eyes when he grabbed her breasts and began to touch it gently. She moaned as she felt the tip of his tongue on his right nipple.

"Oh God John," she moaned with pleasure.

John let go her boobs to kiss her stomach making her shiver from the intense pleasure she was feeling. When John buried her head in her pussy, and began to run his tongue around it Ashley just grabbed his head to move her waist frantically.

John Shepard could be the savior of the Citadel, and be a terrible man on the battlefield, but now he was a man who was doing wonders with his tongue. "John I want to please you as well." Then Ashley watched him pulls away, and undress a fast speed. He lay down on the bed, and she climbed on top of him, placing her pussy in his mouth, and she grabbed his cock.

The two of them began to pleasure themselves with their mouths. John spent his middle finger slowly between the lips of her pussy. She entered his cock completely in her mouth sucking it hard. John's cock was big, and she liked it that way. A few seconds later she pulled it out to pass her tongue over the most sensitive part of his cock the head. She heard him let out a deep groan before burying his face in her cunt again.

They enjoyed the pleasure that their mouths were giving them for a while, then Ashley got back to the position she was before, but John turned her over, and positioned her on all fours on the bed. John grabbed her waist and kissed her back for a moment before placing his cock at the entrance of her pussy and enters her slowly. Ashley liked that position a lot, because she could feel his cock entirely inside her.

She could feel his hard cock slipping quickly inside her, giving her a pleasure that only John Shepard knew how to give her. She could feel her nipples hard for the immense pleasure his cock was giving her. She moaned heavily when he squeezed her waist tightly, and pulled out his cock to enter it harder again.

She brought her finger to her clitoris to stimulation while he was moving rapidly inside her. John put her right arm around her, pushing her backwards without breaking the contact among them, then he started to caress her tits with his biotic on while he was fucking her intensely. A while later he moved his hand to her pussy replacing her finger with his, to begin to stroke her clit.

Ashley couldn't stop moaning intensely like him, but best of all was to hear him say that he was crazy about her and that no other woman had made him feel like that. When Ashley felt her orgasm closer, she shouted loudly. A minute later she was dragged with him to an intense orgasm.

She felt John's cock enlarging inside her, and then she felt his hot liquid spilled inside her. She felt her whole body writhe in pleasure for a moment; then their body fell on the bed, sweating and breathing heavily. She was speechless for a moment, until John turned her over.

"You like it princess?"

"Oh, yes. I love when you used your biotic on me"

John smiled. "I know you do. So in five months you'll be Mrs. Shepard."

"Yes, but you know that we can't work together if we are married."

"I would like you to stay at home when the children come."

"And in the meantime?"

"The Alliance owes me a lot, and when the Reapers arrive, I don't think they will mind."

She looked at her fiance for a moment before kissing him calmly. "When I first met you I never thought we would come this far."

"Why?"

"I don't know; I thought you were the kind of man who can be tied to a woman."

John laughed between her lips. "You're right, I wasn't that kind of guy. I have always believed in marriage, for my parents, but the moment I met you I wasn't ready for that, but I met you, and you changed my outlook on life. I love you Ashley Williams."

"I love you too Commander Shepard."


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter before the arrival of the Reapers. **

**Amelia.**

Amelia looked at her daughter Abby for a moment, as the two of them finished arranging the house for the civil ceremony after the church ceremony. Sarah was in the room with Ashley who was a bundle of nerves, she was finishing grooming. Amelia felt worried about another reason her daughter looked pale, and she had been vomiting almost all day. Ashley told her it was nerves, but she was suspecting something else.

Ashley had a twinkle in her eyes that only a pregnant woman had it; also her hair had changed. Amelia remembers that she had all those changes with each of her pregnancies. She had a sneaking suspicion that she was going to be a grandmother soon, and she was happy about it.

During these five months, Shepard had proven to be a wonderful man with his daughter. They were coming to the house almost every weekend, and John was very helpful, useful, and friendly. He was always aware of if, she needed anything just like he did with her daughter. His other son in law James was a good man too, but Shepard took the cake.

She had never seen her daughter as happy as she was now. She couldn't say she had ever met a serious relationship between her daughter and a man in her past. Her husband was always very strict with Ashley, more than with their others daughters. She couldn't forget the day that Ashley wanted to rebel against the whole military family thing.

She remembers her daughter threatened her father with run away with the next guy that came along, and her father tall her "Good. I'll pack your damn bags myself." That tended to deflate her pretty quick. Yes she knows her daughter was handful. Her husband felt very proud of her when she entered the military. Amelia wished that her husband was with Ashley right now to walk her to the altar in the church today.

She had to fight hard to give her daughters a better future after her husband death, and she thought she had done a good job with them. Her daughter Sarah surprised everyone by marrying a few months ago with James, a man with a military career, when she didn't like the military. Now her daughter Ashley, who she thought she would never see tied to a man, is going to get married today.

In five months Ashley had changed from dark to light. Shepard had changed her daughter completely. Ashley laughed even more, she shared with her family a lot more too, and allowed to call her Princess, well, only Shepard could call her like that. She couldn't deny that she was happy by the change in her daughter.

"Mom you're thinking about dad?" Abby asked.

"Yes, I wish that he were here for Ashley."

"Yes, especially because they were close."

Yes, Ashley and her father had a very close relationship, rather than with their other daughters maybe because she was the eldest of their four daughter, and he had put all his dreams on her. Her husband's dreams were that Ashley gets very far in the military, but she also knew that he would have been proud to see her married, and prouder to know that she was getting marry with a man like Shepard.

Her husband would have liked Shepard, but not before scolded the two of them for committing fraternization thing that she didn't care too much about, after seeing her daughter immensely happy. She looked at her daughter Abby, who was two years younger than Ashley who looked happy with the marriage of her older sister.

I know dad would have liked to be with us mom, but I know that wherever my father is, he is going to give his blessings to Ashley."

Amelia smiled at her daughter as she thought she was right. "You're right. Let's finish fixing everything here to see if your sister is ready we soon have to go to church."

She looked around in the yard. Luckily the house had a large yard, and they didn't have to rent a room for the ceremony. They were a big family, so nearly all his relatives will be in the wedding; in addition, to know who was the groom awoke curiosity in her relative.

Amelia let her daughter finishing the last arrangements, and headed back inside the house, and then to Sarah room. She entered the room and found Sarah standing at the door of the bathroom that was in her bedroom. On the bed was her daughter's dress, it was a long white gown which it going to be accompanied with a large veil. She thought her daughter was going to look beautiful in that dress.

"Sarah, why Ashley hasn't put on her dress yet?"

"Mom, she's been going to the bathroom to throw up. I think she is very nervous."

At that time, Amelia saw her daughter coming out of the bathroom. Her face was pale. "Ash you are okay?"

"Mom I can't do this, look at me I have not stopped throwing up."

"Ashley Williams over my dead body you are going to let that man who adores you, waiting for you at the altar."

"Mam I feel sick."

"How long have you been feeling sick?"

"Since last week I've been feeling bad. I feel dizzy, nausea, but I think nerves are what got me ill."

"I don't think its nerves. When was the last time you saw your menstruation?" Amelia saw her daughter thought for a moment, and then fade more than she already was.

"Oh God, I have a week late, and I'm never late. John asks me not to take pills, but it had been four months and nothing happened, I thought I was saved. I am going to kill him."

"Child, Shepard didn't force you to have sex with him."

"Mom, please!"

"What do you want me to say? Let's do something; I'll bring you some salted crackers."

"Yes...yes I have been craving for that!"

Amelia laughed and stroked her daughter's cheek slowly. "Oh, my daughter with that you confirmed that you are pregnant, but later we will confirm it by going to the doctor. You have to finish getting ready for your wedding."

"Congratulations little sister."

"I'm going to ask you two not say anything to John until I'm sure if, I am pregnant or not. If he knows he wouldn't let me fight alongside with him when the Reapers came, and I need to be with him."

"Sis, you're not going to-"

"Yes, I can fight; my armor is going to protect me. I just…Dammit! I'm not cut out to be a housewife, who does nothing but wait for the husband to come back from work, so that he give her allowance."

"Calm down daughter, now let's think about your wedding first, we'll have time to think of a solution for that."

"Yes mom..."

* * *

><p><strong>John.<strong>

_John entered his home after arriving from school. His mom was in the kitchen cooking something. His mother was always doing something; she never stood still, when she wasn't cooking she was cleaning the house. He adored his mother immensely; she was a loving and supportive mother. His father hadn't come home from work yet, therefore he was going to take the opportunity to talk to her for a while_

_His mother had taught him the value of a family. She wanted him to marry someday and have children, but he was only sixteen years old to think about a family. He was in middle school now, and he still had no definite what he was going to choose for a future career. His father wanted him to enter the military, but he wasn't sure about it, but he couldn't deny that he liked the idea._

_His mother wanted him to be a doctor or a lawyer, but he knew he wasn't cut out for that. John liked the adventure, and often he make up stories about spaceships, where he was the commander, and told his mother about it. Even though his mother didn't want him to enter the military, she always listened to him all the time._

_John approached his mother from behind and put his left arm, around her shoulder. "Hey, mom what smells so good?"_

_"Oh Johnny, I didn't realize you had come back from the school. I'm cooking chicken soup. How was your day?"_

_"The same boring, but I met a girl that I really liked."_

_Hannah laughed. "Do you have another girl? What happened to the last one?"_

_John laughed and kissed her mother's cheek. "You are not going to believe that she wanted to introduce me to her father."_

_"What's wrong with that?"_

_"Mom, I'm only sixteen years old. I just want to have fun."_

_"Son, I just hope that when you grow you change your way of thinking and seeing life."_

_"Mom…doesn't start."_

_"I have dreams of seeing you married and have children."_

_John rubbed his neck. "Me married? I don't know, I mean my father, and you have a solid marriage, but I don't know if I'm cut out for that." He saw his mother turn around to face him then she grabs his hand._

_"I know my son very well, and I know you'll make a good husband and father someday don't forget it son. I love you Johnny."_

_"I love you too mom. Mom-"_

_"John!"_

_John heard his father calling his name, and rushed into the kitchen. "Dad what's wrong?"_

_"John you remember your hiding place where you used to play?"_

_"Yes I do why?"_

_"Go, and don't get out of there. The colony is invaded by Batarian slaves, and they are killing everyone. I need you to hide and don't come out until they're gone...until you feel it is safe."_

_"But what about the two of you dad" John asked shakily._

_"Son, go do what you father say, and don't forget we love you now go."_

_"But Mom-"_

_"Go now!"_

,,,,,

"Shepard!"

John came back to reality when he hears Joker's voice calling him. He rubs his fingers in his eyes, to clear the tears at the memory he just had. His mother would have been euphoric in a day like today. She had dreamed of seeing him walk down the aisle to wait for the woman of his dreams. It hurt to know that because of those slaves who tore her life, she wasn't here to see her dream come true, so his dad.

John could imagine his mother making sure everything was ready for the big day, the day that his only son was about to get married. John could see her mother making sure he was well dressed for the occasion, or cooking something delicious for the guests. He could see the face of pride in their parents in his mind. Now he only had Joker accompanied to the occasion.

A while ago he read three messages; one from Liara, apologizing for being unable to attend his wedding on labor issues. The other was from Garrus, who had returned to his home planet, and the last one was from Tali who had returned to the migrant fleet, so none of them could be here with him. John couldn't deny that he felt a little hurt that they weren't with him, but at least Joker hadn't left him alone.

"Shepard!"

"Sorry Joker, I was remembering my parents. My mom would have been happy to see me walk down the aisle today."

Joker approached him to fix his tie. "Yeah, I guess this would be an unforgettable day for any parent."

"Where is your father?"

"He and my sister are living in a remote colony."

"Well, at least he's alive," John said sadly.

"Commander C'mon don't be sad, you're about to tie your life to the woman you love. You looks very stylish today Commander. You are ready?"

"Yes!"

He was more than ready he was eager to see Ashley entered the church with her wedding dress. John was a little afraid that she had cold feet and didn't come to church, but he knew his mother wouldn't let her run away. Amelia was a wonderful woman. In the last few months she had been like a mother to him.

The days that the two of them came to visit her, John spent a good time with her and Ashley's sister. John was feeling in a family with them, and that had made him remember his parents more than before. John believed that his wedding had made him melancholy.

"Ashley must be anxious to get to the altar with you."

That comment made him remember that, the last few days John had seen Ashley a little gaunt, and going to the bathroom several times, but she told him it was nerves. He was afraid she was getting sick with all the stress of the last preparation for the wedding, the two of them hadn't been sleeping or eating well. John felt relieved that finally today they would be husband and wife in they could have an unforgettable night.

The last few nights they were gone to bed tired, and it had already been a week since that the two of them hadn't been together intimate, and John felt ready. He had an insatiable hunger for this woman. With that last thought, he made his way towards the door with Joker, and he met with Anderson.

"Anderson this is a surprise."

"Hey, you thought you were going to get married and I wouldn't come to your wedding. I never would miss an event like this."

John smiled. "Thanks it means a lot to me that you are here today. Did you hear any news from the Alliance?"

"Nothing, but I didn't come to talk about work today I came to accompany a son on the happiest day of his life. I never thought to see either of you married, much less to each other."

"Yeah, me neither," John say.

A moment later the three emerged from the apartment to the church where they arrived after a while. John had never seen so many people together in a place like he saw it now. He felt a little uncomfortable with the curious glances. John walks down the aisle to wait for Ashley. After a few minutes he was feeling nervous seeing that Ash did not arrive yet. He looks at the time noticing that Ashley was about ten minutes late.

He let out a sigh and ran his hand over his head nervously. John looked at Joker while he was playing with his hands anxiously until the door of the church opened, and he saw the most beautiful woman in the world entered through the door. For John, Ashley was a princess, but now she was doing honor to her nickname. Although he would say that, with that white dress, she looked like a queen, the queen of his kingdom.

John smiled radiantly, and all his fears vanished when she returned his smile with a smile. He saw her walking slowly toward him, and the two stood next to each other. "Lieutenant Commander, I thought you wouldn't make to the most important mission of your life."

"Oh, don't worry Commander; you're not going to get rid of tie your ass to mine forever."

"I'm happy to oblige Williams!"

"You better skipper!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley, an hour before the wedding.<strong>

_Ashley was looking at her father angrily. She didn't want to be a soldier; she wanted to be anything else. That life was a hard life and much more for a woman. She knew why her father wanted her to enter the academy. His grandfather was a soldier, his father was also a soldier, but he never got to be more than just a Serviceman third class. He wanted her to join the military, and that one day she came to have a high ranking._

_Her life hadn't been an easy life; with all the constants deploy of his father she had to help her mother to raise her other three sisters. Ashley had thought of becoming a doctor or something like that, but not to enter the military much less forced by her father. She adored her father, but right now she hated him for this._

_She wanted to be a model child, but not this way. She thought that maybe threatening him to run away with the next guy that came along would make her father understand, but she never expected that her father would offer her to pack her bags himself. She looked at her father with hurt in her eyes._

_"I can't believe dad you just say dad."_

_"Ash, you are not going to intimidate me with your threats."_

_"I thought that you wanted me to get marry one day, and give you grandchildren."_

_"And who said you can't still do it? Ash sweetheart, you have the character to be a good soldier. I know you can go far, and who knows maybe in this life you can find the man of your dreams."_

_She felt calm at those words. "You think so dad?"_

_"I am quite sure about that. Princess someday you are going to find that man who engages your lifestyle, and when that happens I'll feel proud to walk with you down the aisle, and deliver to that man."_

_"Okay, dad you win I'm going to enlist, and I'll make you proud."_

_"Oh, princess I'm already proud of you. I love you."_

_"I love you dad."_

,,,,

Ashley was looking at herself in the mirror and saw what she had thought she would never see. John always called her Princess, but right now she felt, and looked like one. She breathed deeply to hold the tears after seeing out of the corner of her eyes at his mother who was crying silently, like her sister. If she gives up into tears she is going to ruin her makeup that her sister had put in her face.

The thing was she couldn't stop thinking about her father on a day like this. She would have given millions more credits to have her father with her right now. She needed her father now more than ever to give her to John, the man of her life. James was the one who was going to walk her down the aisle, but she knew that her father would be looking down from heaven.

Ashley saw her mother approaching her with the veil in her hands, and between her and her sister helped Ash to put it on. Ashley looked back at the mirror now with the veil on, and she had to shake her hands to her face and breathe deeply again to hold the tears that were burning her eyes. Within an hour, she would be Mrs. Shepard, and she couldn't still believe it. She grabbed her mother's hand.

"Mom, please stop crying, I can hardly hold my tears. I miss dad now more than ever." Ashley saw her mother breathe deeply. "Mom...please stops it!"

"I'm fine, I just... I never thought to see you married, and I know your father is watching us."

"Sister you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Sarah," she said breathlessly. It was overwhelming to see them crying with happiness for her.

"We should go Shepard must be desperate to see you."

"Yes... it better no to make the Commander wait longer for you," Sarah said.

"Sarah, you don't have to call him like that, he's family. Let's go."

John had behaved with her family these few months as a member of the family. She knew that her sisters and her mother keep called him commander, or Shepard out of respect, but he had said that there was no need to continue calling him like that. John wasn't a vain man, and she loved that detail of her future husband.

They walk to the door. The salty cookies that her mother had given her had done the trick and had taken away the nausea. Ashley couldn't believe she was pregnant; she wanted to think that the rush of the last few days had delayed her menstrual period, but she couldn't fool herself. She and John had been having sex constantly without caution, and this was the result.

The thing was she knew that, the new was going to make John euphoric, but she didn't know what to think, or feel. She didn't want to say anything to John because she wanted to fight at his side. She knows John too well to know that when the Reapers arrived, he was going to want her to stay on the ship while he was risking his life, and she wouldn't allow that. She thought she wouldn't get pregnant, but fate seems to have that store for her as a gift.

When they were outside she saw the look of surprise in James's eyes that was waiting for them. "James shut your mouth," she said laughing.

"Sorry, but you look gorgeous Ashley John is going to be in shock when he sees you."

"Yeah... Yeah... James you are exaggerating. Let's go I know John, he has to be impatient."

The four left; it was hard to enter the shuttle with the dress, but her mother picked up the tail of the dress in put on her lap. Sarah sat in front with her husband James, who turned on the shuttle, and they were on their way to the church where they arrived ten minutes late. Outside the church there was no one it seems everyone was waiting for her inside. She took a deep breath before leaving the Shuttle, and looked at her mother in fear."

"Child, this is your big moment. I know that from now on you will be very happy next to Shepard."

"I know mom."

Upon entering the church she saw John who was playing nervously with his hands, and after seeing her he gave her a radiant smile that she returned it with a smile to calm him down. Ashley grabbed James's arm and walked down the aisle with him. The church was full, but she could see nothing but the man who was waiting for her and that looked divinely handsome. She stood beside him after James handed her over.

"Lieutenant Commander, I thought you wouldn't make to the most important mission of your life."

"Oh, don't worry Commander; you are not saved to tie your ass to mine forever."

"I'm happy to oblige Williams!"

"You better skipper!"

Ashley then looked at the father who started talking, and she was about to lose her fight against the tears when John grabbed her hand and squeezed. Ashley looked at him and saw his blue eyes glisten more than ever. She saw that he was struggling with tears too, and then a tear of joy rolled down her cheek. She looked at the father again.

When the father gave the order they both turned face to face, and they grabbed their hands. When the father asked her if she accepted him as her husband, Ashley stared at John for a moment. "Yes!" She said excitedly.

"John Shepard you accept as your wife an Ashley Williams, to love and respect until death does them part.

"Yes!" John said smiling.

"Okay, the rings."

Ashley saw Joker give the rings to the father, and after blessing them, he gave her ring to John who grabbed her finger and stare at her. She could clearly see the tears in his eyes and the way he was struggling not to give up to them.

"Ashley, you have been the most beautiful and precious gift that God has given me. Before you I was nothing but a lone wolf, now I have everything. With you I feel complete. I promise to make you happy, take care of you, and love you for the rest of my life," he said before sliding the ring on her finger.

The father handed her the other ring, and Ashley took a deep breath before grabbing his finger. "John you say that I change your life, but honestly, I was a wilted flower until you made me reborn again. You have taught me the beautiful side of being a woman. I swear by God that I will devote my life to make you happy, because you deserve my love," she said before slipping the ring on his finger.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride."

Her husband grabbed her by her waist, and their lips approached each other slowly to join in their first married kiss. Ashley could feel the tremor in John's lips when they touched hers, but both surrendered to the kiss enjoying it for a moment. After breaking the kiss they hugged each other tightly and crying with happiness.

They were pulled apart from each other to be congratulated. Ashley couldn't express in words what she was feeling right now. When her mother hugs her, she broke into tears at seeing her mother crying as well. Anderson congratulates her with a hug too.

"You're taking a good man."

"I know. Thanks for being here."

"I would not have missed it for anything."

A moment later, they both left in the Shuttle to Amelia's house. Inside the Shuttle John kissed her again. They were very excited to almost saying a word, but their eyes were expressing what they both felt at that moment. John grabbed her hand stroking it with his finger.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes John you don't any idea how happy I'm right now" she said through tears.

"Do not cry. You look divinely beautiful."

"That's what I told her," James said who was driving the shuttle.

Ashley leaned his head to John's shoulder until the two arrived at the house, where all the guests were waiting to congratulate them. They got married civilly and then they sat at a table that Amelia had prepared for them.

For a while they shared some quality time with the guests. They enjoyed the evening. Ashley couldn't eat almost anything all night, because the nausea came back, but she knew how to hide it from John. An hour later she threw the bouquet, and her sister Abby was who caught. At the end of the night after saying goodbye to her mother, they slipped away from the party.

"We're going to the apartment?"

"Not my princess, I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, Okay." Ashley leaned back on John as he drove.

"Ash, are you okay princess?"

"Yes I'm a little dizzy; I think I drank a lot of champagne."

Ashley didn't know how long they were on the road until they reached a wooded site, and a moment later they came to the cabin. "John where are we?"

"In a cabin I rent for the weekend. Wait doesn't leave the Shuttle."

Ashley saw him get out of the shuttle, and open the door to pick her up in his arms and carried her into the cabin. Ashley put her arms around his neck watching him deeply until they entered the cabin. John let her in the floor, to go for the bags, which he had secretly packed it.

Ashley looked at around the cabin and entered the room where she found the bed full of roses, one bottle the champagne. "How he did this?" She wondered aloud

"Joker did it for me," John said as he was sliding his hand under her dress. He picks her up again to sit her on the bed; then he stayed at her for a moment.

"What's wrong?"

"You look like the queen you are."

Ashley ran her hand over her dress and saw him grab the champagne bottle to open it. "You're going to get me drunk; I almost didn't eat all day."

"I can prepare something to eat for you the fridge is full."

"No, my stomach is upset."

"Ash what's going on?"

"Nothing is the nerves of the wedding." She grabbed the glass; John was holding out.

John sat beside her. "So you can relax now as you're the Mrs. Shepard," John said running his hand through her hair.

Ashley drank from the glass. "Are you happy?"

"I'm immensely happy. You want to dance with me?"

"Let me get out of this dress first."

"No, I will remove it in a while for you."

Ashley saw him put music on in his onmitool, and then extended his hand to her. She grabbed his hand, and he put his arms around her waist, and the two began to dance to the music. She heard John sigh. "John..."

"You've made me the happiest man in the universe, thanks you."

Ashley slowly kissed John's cheek. "Thanks to you for not give up on me. You could have gone with that woman Miranda, but you waited for me."

John stared at her. "Ash when we didn't see eye to eye, I gave you the time you needed because, for me, there is no other woman, but I already told you that. You complement my life in every sense of the word. I want to grow old with you. I want your eyes to be the last thing that I see when I take my last breath."

Ashley couldn't hold the tears any longer. "John..." She whispered his name in his ear; his husband words were touching the bottom of her heart

"You said that when you first saw me, you were a wilted flower, and yet I saw in you a beautiful wild flower. You lost your battalion, and yet you were willing to put aside your pain and continue fighting. You are the bravest woman I've ever met in my life. Ash without you I'm lost. You are my light, and the reason I'm going to defeat these machines when they arrive."

Ash hugged her husband tightly; she wanted to tell him she was perhaps expecting a child with him, to complete his happiness, but she preferred to wait. She moved her lips to his husband. "Commander Shepard, you are not planning to begin your duties as a husband?"

John laughed. "Oh, you have no idea Ashley Shepard."

"That sounds perfect John."


	5. Chapter 5

**To be clear Ashley is going to be in all the mission she is not going to stay in the Normandy sitting filling reports all the time become she is pregnant. She is going to speak her mind to John soon.**

**James.**

James was looking at his wife who was walking uneasy around the room since he read a message from Anderson, where he wanted to see him tomorrow at the Alliance HQ. He had a hunch he thinks the meeting had something do with the Reapers. Maybe they were going to send him off world to get ready. The thing was he knew that his wife didn't like the idea that he was sent away again.

James was lucky to have found Sarah. He couldn't forget how he had to beg her for a while until she accepted a date with him, and after that date the two of them began a friendship that eventually turned into romance. A few months later they decided to marry. James wanted to marry quickly, for his military status. James wanted that if anything happened to him Sarah could have all benefices; that belonged to a soldier's wife.

James was Hispanic from Mexico, but he came to live in Vancouver with his uncle since he was a teenager. He struggled a lot in life to become who he is now. He was determined to enter the military, and so he did. James has had his ups and downed during his career, but he couldn't complain. Now he is a lieutenant, but he expected to go far, and maybe work with Shepard. He wants to help him when the Reapers come.

Commander Shepard was a legendary man, and it was the dream of any soldier working under his command. When he learned that his sister in law had worked, and has had a romance with Shepard he couldn't believe it. When he knew that he was alive and that months later they were together again, his surprise couldn't be greater. Now he still couldn't get out of his amazement, that one way or another they were family.

James was looking at his wife again, he sensed that there was something else that was bothering her, and he know it had anything to do with her sister Ashley. Two weeks ago she accompanied her sister to the doctor, and Ashley is expecting a kid from Shepard. The thing was that Ash didn't want to say anything to her husband. James knew that was dangerous, besides Shepard would get angry when he found out that she had been hiding that he was going to be a father.

He walks toward his wife, and he spent his arms around her waist then he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Calm down," he spoke affectionately to his wife.

Sarah moves her hand to her husband's arm and gently strokes it. "I don't want you to go. I'm going to miss you."

James turned her around and grabbed her chin. "Honey, you know I have to go where the Alliance sends me, but I know something out is tormenting you."

Sarah pulled away from her husband and remained thoughtful for a moment, "I understand that if the war occurs Ashley wants to fight side by side with her husband, but James she is pregnant, and John has to know."

"Well, I'm not going to be the one to tell him. I love my life if, Ashley finds out that I opened my mouth she would kill me."

Sarah laughed. "Are you afraid of my sister?"

"Damn right I'm! The only person capable of taming her is Shepard." James saw her become thoughtful again, "what is it now?"

"Oh, nothing ... I was just thinking that my sister suffered too much, and she is finally happy. I guess I fear that she's going to damage her relationship hiding something too important from her husband."

James approached her again. "You may be right, but that's between them." James grabbed her hands? "When you and I are going to have a baby?"

"Not now is too soon."

"But they just got back together, and they are expecting a baby already, why you and I can't have one. Yo quiero un hijo?"

"What?"

"I want a son."

"I love when you speak Spanish even though I don't understand you sometimes. About the baby, John was the one who was desperate to have a child, my sister not so much, and in the end that will bring discussions between them I'm sure of it. You and I can wait a little longer I'm no ready yet. What do you say?"

"I'll do whatever you want." James grabbed his wife by the waist. "Why don't we take advantage of the night to mess around on the bed? Who knows when we are going to be together again," he said before kissing his wife without urgency, it was a gentle, but full of love kiss for her.

Sarah spent her arms around James's neck. "What are you suggesting we could do?"

James lifted her and spent her legs around his waist. "I'm not suggesting anything; I'm going to act." It was the last thing he said before taking her to bed.

The next day he got up early, but his wife was already up, and she had breakfast ready for him. She still had her nightgown on, and she looked beautiful. James was going to miss her a lot. He loved his Job, but what he doesn't love was to leave her alone, and worried about him. He wasn't sure, but he had a bad gut feeling that something bad was going on so, that Anderson called him shortening his short leave.

The two sat at the table to eat breakfast and drink coffee. James noticed his wife silent therefore; he held her hand while they were eating. His heart ached to see her sad, but there was nothing he could do about it. Sarah knew what his life was when the two got married, the only thing that he could do was give love when the two were together.

James took her hand to his mouth to kiss it. "I love you, you know that Sarah."

"I love you too. Just promise me that if, you are sent somewhere, you're going to call me before you leave."

"I promise. Don't worry so much, I'll be fine."

"I hope so. I saw my sister suffer greatly when John died, I don't want to go through that."

"You wouldn't."

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley.<strong>

Ashley had been awake for some time without moving in bed because if she did, she knew she was going to have to run to the bathroom to throw up. Last night she went to bed early with the excuse to have a headache, and left John talking with Joker in the living room who was visiting last night. The two had become very close.

She hadn't said anything to John about her pregnancy yet, but she knew she couldn't continue hiding form him for to long. The past three day she had avoided her husband in bed with silly excuses, but John was a loving man and he understood her. Sometimes she felt nauseous when he comes close to her, and she didn't know why. Her mother told her that some women tend to be disgusted by their husbands when they are pregnant the first three months of the pregnancy.

The thing was that she didn't feel disgust for him if not for the perfume he uses, which she liked before. The thing was that she was a little upset with him for doing this to her. The last three weeks after her wedding she couldn't deny that it had been wonderful, but not the discomfort that she had been feeling. She had already run out of excuses to tell John why she was sick all the time.

A few days ago they had gone to change her name, she no longer called Ashley Williams, but Ashley Shepard and John was happy about that. Her life had changed completely in the last six months, now she was Mrs. Shepard, who was expecting a baby she hadn't planned, everything to please her beloved husband.

Ashley felt John move in bed, and then put his arm around her waist under the blanket; she immediately felt John erection rubbing her leg. She cursed inwardly because right now the only desire she had was to run to the bathroom to vomit. John began to stroke her stomach while he was kissing her neck slowly. When his hand reached her breasts, she bit her lip not to complain of pain. Her breasts were very sensitive, and they were hurting her a lot.

When his caresses intensified, Ashley couldn't take it anymore, and she grabbed his hand stopping him. "John, not now."

John growled with frustration. "Why?" John grabbed her hand and led to his erection. "See princess, I'm so hard for you. I want you." John said then continued kissing her neck.

Ashley felt bad with him, and let out a sigh. "John please stops. Not now."

John stopped and raised his head to look at her. "Ash what's going on with you? Now that we are married don't you like me anymore?"

"How can you say that if I..." Ashley took her hand to her mouth, and get out of bed to run to the bathroom, she heard nothing but when John called her with anguish in his voice.

She entered the bathroom and opened the toilet to throw everything she had eaten last night. She only felt when John knelt behind her and began stroking her hair. A few moments later the nausea stopped and then she look at John, who was watching her with anguish in his eyes. She hugged her husband burst into tears.

"Before our meeting with Anderson I'll take you to the hospital."

Ashley took a deep breath and after she feels calm she move away from him, and she walked slowly back to the room. "It's not necessary."

"Ashley is obvious that you are not right. You said your stomach was upset by the nerves of the wedding, but that was three weeks ago. Get ready I'll take you to the hospital."

"I told you it is not necessary."

"Ash!"

"I'm like this because of you!" She yelled grabbing her stomach, and she had to sit up in bed because everything began to spin around her.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant! Your dream came true!" She screamed on the verge of tears again.

"What? How long did you know that?"

Ashley looked at her husband with fear as she felt the tone of anger in his voice. In all these months, her husband had never raised his voice as he was doing now. "Two weeks ago when I went out with my sister, she took me to her doctor, and there I found out I'm pregnant."

"You're just telling me this right now? Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't tell you because I was afraid that the Reapers came, and you will not let me fight by your side."

"Damn right I'm not going to let you fight Pregnant!"

Ashley stood up quickly, but she had to re-sit, and she saw John trying to touch her. "Don't touch me!" She yells feeling frustrated with him.

"Ash!"

"That was exactly why I didn't want to get pregnant yet. I'm a soldier!"

"You're my wife!"

"Shepard, I'm not cut out to be a typical housewife who is sitting at home waiting for her husband to come back. If that is who you think I am then you married the wrong woman." She regrets those words immediately left her mouth seeing the hurt in her husband's eyes.

"I can't believe you've told me that. I fucking love you. I'm crazy about you, but I see that you only care about your career."

"That's not true don't put words in my mouth. You know I love you too, but I want to be by your side in this war. I want to support you!"

"You don't have to fight on the battlefield to give me support. You being here and being married to me is more than enough for me."

"Not for me!" Ashley saw John's onmitool start blinking. She saw him put a shirt on top, and answer the call. The conversation only lasted a few minutes, but Ashley realized that something was going on.

"What's going on?"

"Get ready," John said walking toward the bathroom.

"John what's going on?"

"Something is happening in space; Admiral Hackett is mobilizing the fleet something big is coming our way."

"The reapers?"

"What else. Get ready Ash."

"John-"

"Not now!" He yells.

She heard him say, and then go to the bathroom. She saw John dashed the door behind him furiously. She stared at the door for a while, thinking about the stupidity that she had told him. She was happy to be married to him, and somehow she was also happy to be expecting his child, but she loved being a soldier.

She changes quickly, and then after her husband came out of the bathroom in silence, she used the bathroom for a moment, and then the two went to the kitchen. John prepared coffee, but even that she dared to drink. She attempted a rapprochement with her husband, but John rejected her, and the two left the apartment without saying a word.

The trip on the Shuttle was tense as neither dared to break the awkward silence between them. Ashley brought her hand to her stomach and closed her eyes as the movement of the shuttle brought the nausea again. She thought that this was their first fight as husband and wife.

"Ash you are okay?" John asks her with concern.

Ashley just opened her eyes and stared at him before closing it again. No, she didn't feel well at all. For the first time, she wanted to be in bed and not get up. She was feeling sleepy and completely drained. She was a woman who used to get up earlier to jog when she was on leave, and now the only thing she wanted was a bed.

"Dammit Ash answered me!"

"Don't yell at me. I don't feel well I have a lot of nausea, therefore, drives the shuttle without moving too much."

"How the hell would I do that?"

"I don't know John you figure out. You wanted a child, now don't complain. You haven't even told me if you liked the news." Ashley saw him move his hand toward her. "Don't touch me!"

"Damn Ash!" John let out a sigh, "of course I'm extremely happy, but your words hurt me. Please I don't want us to argue princess."

"You are going to let me fight by your side."

"Not!"

"So don't talk to me, and drive the damn shutter."

"As you wish!"

When they arrived at the base they entered the building, and Ashley immediately had to run to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out, and John was waiting for her idly with his back against the bathroom wall. She looked around and noticed that people were walking hurriedly. Without saying a word to her husband, she began to walk to where Anderson would be waiting for John.

"So are you going to give me the silent treatment?"

She continued walking ignoring his words until they ran into Anderson and his brother in law. "Anderson, James, good morning."

"Ashley, you look like shit!" James says right away.

"Lieutenant Commander Shepard, the Lt. is right, you're feeling okay? You look pale?"

"Well, the fact is that I don't feel well, and the fault lies with the man next to me."

Anderson looked at John. "What you did to your wife?"

"Me, I didn't do anything!" John said innocently.

"Oh, the hell you didn't." Ashley looks at Anderson. "Your golden boy got me pregnant. that is what's going on with me."

"Shepard, how would you do that now?"

"It was unexpected!" John lies.

"Liar, you got me pregnant on purpose!"

"I didn't hear you complaining when we were doing it!"

"That's not the point!"

"Madre De Dios!" James said as he was shaking his head, and biting his lip to keep from laughing

"Oh, for God's sake you two are incorrigible!" Anderson says he was trying not to laugh too. "C'mon the defense committee is waiting for us. Congratulations Ashley."

"Thanks, Anderson." Ashley said, and she saw her husband looking at her intently but she ignored him. Right now she just wants to kill him.

Ashley watched John walk away with Anderson, and she felt the penetrating gaze of James. "What?"

"Man, give the poor guy a break."

"You want me to give him a break!" Ashley approached James and stood face to face. "Who's going to give me a break? The last three weeks I have spender with my head in the toilet throwing up. My boobs hurt, I'm tired, and all I want to do now is get back to my bed, and crawl under my blanket, or and eat cracker the whole damn day!"

"Shit why I had to open my big mouth to ask, that was too much information!"

"Then shut up!"

"Okay, okay calm down ... you can't be angry... you know because it can be bad for the baby…I think."

"Oh, fuck you," she said before moving on to the wall, where she support her back, and crossed her arms to wait for John to come out.

* * *

><p><strong>John.<strong>

John noticed the smile of Anderson's face as they walked to the meeting room. "What's so funny?"

"I know I should be worried with all that is going on, but I can't help thinking that what is coming on top of you with your wife, is going to be worse than the Reapers."

"I hear you!" The two entered the meeting room. John immediately notices distress on the faces of the defense committee.

"Admiral Anderson. Shepard," someone from the Alliance Council greets them.

"What's the situation?" John asked.

"We were hoping you would tell us," someone from the Alliance Council tell him.

"The reports coming in are unlike anything we've seen. Whole colonies have gone dark. We've lost contact with everything beyond the Sol Relay," someone out from the Alliance Council tell him.

"Whatever this is, it's incomprehensibly powerful."

John was reading a report that an officer had given him, but he didn't have to read it entire, he already knew was going on, and what he felt was anger toward them. "You brought me here to confirm what you already know…The Reapers are here." John saw them all look at each other confused.

"Then…how do we stop them?" The Alliance Council asks him.

John shared a look with Anderson before look at them again. "Stop them? This isn't about strategy or tactics. This is about survival. The Reapers are more advanced than we are, more powerful, more intelligent. They don't fear us, and they'll never take pity on us," John said as he was walking towards them.

"But…there must be some way."

John looks at them for a moment as he thought about the appropriate words to address the Alliance Councils. "If we're going to have any change at surviving this, we have to stand together."

"That's it? That's our plan?" The Alliance Council asks John.

"Admiral, we've lost contact with Luna Base," an officer told Anderson.

"The moon? They couldn't be that close already…." Anderson said.

"How'd they get past our defenses?"

"Sir, UK headquarters has a visual," an officer said.

John looks at the screen, and the scene was terrifying. Someone from the military was trying to give a report, but behind him you could see what looked like a giant machine, just as the one John saw in Eden Prime, then the satellite signal was lost. When the image comeback on the screen he saw reporters that were reporting from everywhere from Earth, china ... Japan, everyone was reporting the arrival of the Reapers, the images were terrifying to watch.

"Why haven't we heard from Admiral Hackett? Anderson said.

"Shepard, what do we do?"

John looked down for a moment before addressing them. "The only thing we can. We fight or we die," he said while pointing at the screen.

"We should get to the Normandy…" Anderson told John.

John was about to answer, but suddenly they all started to hear a noise, and John looked out the window, and a few moments later one of these machines appeared before his eyes shooting everything around. John gave Anderson a quick look. "Move!" He shouted before he began to run. "Go, go, go now!"

John was able to avoid the desk that was coming on top of him by ducking. He looks at the window at the same time a beam fell in front of him throwing him against one of the seats, and then he fell to the floor. He felt dazed for a few seconds until he hears Anderson call him. John took his hand to her forehead and looked Anderson.

"_Ash_!" John immediately thought; then he saw Anderson running toward him, and reaches out. John grabbed his hand and stood up.

"Here, take this. We've got to get moving."

"Sir try to call Ash please," John said grabbing the gun, and before running towards one of the bodies of the committee. He was a soldier, and he knew his priorities, but he was worried about his wife, and his son, or daughter they were expecting. He moved one of the bodies, but all members of the committee had lost their lives during the attack.

John breath calmer when he hear Anderson talk with his wife, which was safe, and she was already on her way to Normandy with James, who was also safe. He follows Anderson. The next section usher them out of the Alliance HQ, and into the war-torn Vancouver cityscape. John keeps up with the admiral as he leaps across the severed beams that were supporting the Alliance building.

John try not to pay attention to the terrifying scene that was taking place around them. He knew that this time would come, but nothing had prepared him for such a huge invasion like that, apart from all John was still worried, by Ashley. John's thoughts were interrupted when a Reaper beam fire at the building in front of him, forcing John to jump over a small gap.

They need to reach the Spaceport and escape the Reaper attack. He continues fallowing Anderson into they reach a ladder, he saw several husks that were climbing the wall building, he take aim and open fire. He pick off as many husk as he can, then he drop down the ladder onto a small balcony. No sooner do his feet touch the ground than several more husks attack. John use well-timed melee attacks to put them down.

A Reaper dreadnought in the distance attacks but narrowly misses, instead blowing open the building in in front of him. He ventures inside, and approach the damaged door across of him. As John pry it open, a husk through the gap and attacks, John give it a strong charged to knock it back, then he opens the door for Anderson.

When Anderson was inside he hears a small thump nearly that catches his attention. John examines the vent in the room to discover a panicked young boy looking for refuge. The child was too scared to follow John, and escapes through the ventilation shaft in a direction that John could follow, so he move on and follow Anderson deeper into the burning debris of the Alliance HQ.

John follows Anderson out the window of the next building. He follows him down the exterior of the building to the area below. As he does, a reaper ship destroys an Alliance dreadnought in the distance, and the resulting shock wave the structure he was on.

The tumble leaves John no worse for wear, so he gets up and immediately he begins following Anderson again. He led John across more debris, over fallen beams, and down to a team of fellow Alliance soldiers who were pinned by Reaper cannibals. John speaks to the injured soldier, and then he quickly takes cover behind the fallen beam on the left.

John waits for the cannibals to open fire. After they stop firing, he pop out of cover and return fire. John takes careful aim at their heads and he picks them off one by one. The soldier explained that he and his group barely escaped the damaged gunship. The radio was left near the gunship, so he and Anderson volunteer to go retrieve it.

John follows Anderson across the makeshift bridge and turns left. He turns right to face several more cannibals. John takes cover near the small debris wall and he waits for the cannibals to pop pot of cover before taking them down.

Once John had cleared the area he makes a right drop into the next area, and walk to the end to find the Radio. He activates the radio to call for help. The Normandy got his distress call and come to his rescues. Unfortunately a group of cannibals arrives before his escape vessel, so he takes cover and hold his position until help arrives.

Several waves if cannibals attack, but John pick his shots carefully and hold them off. He keeps the admiral behind cover to his right while he takes the left. The gaps between john and the cannibals were wide, and the reaper attackers didn't leave their position to get too close to him, so John has the advantage here.

Just as John run out of ammunition, the Normandy arrived. He runs to the nearby beacon for a pickup and escape to the Normandy. Before he goes, however, Anderson reinstates him as an Alliance commander.

Anderson tell him he was going to stay behind, and John argued with him for a while about it, but eventually Anderson decided to stay behind to lead the attack on Earth. John looked at his wife for a moment before looking forward again.

John saw the Shuttles picking up survivors, and then he saw the child that he attempted to save a while back enter one of the Shuttles, to be shot down by a beam. John closed his eyes, and then when he opened his sight was blurred. John clenched his fist tightly as he thought that all this could have been avoided if, the Alliance had believed in him.

He saw Ashley get into the ship, and a few seconds later he followed her behind. John rushed towards her, and grabbed her by the waist and he moved his hand to her stomach stroking slowly. He rests his forehead in her back. "Tell me that you two are okay?" John asked with his voice trembling with fear.

Ashley turned around quickly and grabbed her husband's cheek. "We're fine, and you?"

John answered her with a deep kiss, but it wasn't a passionate kiss but a kiss full of need. He needed his wife now more than ever. He broke the kiss and hugged her gently. "I'm fine now that I have you in my arms again. I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, forgive me."

"You don't have to apologize to me John. I'm the one who has to apologize for what I said."

"Let's forget it. C'mon..."

"Commander..."

"James..."

"Can you tell me what the hell's going on? Where's Anderson? Where we going?"

"James slows down…" Ashley say.

"It is okay Ash. James we're leaving."

"Leaving?"

"James Anderson wants us to go to the Citadel, get help for the fight," Ashley responds.

"Bullshit Ashley! He wouldn't order us to leave."

John took a deep breath, James was now part of his family, and he didn't want to offend him, but his lack of authority was bothering him. "We don't have a choice. Without help, this war's already over."

"Forget it! Drop me off someplace, 'cause I'm no leaving."

"James stops it!" Ashley yells at him.

"Let him Ashley." John says looking at his wife, and then he looked at him. "James, I understand your desperation, but don't you think I'd rather stay and fight? We're going to the citadel…you want out, you can catch a ride back from there."

"No I..." James took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm worried about Sarah too."

"I am worried too, but not just about Sarah, I also worried about my mother, and my other two sisters, but to act against John it will not help at all."

"You're right. I'm sorry Shepard."

"it's okay I understand. I'm also worry about them, they are my family too."

"Commander."

"Joker…That's you?"

"Alive and kicking. I got emergency transmission from Admiral Hackett for you."

"Patch it through."

"Shepard…sustained heavy losses…force was overwhelming. There no way we can defeat them conventionally…"

"Anderson's already ordered me to the citadel, to talk to the council."

"First, I need you…iance outpost on Mars…ore we lose control of the system."

John raised his hand to salute. "Yes sir."

"…been researching the Prothean Archives with Dr. T'soni…found a way to stop the Reapers…only way to stop them…in contact soon. Hackett out."

"Joker. Set a course for the Mars Archives."

"Mars? Roger that."

"Why Mars John? What does he think we can find there?" Ashley asked her husband.

"I don't know yet, princess, but if it helps us win this war..." John said as he walked over to where his armor was to grab it, and then he walked towards his wife. He grabbed her hand and led her to the locker.

In the dressing room the three put on their armor. James went out the room first and left them alone. John walked toward Ashley and grabbed her cheek. He didn't want to piss her off again, but he was afraid to take her to Mars. "Ashley I don't want you to go down with us."

"John please you need me."

John moved his hand to her stomach. "I don't want anything to happen to our baby that is growing inside you. I... shit I should have listened to you, and wait, but my desire to be a father didn't let me think clearly."

"It's too late for regrets Commander," Ashley moved her hand to her stomach and covered John's hand. "Are you happy?"

"Yes... yes... but a while ago I felt desperate thinking that something had happened to you two." John joined his forehead against hers. "Ashley if something happens to you two I'll go crazy."

"You'll take care of us..."

"I'll take care of you two with my life Ash. You should have told me before. Now I can't fully enjoy the happiness it gives me to know that I'm going to be a father. All that had just happened is tormenting me; I can't stop listening to the sound of those machines." John hugs Ashley and laid his head on her shoulder. "I need you Ash."

"Lean on me John, we're here for you."

"We... it is so nice to hear you say that word. God Ashley I'm going to be a father!" John said, unable to hold back the tears of joy and sadness at the same time.

Ashley had given him the greatest gift he could receive, but at the same time these machines had come to overshadow their happiness. All these months John had looked forward to the moment when she told him they were going to be parents, and now he couldn't enjoy it. John couldn't erase from his mind the Shuttle falling with that child inside.

His wife embraces him, and although the armor prevented him from enjoying the warmth of her arms it was enough for John to feel calm. Ashley began to wipe the tears from his cheek with kisses, and John moved his lips to hers, to unite in a kiss full of love.

Only her lips could make him forget the hell that's outside. Only Ashley could give him strength to face the difficult times ahead. Yes, his wife was the only one able to make him forget everything was going on around him.

"I love you my princess," John said without breaking the kiss.

"And I love you, my hero man."


	6. Chapter 6

**My Shepard is paragon, and Vanguard. What Ashley is feeling during her pregnancy, I know from experience that it is true, I'm not exaggerating.**

John entered the Shuttle with his wife. He was still a little worried and nervous. Now he not only had to keep an eye on the Reapers, but in his pregnant wife too. John knew his wife very well to know she wasn't going to stay on the ship filling out reports. The truth was that he liked to have Ashley on the battlefield with him. He couldn't deny that he liked the flirting between them during missions.

John shook his head; he needed to put his head on the mission. He saw his wife go to the end of the shuttle, and sit down then join hands and lowered her gaze to the floor. He couldn't avoid feeling immense pain because he knew she was thinking about her family. He told James to get going, and then he sit next to her and grabbed Ashley's hand. "I'm sure they are okay, Ashley."

"I hope so. I am quite sure that you are going to beat those damn reapers."

"Is there any doubt? Ash I have too many reasons to not lose." John Kiss Ashley's hand, "I can't lose now more than ever. I want us to have a home for our son or daughter."

"What do you want?"

John smiled at her. "I wanted a son, but I would love to have another princess, and name it after you. I guess whatever comes is fine with me, is going to be my child, and I'm going to love he or him either way in the same way I love you princess." John saw her, remaining silent. "What's now?"

Ashley touched his cheek. "You are the man who is going to save the galaxy? You're too fucking sweet. Damn these nauseous are killing me John."

John smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm not sweet, I just love you. Hang in there my love; we soon are coming back to the ship so you can rest."

"Commander, we're almost there, and Joker wants to talk to you," James told him.

John looked at Ashley. "Smile Princess, you know that your smile is what lights up my life." John said before getting up to walk towards James. "Go ahead joker."

"I've been trying to reach Mars on secure channels. No one's answering."

"Any sign of Reaper activity?"

"Negative," Joker replay back.

"Edi?"

"The base appears to be online. It's possible the inhabitants were evacuated."

"We'll know soon enough. Be ready… just in case."

"Roger that. Normandy out."

John returned to his wife, and he extended his hand to her to help her get up. The two stood in the doorway. John grabbed Ashley's chin. "Listen to me I want you to stay in cover, and don't you go launching yourself to your target."

"Commander you are telling me how to do my job, I think I've shown you that I know how to taking care myself on the battlefield."

"Cut the formalities with me Ash, we are alone."

"Yes Sir."

"Ash..."

"Alright my hero man I'll take care of myself, and our child."

John shook his head before putting on his helmet. Definitely Anderson was right to say that he would have a problem worse than the Reapers. His wife was already giving him a headache, but John couldn't deny that he was happy; she was beside him bringing him peace of mind.

A few minutes later the three left the Shuttle. John looked at the area before moving on to know where they were standing. He saw that a storm was rolling in from the distance. He walks toward the landing area with his team. He saw a ladder near the far end of the landing area. He climbs down to find the first few signs of what happened at the facility.

"What's that?" James asked.

"He's alliance. Sargent Reeves. Didn't put up a fight before he died," Ashley said after they found a body, which Ashley examine with her onmitool.

"Something is not right, here," James said.

"Let's keep a low profile till we know what's going on," John said then they walk left of the ladder. John moved forward cautiously sending James to take cover behind the short walls before sneaking up and taking cover as well, they all saw Cerberus Assault Troopers executing facility workers!

"Dammit they are executing them!" James said.

John opened his mouth to send Ashley to cover when he saw her running attacking their target. "Damn it!" He left cover and smash himself against the soldiers using his biotic charge, in conjunction with his nova. He saw James and Ash pick one by one the rest of the soldiers, and then he walked over to his wife. "What did I tell you?" Ashley grabbed his hand squeezing.

"I'm fine Commandant-I mean John. C'mon."

John stared at her for a moment, and he couldn't deny that he was proud of her although, she was a headache sometimes. They move on, the area leading to the facility entrance was short; it was a narrow road with plenty of vehicles, crates, and small structures.

John carefully led his squad down the path past a large transport vehicle. When they reach the area with the convoy, immediately John orders his squad to cover and wait for the Cerberus forces to rush out. They watch for the Cerberus troops to take position, and then they begin picking them off. Once they clear the entrance area, they make a right taking the elevator into the facility. John approached the elevator control to start it.

John couldn't understand what Cerberus was doing on Mars. He had lost any kind of connection with that organization after sending the Illusive Man stray to hell. He was feeling a little uneasy about it, and then he felt the penetrating gaze that his wife and James were giving him so he turns around to face them.

"Yes?"

"John do you have any idea why they're here?" Ashley asks him.

"Ashley you doubt me again?"

"No! I was just saying it because you used to work with them; I thought that you could have a clue why they are here?"

"I didn't work with them; we joined forces to destroy the collector that was it." John sighed. "I don't know why they are here, and what they want." John said with frustration.

"One thing is for sure Commander, Cerberus brings bad news," James said.

"Agree." John looked at Ashley, who grabbed his hand. "Ash, don't distrust me now. I could not-"

"I trust you blindly."

"Good that's what I needed to hear."

The pressure of the elevator interrupted the conversation between them and after they had removed their helmets, they entered the base. John shared a smile with Ashley, which calm the anxiety that he was feeling. The last thing he needed right now was that Ashley distrusted him again. They continued walking until they hear a noise coming from the vent.

They took cover behind the Mako that was parked at the entrance of the base. They were ready to attack mainly James, when they saw Liara jump out the ventilation tube which was being chased by Cerberus soldiers. John immediately stops James, and approached, Liara.

"Shepard! Thank the goddess you're alive!"

"Liara," John said, he felt happy to see her.

"I was worried with the reports coming in. They hit earth hard," Liara said to him.

"Yeah It was…difficult to leave," Ashley said sadly

"Ashley. I'm sorry…but why'd you came here?"

"Hackett ordered us to come. Said you'd know what was going on."

"I do," she said and turned towards a window.

"Hallelujah. Some answers, finally," James said.

"Maybe. I've discovered plans for a Prothean device, one that could wipe out the Reapers.

John walks fast toward her. "Here? On Mars?" John asked surprised about that information.

"In the Prothean Archives, yes."

"We've known about the Archive for decades. Why now?"

"Elimination process mixed with a little desperation. When you destroyed the alpha relay you bought us time, but then you got put under investigation, and with all that was going on with you two, I knew I had to do something," Liara explains. She crossed her arms, "Hackett knew too, that is why he contacts me, after you helped me, and asking me if, I could use my resources as shadow broken to find a way to stop the reapers. My search brought me here. Hackett gave me access to the archives and Adrian kept me up to date on your status. I meant to come to your weddings but..."

Yeah ... yeah ... you were too busy being the Shadow Broker to go to the wedding of your friends," Ashley said crossing her arms.

"Ash!" John exclaimed.

"It's the truth I know you felt hurt about her absent!"

"This's not the time sweetheart," John told his wife carefully not to anger her, and then he looked back at Liara. "Sorry Liara she's a little unwell!"

"Oh that's the new name for a pregnant woman!"

"Oh Madre," James said.

Liara looked at John. "Now… You got her pregnant now? Shepard!"

"Oh for God's sake forgets it Liara, just continue with your explanation." John looked at his wife and gave her a warning look, and saw her roll her eyes upward, then he looks back to Liara.

"In any case, my work pays off. The archives are filled with data from an overwhelmingly amount. I think I found what I needed."

"I guess I'll believe it when I see it. Where we find this weapon?" John asks her.

"It's not a weapon, not yet, is plans for a device, a blueprint," Liara said.

"It's more than what we had one minutes ago. How we get it?"

"The archives are just across, that tramway." Liara indicated by pointing out the window. "Assuming it to Cerberus not locked, yet."

"What they're here for Liara?" John asks her.

"For the same reason that we are here for us, for the only reason the archives..."

"Why?" John didn't understand what Cerberus want, what were his motives this time. As James said early, Cerberus is bad news, and he didn't like what was going on.

"The prophets came close to destroying the reapers. They had a plan to destroy them, but they ran out of time."

"And something powerful enough to destroy the reapers ..." Ashley said, looking at her husband.

"Just maybe it's something that Cerberus might be interested in." John told her.

"So is a race to the archives," James says.

Then they heard another noise, and Cerberus agents were trying to enter the room. John knew it was a matter of seconds for them to succeed in breaking the door.

"We've got Company John," James said, moving to cover.

John looked at Ashley as he was thinking that this would be an good excuse to send her back to the ship. "Ash-"

"Don't even think about it!"

He stayed with his mouth open for a second, and in her eyes he saw that there was no turning back, and then he look at James. "James gets back to the shuttle. If Cerberus beats us to the Archives, I need you covering the exits."

"But…"

"Now, Lieutenant." John saw him hesitate for a moment, and then leave. Then he takes cover behind one of the Mako next to Ashley.

"Looks like they found us," Liara said.

"There's the asari bitch!" An Assault trooper said.

John was enraged to hear that. "Liara use your singularity to stop these idiots, I'll do the rest." John said then among them three with powers conventions they wiped them away. Then move on to find a way onto the catwalks above.

They walk over to the vehicle lift control since they've sabotage the elevator, and John activate them. They lift a nearby platform on the left, allowing them to jump onto the platform to reach the catwalk area overhead.

They follow the walkway to a closed door and they open it. John saw a small complement of Cerberus stationed there. John opened the door and they entered. He immediately took note of the agents who were waiting for them.

"Shepard takes cover," Liara said.

John quickly takes cover and slide to the right positioned directly behind an Assault Trooper. Once he was within striking range, John execute a quick kill from cover eliminate one of the soldiers, but alert the rest.

With the hornet's nest stirred, he was free to rush out of cover and quickly put down the rest of the enemies in the room with his squad. After that they exit the room via the door in the far corner and enter a large room that resembles a waiting area.

"We'll need access to the pedway. Control should be nearby," Liara said to them before she moves over to the terminal. "Damn it! Security had been tampered with. Shepard, see if you can gain access to the pedway," Liara said again.

John active the security console to unlock access to the roof that leads to the pedway. He saw Liara sit down to work in the Terminal for a moment, as he do Ashley point to the scream and John spy a mysterious woman running around the facility.

"Who is that?" Ashley asks Liara.

"That's Dr. Eva core. She got here about a week ago," Liara said, and then she walks toward John. "Any luck?"

"Pedway's been locked out."

"All right. Look like there's construction nearby. We can get out on the roof. We can find a way around from there," Liara said.

"Great. Let's move," John said.

They exit the hatch and venture out into the facility's exterior. The storm was nearing, and the tramway has been activated. John was sure that someone from the Cerberus teams is en route to the Archives ahead of them. They drop down the letter on the left and they make a sharp left down the long walk away. John looks at the ladder for a moment.

"Ash you are okay?" He couldn't stop himself from being worried about her.

"Yes…go up. Stop worry about me."

"You know is no only about you anymore."

"I know…were fine I swear."

He goes up the ladder at the walkway's far end, then he hop across the small gap toward the open hatch leading back into the research facility. Upon entering the room, John could see the scientist's body's throughout the room, it was sick to see what Cerberus was able to do to achieve their goal. As far he could remember Cerberus was an organization that used to protect humanity this goes against them.

When they reach the bottom of the stairs, he saw several Troopers on the other side of a window. He shattered the window easily with his gun. John used Liara singularity and his biotic charge while Ashley used her sub machine gun on the Troopers, killing them quickly.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Ashley said.

"Just like old days!" Liara said.

They climb over the small partition into the next room, where the Assault Troopers were, then he active the environmental controls in the small to the right. This depressurizes the room, and all of the lights come back on. A small security recording point out by Ashley reveals what happened in the facility prior to his arrival.

"I guess we know how Cerberus got in," John said turning the Video off.

"I should've realized it when I met her. I was just so focused on finding a way to stop the Reapers," Liara says sadly.

"Stopping the Reapers is the only thing we should be focused on. It's not your fault." John said.

"But what if we're wrong, What if there is no way to stop them? What if this is our last day and we're wasting on nonsense."

"Come on Liara," John said trying to comfort her friend.

Liara look at him with tearful eyes, "I know I shouldn't think this way. I don't know how you do it Shepard?"

John looked at his wife who was standing on the doorway. "When there is so much at stake I just think about what I would lose if I failed," John said as he looks at Ashley then he shared a smile with his wife before turning back to look at Liara.

"That's a terrible burden."

"I don't think so. Now I have a child on the way that is going to needs a home, our galaxy. I'm fought for all of us, I can't and I'll not lose. We'll stop them Liara together," John said touching her shoulder.

"Thanks. I want to believe you. Okay. Doors open. We can get to the labs and tram station through there."

"Good. Let's move." John walks over to his wife, and she grabs his hand.

"That was touching." Ashley looked at Liara for a moment. "C'mon Liara, we'll be fine, we have our hero right here with us."

"Well, you are who have the hero!"

"I'm not going to do this along, we all going to be hero in the end," John said, as he was shaking his head, and began to move forward. He felt flattered that they thought that about him, but ultimately without his crew he wouldn't be able to defeat his enemies. He had the best crew, and he had to admit.

They exit through the newly unlocked door on the room's far side. They go upstairs on the right, and he opened the door. At the far end of the walkway were several Cerberus Assault Troopers. They keep their distance and pick them off using combinations powers. They had to follow a series of corridors, using the same tactics.

John could avoid noticing that it was the first time he was fighting side by side with Ashley in a long time. Even though he knew that his wife wasn't feeling well, she was doing a good job. That made John question himself about if, trying to pull her away from what she loved was the right thing to do. He wanted to see her happy, but he was afraid that something happened to that child they were expecting while they were fighting in combat. He took a deep breath and put his head on a mission, later he would talk to her.

After reach the hall's far end, they turn left to find a sterilizer room, the controls for the room was outside and he walks toward them. John waits for the beams to sweep away from the center of the room and he hit the controls when the beams were at their widest. After John stopped them, he saw Ashley cover her mouth. "Ash..."

"What the hell is that smell" Ashley said with disgust.

"They just activated the contamination protocol," Liara said.

"With the staff still inside. Oh God I'm going to throw up, "she said.

John moved quickly towards her, and grabbed her cheek. "Breathe!"

"You want me to breathe that damn smell?"

"Williams look at me!"

"John I..."

"Breathe deeply," John saw her doing it in then she calm down. "See that's my girl. Can you continue princess?"

Ashley put her hand on top of John's, and nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Not at all, you're doing a good job princess," John kissed her. "I love you." He then hears Liara clear her throat, and he looked at her. "What?"

"I envy you Ashley," she says looking at Ashley

"I'm sorry," Ashley said.

"Its good envy, I'm glad you two are together again. C'mon let's move on."

After reviewing the room, they exit through the door on the far side and follow the hall to a locked door; John opened to find mounted cannon at the hall's far end.

"That's the tram line takes us right to the Archives. No doubt Cerberus has it locked down. Hopefully we can override it at the security station. It just through here" Liara said.

"Look out!" Ashley yells.

When the canon began to shoot, John immediately pushed Ashley to the side, and the three took cover against a wall. "You have to be fucking kidding me!"

"Liara is that the only way in?" Ashley asks her.

"It's the only way I know of," Liara said.

John thought for a moment what to do to avoid it; they need to get in there. "We'll skirt around it. Stay out of its sights," John said.

"I'll move up first," Ashley said.

"Ashley wait, Dammit!" John yells in panic to see her move inside the room, and then he saw that she was fine. "Dammit this woman is going to kill me!"

"Don't let it target you!" Ashley yells.

"Relax Commander, she's fine now move I will follow you behind."

"Liara be careful."

"Noted."

They move left from cover to cover, and they were around the walkway until they flank the wall-mounted machine gun. Once they reach its side, it can no longer target them, so it stops firing to John, and the others. Unfortunately this leave the security room full of Cerberus troops for John, and his squad to contend with.

John leave his cover and open the door into their security room, they immediately open fire, so John take cover behind the wall while his squad moves into position. John peek out of cover, and take out the trooper closer to him, then he order Liara to use singularity near the center of the room to create a bottleneck in case the enemies attempt to advance. Once john thinned their number, Ashley finishes them off with her machine gun

After that, John active the console in the room to trigger a security video of the Archives, the video feed shows the Mysterious woman from earlier no known to be Dr. Eva. Clearly a member of Cerberus, the doctor orders her troops around while John remains locked out of the Archives.

"It seems that they made it to the Archives," Liara said.

"And it looks like they won't be sending a tram anytime soon," Ashley said.

"Can you override it?" John asks Liara.

Liara moved to one of the consoles, "no, the archives are in different network they have us completely locked out."

"Not completely. What if we could find a short-range transmitter-helmet-to-helmet?"

"And?"

"C'mon dear, used you imagination. We can convince them that we are on them side, tell them that Alliance forces have been taken care of," she said smiling.

"You're smart. You see that's why I made you my wife. Go see what you can find"

"For that and for another things Commander," she said, turning around to walk out of the room.

John let out a sigh and then he felt the look of Liara on his back. "What?"

"She's lucky."

"Liara-"

"Oh, is okay, I can't deny that Lieutenant-Commander has become very... capable."

"That she has."

"John! I found something."

John walks out the room toward Ashley. "What've you got?"

"He has a transmitter in his helmet, if I can...Oh," Ashley move away fast from the body. "Oh, God. He looks like a husk."

"Yes, not quite, but they definitely did something to him." John said, moving toward the body. He bent down to check it, and find the transmitter.

"Engineer? By Cerberus? They claim to stand for humanity, and they do this to their own people. I dread to think that could've been you, John."

John immediately approached her to see the disgust and horror on her face. He grabbed her hand. "But that's not me. Cerberus didn't change me, and you know that I've showing to you all this time we have been together."

"Yes, but ... God John this is overwhelming."

John then hugged his wife to comfort her. "I know, but now we are together on this. We have each other and we are going be together wherever this takes us."

"I'm happy that you planned that trap with Anderson, to be with me. Knowing me I dread to think what would have happened if we had just met today, things would have been different."

John pulled away from her to stare into her eyes. "I know I could have convinced who I really am because we love each other, and there is nothing stronger than love."

"Oh, stop it; you're going to make me cry. I'm with you a one hundred percent."

"Good, now let's see if we can get that tram sent over here."

Immediately the tram arrived John order Ashley to the left side of the warehouse and Liara to the right. He entrench himself near the top of the stairs at the center of the room and open fire. As the Cerberus troops rush out the tram, they're instantly John moves down by his coordinated, triangulated fire.

After dispatching the soldiers, John gets on the tram with his team and uses the cable-car controls to get moving. When Cerberus attempt to stop him the cable car fails, they send another tram to finish him off. John opens fire on the soldiers as they approach on the tram, and use Liara Singularity to lift them up while the tram continues to move.

He and Ashley fire on the floating foes and he use Ashley power to take them out, then they hope into their cable car and he uses his nova to finish them off. Then he uses the new cable car to finish his trek to the Archives.

"Dammit I can deny the way you scream when you use your Nova is hot!" Ashley comment.

"Ash!" John yells blushing.

"Well, it's true," Liara said looking at the floor.

"Stop that!" John said shaking his head but he was smiling at the same time.

The Archive docking station was swarming with Cerberus troops. John leaves his squad in the cable car while he takes cover in one of the depressions in the docking area. He shift left and right in the depression, using a combination of weapons fire powers to take down each Cerberus soldier in the room.

The second wave of enemies did take a bit more effort to take down; the combination of Guardians and Centurions did make things a bit more difficult with minimal cover. John had to rely on his power during this wave to pull away their shields, or knock them off balance. Once the Guardians were exposed, they were much more difficult to defeat than Assault Troopers or Centurions. After clear the room they gain access to the Archives.

"Ashley checks the aria, and please be careful," John told his wife before moving forward with Liara.

John and Liara came up the beacon which was situated in the middle of the room. He saw Liara start working on the terminal.

"Shepard!"

John turns around to hear the voice that called him by name meeting a hologram of the Illusive Man. He wasn't surprised; he had suspected that at the end they were going to meet up with him.

Liara immediately pointed his gun at him. "Illusive Man?" She said.

"Fascinating race, the Protheans. They left all this for us to discover, but we've squandered it. The alliance has known about the Archives for more than thirty years, and what, have they done with it?"

"What do you want?" John asks him.

"What I've always wanted. The data in these art facts holds the key to solving the Reaper threat." The Illusive man said looking at the beacon.

"I've seen your solution your people are turned into monster."

"Hardly. They're being improved."

"Improved?" John said, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That's what separates us, Shepard: Where you see a means to destroy, I see a way to control—to dominate and harness the Reapers' power. Imagine how strong humanity would be if we controlled them."

"Earth is under siege, and you're hatching a scheme to control the Reapers?" John asks him.

"You've always been shortsighted. Hasty and you destruction of the collector base proved that."

"That base was an abomination. Hundreds of thousands of humans were murdered there," John said, obviously upset.

"This isn't you fight any longer. Shepard. You can't defeat the Reapers, even with the Prothean data."

"Work with me. Give me control of you resources, and I'll stop them."

"You'd do better than most, but the odds aren't in you favor. More importantly, I don't want the Reapers destroyed. We can dominate them use their power, harness their very essence to bring humanity to the apex of evolution."

"You've gone too far. The Reapers will kill us all if we don't stop fighting each other!"

"I don't expect you to understand, Shepard. And I'm certainly not looking for you approval. You were a tool, an agent with a singular purpose. And despite our differences, you were relatively successful. But like the rest of the relic in this place, your time is over."

"Enough talk. Liara," John said realizing that whatever he says, the Illusive Man would never see reason; however, John realized that he was crazier now more than ever.

"Don't interfere with my plans, Shepard. I won't warn you again."

"Duly noted."

"Shepard!"

"What?'

"The data it's not here. It's being erased."

"Goodbye, Shepard." The Illusive man said.

"Dammit! How's he doing it?"

"It's local. Someone's uploading the information."

"Local but-"

"Hey! Step away from the console. Now! Ah…"

John heard Ashley scream. "Ashley!" John shouted running towards her.

"She's got the data!"

"You are okay?"

"Yes…C'mon we can lose her."

They ran behind her, but apparently there was nothing that can stop her. She was too fast, and neither bullets, nor powers work against her. John calls James over the Comm, in order him to bring the shutter in, so not to let her escape.

When they reached a point on the facility roof John saw the Doctor entering the Cerberus's Shutter. "James, Normandy, somebody Dammit!"

"I got this." James said.

John saw the shutter come from afar and then crashing against Cerberus Shutter, he had to throw himself to the floor to avoid the Shutter. "Dammit!" Few moment after he got up from the floor. "Ashley you're okay?" John asks her while he was walking toward her, but Ashley motioned with her hand, that she was fine.

John then approached James who was getting out the shuttle. "What the hell was that? You could have kill us all!"

"Commander she was going to escape."

"That's beside the point!" John saw James look behind him then he turned to see Dr. Eva, who was coming out of the Shuttle that was on fire, and start walking towards Ashley. "Ash!" John shouted drawing his gun when he saw James running towards them, and get in the middle.

John looked in horror as the doctor grabbed James by his helmet, and raised him in the air. Let him go!" He saw her taking orders over her Comm, and then she smashed James head against the shutter. Dr. Eva throws him to the floor, and then she started running towards him, and John used all his ammunition on her until she fell to the floor. He then saw Ashley run toward James, and he followed her. "Ashley..."

"No... No... This can't be happening," she screamed as she crouched in front of James

"Ashley calm down."

"Look at him!"

"Shepard, we've got Reaper sights are in orbit." Joker said over the Comm.

"I got it Joker."

"Listen to me... Ashley!"

"Yes I'm listening."

"Grab that thing, I'll take James he will be fine." John saw her stare at James. "Ash goes do what I say now. We need to leave!"

"Okay... Okay."

John took James in his arms, and they all walk toward the Normandy that had arrived at the same time with the Reapers. They all went inside the ship cargo bay, and then they went to the elevator toward the med bay.

In the med bay, John put James in one of the bed, and then he took off his and James's helmet. He looks at him for a moment, and then he approached Ashley who looked pretty shaken up with all that has passed. "Ash..."

"How this happened, my sister is going to go crazy if something happens to James."

"Calm down, he's going to be fine."

"Yes, but he needs medical attention. We have to leave the sol system," Liara said.

"I know Liara," John replay.

"The Citadel is our best chance. We can find help there," Liara said.

"Get us to the Citadel ASAP, joker," John said.

"Roger that."

"Hang on Ash, we will give James the help he need."

"Liara please, see what you and EDI can learn from that thing," John said.

"Commander, I'm receiving a signal over the secondary QEC I believe its Admiral Hackett," Edi said.

"Patch me through. Ashley waits for me here."

"I'll do that."

John headed towards the secondary QEC where Hackett was waiting for him. Liara joined them few moments later, and the two were able to talk to him, and report on everything that happened on Mars. Few minutes later he returns to the med bay, where he saw Ashley who was standing in front of James, trying to wipe the blood from his face.

John put his hand on her shoulder, and she immediately turned to hug him. John began to stroke her hair gently to try to calm her down a bit. "Calm down too much stress is no good for you right now."

Ashley pulled away from him fast. "That's the only way you're going to see me now, like a pregnant woman!"

"Ash-"

"Throughout the mission you was only worry about me. What about your crew?"

"That's not fair Ashley; you worry me far more, for your stage of pregnancy!"

"Enough John, I can take care of myself. You should've paid attention to James."

"Hey! I didn't know that was going to happen; besides... shit... what would have happened if she had grabbed you instead of James, Ashley?"

Ashley instinctively grabbed her stomach. "Oh God..."

John approached her again and grabbed her cheek. "Exactly, and probably because of that James acted quickly, and I don't know how I'm going to pay him for saving the life of both of you. You are very nervous now; let's go down to the cabin so we can change our clothes I don't think you can take nothing for those nerves."

"No I can't, and I don't want to leave James alone."

"I'll stay with him," Liara said entering the room.

"Liara we'll be back in a few minutes," John said.

"Okays take you time."

Ashley and John went to the elevator and up to their cabin. As they entered they didn't pay attention to the large aquarium, or that if the cabin was comfortable. They took off their armor, and John found clean uniform as his had blood stain. He saw Ashley sat at the foot of the bed.

He crouched in front of her, and put his hand on her cheek felt it wet. "Ashley...I can't see you like this."

"I don't want you to have mercy on those damn machines, or with Cerberus. I want you to destroy them. I don't want our child to be born in the war."

"Copy that. Please don't cry."

"Why I'm feeling like this. I'm strong, and now the only thing I want is a hug from yours, and cries."

John smiled and stood up with her to share a big hug. "Ashley you're human, it's natural that you feel like that. We just saw thousands dying in front of our eyes, and on top of that James almost got kill, it is overwhelming, I feel like you."

"John I need you."

"I'm here. I love you my princess."

"Funny, I used to hate that you call me like that, and now I feel good every time you do it."

"Then I'll call you princess all the time." John kissed her cheek over and over as he repeated it that nickname until she stopped crying.

"You're going to keep on loving me like this when I get fat for the pregnancy?"

"I would love you even if you stay chubby. I love your heart and soul Ash, and yes you are beautiful I can't deny that, but I fell in love with your being, not your physical body."

"You're wonderful ... thank you."

"Thank you for being with me today. You being here mean everything to me."

"John I..."

"C'mon princess let's go with James."

"I feel dizzy."

"Of course you do you haven't eaten anything. Let's deal with this first, and when we return, I will cook something for you."

"Well, soup sounds perfect right now."

"Whatever you ask me to cook for you I will do it my queen. Your request is my command."

"Liara's right, I am lucky to have you."

"No I'm the lucky one."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about some grammatical errors, but I've never studied English. I came to this country to work to support my family and going to school wasn't an option for me.**

**Ashley.**

Ashley left the cabin with her husband and they enter the elevator, and she just hugged John until the elevator reached the third floor. Ash had never felt such a need to feel loved as she was feeling now. Maybe she felt like that for the reasons John gave her a while ago in the cabin, or just were hormones. The only thing she knew is that she needed her husband's arms around her body more than ever.

"Ash my love I'm worried about you."

"I'll be fine after I eat something," she said. John stroked her hair, and then gave her a soft kiss on her lips, and among all the madness that is going on, she felt safe in his arms.

Both came out of the elevator to the med bay. James still remained unconscious. Liara was scanning his body. She sat in a chair to wait, and as she did so, she couldn't stop thinking about her family. Ashley didn't know what she would do if something had happened to her family. Yes, she had her husband, but she adored her family. Silently she begged God to take care of them. A few minutes later, the Normandy arrived at the Citadel, and some nurses immediately greeted them. She came out together with Liara and John.

"Where are you taking him?" John asked the nurses.

"Huerta Memorial, best care on the Citadel."

"John I need to go with them," Ashley told him.

"We need to see the Council," Liara said.

Ashley knew that Liara is right, there is a war on, and it had to be the first priority, but she wanted to know at least that she is going to leave his brother-in-law in good hands. She opened her mouth to say something, but at that time; Bailey made his entrance. She had seen him before working as a captain on the Citadel. Ashley saw her husband greet him.

"Captain Bailey. Good to see you again," John said sharing a handshake with him.

"It is good to see you all—though it's Commander" now."

"Congratulations?" John said.

"Thanks, now half my job is dealing with political bullshit and escorting dignitaries around. No offense, on the contrary, you two are my heroes, I wish I could do what you two did," Bailey said.

"I hear that," John said scratching his head.

"You're here to bring us to the Council?" Liara asks him.

"I'm here to tell you the Council is expecting you, but they are dealing with their own…problems with the war and everything. They apologize for the inconvenience, and blah, blah, blah…Meet them here, at Udinas's office. They'll be ready soon enough."

"All right," John said.

"You might have time to go by the medical center, if you want to check on progress there."

"Thanks, we might do that."

"You two go on ahead, I'll head up to Udinas's office." Liara said.

After they were alone, Ashley approached him. "If you want I can go with James you can go with-"

"No, we'll both go; I want you to be with me when I talk to them. I need your support. Only you can give me the calm I need to not say anything inappropriate in front of them, because you know...how my conversations with them always end."

"I know they have never believed anything you told them about the Reapers, and that is why we are in this mess now."

The two made their way to the elevator. She had to breathe deeply after they entered because her body was feeling strange right now. Her husband stood behind her and put his arms around her stomach. She felt moved, by the way; he was stroking her stomach. Ashley knew she had to be careful, because John wouldn't forgive her if she lost that child whom John is waiting eagerly.

Few moments later they broke contact to exit the elevator to go to the reception, but on the way they met with Dr. Chakwas. Ashley felt very happy to see her she is a great friend. They used to talk a little of everything in the Sr-1, and she always gave her good advice.

"Ashley, Shepard, I'm glad to see you two together."

Ashley greeted her with a hug. "Me too I'm glad to see you."

"Doctor, I didn't know you were here," John said, greeting her with a hug too.

"I'm working an Alliance R&D lab down in Shalta Wards, coordinating closely with Admiral Hackett. I heard you two escaped Earth in the Normandy, and that someone was critically injured. I came as fast as I could."

"We had a run-in with a Cerberus synthetic on Marks. James Vega took the worst of it. How is he doing?" John asks her.

"Very well, all things considered. I'm impressed with Lieutenant Vega's resilience, as well as Dr. Michel's expertise. I wish I could have been there to help on Mars."

"Your place is in Normandy's med bay, not some lab," John said to her.

"I couldn't agree more. You say the word, and I'm with you two I'm glad to see you two together after what Ashley suffered by your death Commander."

"I know and Thanks Doc. The Normandy wouldn't be the same without you. Doctor Get your things. Docking Bay D24," John said.

"Yes, Commander. And thank you for giving me the opportunity to be with you again in these difficult times."

"Don't thank us so soon remember: Joker is still aboard," John said.

"And I'd be surprised if he's been remembering his medication." Chakwas looked at Ashley. "You don't look well." She looked at Ashley. "You don't look well. What is going on?"

Ashley grabbed John's hand, and smile. "We got married a few weeks ago. I'm pregnant."

"Then congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you, Doctor. I want you to see Ashley, and examine her when we get back to the ship. I want to know that she and my child are well."

"Then I'm glad I found out now, there are some things I will need that certainly are not in the ship. Ashley you are going to need vitamins among other things, but we'll talk about it on the ship. Well, I'll see you two aboard the Normandy."

After the doctor left Ashley looked at her husband. "You couldn't wait?"

John grabbed her hands. "No, you two are my priority. You want to fight beside me it is okay with me, but first I need to know that you're okay. C'mon let's go see James."

Ashley couldn't do anything, but smile; she couldn't deny that the care that John is giving her made her feel good. The two walked into James room. When they were come in, some doctors were leaving the room. John stayed outside talking to them, and she entered the room. For a moment, she stared at James, and she couldn't avoid the tears that overshadowed her sight to see him like that, and think about her sister too.

"Hey James, God is hard to see you like that. I don't know what to say but thank you. I'm sure you saved the life of this child that is growing inside of me. I just hope you get well. You need to be okay for Sarah I don't want her to suffer what I suffered once." Ashley felt her husband's hand grab hers, and she could no longer hold her tears. "Oh God John this is so hard."

"Ashley doesn't cry. I talk to the doctors, and they are very optimistic. I haven't worked with James before, but from what little I could see on Mars, I can say that he is a good soldier, and he's going to pull through."

"Yes you are right."

"C'mon we have to go see the Council."

They left the room, and minutes later they were entering Udina's office where the secretary was waiting for them, and then she took them to where the meeting is taking place. When they entered the room, she saw that Udina was currently talking to the council.

"We've got our own problems, Councilor. Earth is not in this alone," the turian Councilor was telling Udina.

"But Earth was the first council word hit. By all reports, it faces the brunt of the attack," Udina said.

"By your reports…" The Salarian Councilor said.

"Here we go," John told Ashley.

"Hey, be patient. Wait to see what help they are going to offer," She said to reassure him.

"So I brought you with me, your words always make me calm." They walked forward. "The reports are accurate. Earth was attacked-by the Reapers." John looked at Liara and Ashley for a moment before returning his gaze to them. "And it's just the beginning. We need your help. Everything you can spare."

"Each of us faces a similar situation. Even now, the Reapers are pressing on our borders. If we lend you our strength to help Earth, our worlds will fall," the Asari Councilor said.

"We must fight this enemy together!" Udina said with a tone of discomfort in his voice.

"And so we should just follow you to Earth?" The Salarian Councilor asks Udina.

"Even if we were to unite our fleets, do you really believe we could defeat the Reapers?" The Turian Councilor asks John.

"I don't expect you to follow me without a plan," John said calmly and then he looks at Liara.

Ashley could feel the tension in the room, and she realized that the Councilors were still the same as they ever were; unbelievers, and they just thought of help themselves first before anybody. She could understand why her husband always ended up arguing with them, but now he was behaving calmly, and she felt proud of him.

"Councilors… we have that plan, a blueprint created by the Protheans during their war with the Reapers," Liara explained to them as best she could.

"A blueprint for what?" The Turian Councilor asks her.

Ashley saw Liara turn on her omnitool, and she only hoped that after they see that evidence they could be convinced to help. She saw the face of disbelief in them, and that's made her a bit nervous. If they don't join to help her husband, then they were screwed. She didn't know what could happen if they decided not to help her husband. Without their help, it would be even more difficult to build such a device. Yes it's scary to start building something like that, but she like her husband couldn't see another way out.

"We still piecing it together…But it appears to be a weapon of some sort," Liara said.

"Capable of destroying the Reapers?" The Salarian Councilor asked.

"So it would seem," Liara replay back.

"The scale is… it would be a colossal undertaking," the Salarian Councilor said.

"No I forwarded the plans to Admiral Hackett. The remnants of the human fleet are already gathering resources to begin construction," John explained to them as best he could.

"Our initial calculations suggest it is very feasible to build," Liara said.

"If we work together…" John said.

"Have you considered that the Reapers destroyed the Protheans? What good did this weapon do?" The Asari Councilor asks them.

"It was incomplete. There was a missing component. Here. Something referred to only as the Catalyst, but they ran out of time before they could finish building it," Liara said.

"Do you really believe this can stop the Reapers?"

Until that time Ashley had remained silent. "I think so. You didn't see how the Reapers arrived destroying everything. We're going to need a whole galaxy to stop them," She said to give support to her husband.

"In addition Liara believes it can work, and so do I, and while I haven't always agreed with Udina, he's right about this… We need to stand together, now more than ever. The Reapers won't stop at Earth. They'll destroy every organic being in the galaxy if we don't find a way to stop them," John said.

Ashley saw the way they looked at each other, and with that she lost all hope. She realized that they were thinking again to save themselves first before helping the human race.

"The cruel and unfortunate trust is that while the Reapers focus on Earth, we can prepare and regroup," the Asari Councilor said.

"We are convening a summit among our species. If we can manage to secure our own borders, we may once again consider aiding you," the Salarian Councilor said.

"I'm sorry, Commander. That is the best we can do," the Asari Councilor said.

"Shepard. Meet me in my office," Udina said.

"I hope that's offer of support. I'll be digging up what I can on this Prothean device, Shepard."

Ashley saw Liara came out of the room, and she looked at her husband. "This was a waste of time," She said with frustration.

"How can they be so blind Ash? I don't know how I could contain the urge to yell at them that they are nothing more than blind idiots."

"I'm proud of you John, but what we will do now?" She asked him with anguish in her voice. She's no longer thinking about her future if not in the future of this being that is growing inside her.

"Let's go talk to Udina first. Right now I just don't know what to tell you, I feel overwhelmed."

Ashley grabbed John's cheek and pulled him into a quick kiss. "I'm here for you."

"I know and believe me I would feel worse if I had been through all this alone."

* * *

><p>The meeting in Udina's office reassured her, a bit The Turian Councilor offered John one way out. John would have to go to Palaven's largest moon to rescue fedorian Primarch, to gain allies. After that meeting, they took a moment to stop at their apartment in the Citadel to pick up some things they would need in the Normandy such as clothes, creams, among other things.<p>

Now Ashley is sitting in one of the bed in the med bay while the doctor is examining her while her husband is at her side looking at the doctor with a worried face. She knew that he wasn't okay. The meeting with the councilors had left him with his fallen spirit, and although she didn't feel well, when they find themselves alone in their cabin she would do everything possible to encourage him.

"Well, Ashley my scans indicate that your pregnancy is progressing well, however you are a little anemic, and that's not good."

"Anemic, but she eats well, I'm always pleasing her in whatever she asks me to cook!"

"John calms down," Ashley said grabbing his hand trying to calm him down.

"I understand your concern Commander, but her body is now working for two, plus, Ashley told me she hadn't been withholding food, because she has been throwing up."

"Can you do something about that Doc? I feel worried every time I see her throwing up. I don't want to see her like that anymore," John express with anguish.

Ashley was starting to feel guilty because instead of helping him, now she is giving him more trouble. "I'm sorry John. I'm a burden to you," She said in anguish to see the concern on his face. She had never imagined that he could be so attentive to her during a pregnancy when he proposed to had a child with her.

"Don't say that princess, you know that's not true."

"Commander, I'll give these pills to Ashley; one is for the nausea, and the others are vitamins." The doctor looked at Ashley. "I want you to take them every morning; I want to see you here regularly. I need that your armor is properly arranged so that nothing happens to you, or to the child. Any discomfort you feel, do not hesitate to come see me."

"Don't worry Doctor; I'll make sure she comes to see you regularly." John cleared his throat and stood straight. "I wanted to ask you, Ashley...well, can she... you know..."

"John!"

"What?"

The doctor laughed. "Yes Commander she can continue fulfilling her wifely duties in bed."

"Thank God!" John said with relief.

"Oh my God John, I can't believe you. How could you ask that question to the doctor?" Ashley asked her husband a few seconds after they left the med bay. She felt embarrassed with the doctor.

"Well, I had to be sure because... you know that's a crucial part in our marriage," John told her before moving his arms around his wife and kissed her cheek.

"Dear, you're incorrigible," Ashley said, smiling with that kiss. For a moment she stayed there enjoying the warmth of his body. She never wanted to break the contact between them. The sweet way John kissed her makes her heart melt as if she were a teenager in love.

"Go to the cabin, I'm going to stay here to prepare your soup. I'll go up in a bit to be with you."

Ashley turned around to look at him, and grabbed his cheek. "You're okay?" Ashley saw him force a smile.

"I'm just tired. It has been a difficult day Ash."

"If I tell you that I love you I would give you encouragement?"

"Yes my love."

"I love you..."

"I love you too princess."

Ashley pulled away from him and walked silently to the elevator. She didn't want to cries in front of him, she wanted to be strong for him, but in John's voice she felt hurt and anguish. The Councilors had turned their back to her husband again. Now John duty is to unite an entire galaxy, and she knew that is a huge weight to carry.

Ashley is worried sick about him, but he had every reason to be. Everyone had a limit, and John has often been pushed to that limit. She is surprised that he hasn't snapped yet. She knew that when John let out all that he is really feeling it wouldn't be easy, but she would be there to comfort him.

She entered the elevator, and then she presses the button to the first floor; she leaned back on the wall and closed her eyes. She began to think that it wasn't enough that John sacrificed the human race to save them once, and now the Councilors left him alone in this. "Idiots!" She whispered in frustration.

A moment later she entered the cabin, and she felt her stomach stir again, so she took a deep breath then she began to walk slowly towards the bed, where John had put their luggage. She then began to unpack and put things where they had to go. Working on something helps her forget about the discomfort she is feeling.

She needed a shower, and so she pulls out the things that have to go in the bathroom, to go there and take a shower. Before going to the bathroom, Ashley opened one of the bags and pulled out a picture frame of the two of them that the photographer had taken the day of their wedding. She was in her white dress with her husband, and the two were holding hands.

She ran her finger across John's face, who then smiled widely. She sighed remembering the forced smile that John had given her a moment ago. She felt sad to think that all that happiness that they lived the last months is now overshadowed by those machines. But damn if she is going to let those machines destroy her husband piece of mind, she's here for that, to help him deal with everything that is going on.

* * *

><p><strong>John.<strong>

John hurries up to cook the soup for his wife, plus he couldn't deny that he felt a little hungry too. While he is waiting for the soup to finished cooking he saw Liara, who was entering several things to the room that once belonged to Miranda. John waved his hand to her, and then he saw her walking towards him.

"Liara...what is all that?"

"Shepard, I wanted to ask if you don't have any problem with me occupy that room?"

John saw Liara's drone approaching him. "Commander Shepard! It's a pleasure to see you again!"

"You're the drone from the Shadow broker's ship?" John said remembering having seen it once on the ship.

"Dr. T'Soni now refers to me as "Glyph" instead of "info drone" 95 percent of the time. If you have a moment I'd like to draw your attention to a terminal in her office."

"Glyph later we need to put everything in place first."

"Oh course. Dr. T'Soni."

"I don't mind you using that room Liara. I see you brought more than just that drone from your ship."

"A few things were necessary. I'd be a very silent Shadow Broker without data feeds."

"So that means you have access to your resources?" John asked. In a way he knew she could help a lot getting Intel to help with the crucible.

"What I can get. We'll need it to research this Prothean device. Until we understand precisely what it does, it's far too dangerous to use."

"Did the Protheans actually complete this Weapon?" John asked her curiously, he would like to know if somehow that weapon could backfire at them. You can never be too cautious he thought.

"You mean, "Will it work?" They wouldn't have poured their last resources into this device if they thought otherwise, but we really need to find out just what kind of weapon they left us."

"It'd be nice to know we're not kids playing around with a loaded gun."

"Absolutely. The damage it could cause if it backfired is unthinkable. People were finally starting to listen, before the Reapers came. If we'd had a little more time, maybe Earth wouldn't…I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

"The thought means a lot, Liara. Thanks."

"You're welcome. And since I didn't mention it before…it's good to be back Shepard. So what are you doing?"

John looked towards the stove for a moment, before looking at her again. "Ashley hasn't eaten anything all day. I'm preparing her something to eat."

Liara stood beside John, and brushed her shoulder with his, then grabbed his hand. "I know you are going to be a good father Shepard."

"Thank to you Liara, I'll never forget that because of you I'm alive. I'm just worried about what is going on and I worry about Ashley too. James also worries me; he saved my child's life by risking his own."

"He's going to pull through. Don't worry Shepard if, anyone can end the war is you. About Ashley," Liara kiss his cheek. "I feel sorry for you my friend; I've heard that human women when they are pregnant are a handful. I'll see you later."

John saw her laugh, and walks away toward her room. She was a great friend, and friends are what he needs right now. John turned off the stove, and he grabbed two deep dishes that he found to serve the soup for the two of them, with bread, and he places the dishes on a tray. Tomorrow he's going to take time to walk the ship, now he just wanted to be with his wife.

John walking towards the elevator and a minute later he is entering his cabin. He saw his wife who was lying in bed asleep with a nightgown. He put the tray on the table, and then approached her to wake her with a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, my Queen get up you need to eat."

"Oh, I lay down to wait for you, but I fell asleep."

John passes his fingers through her wet hair. "It is okay. You took the pills?"

"Yes, and immediately calmed my nausea."

"That's good. C'mon let's sit down to eat."

John saw her eat the soup quickly. "Woo you were hungry!"

"Yes, it was also delicious."

John chuckled. "I see, well I'll take a shower." John gets up the couch, but his wife grabbed him by the hand. "Yes sweetheart."

"You and you nicknames. Hurry up I want to be in your arms."

John nodded, and gives her a quick kiss in the lips, then he headed to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, and when he came out of the shower with a towel around his waist he saw his wife lying on her side on the bed. She looked beautiful with her long black hair that fell over her breasts. She definitely takes his breath away. John saw the bottle of whiskey and poured himself a drink. He let out a sigh when the alcohol touched his throat.

"Can I?"

"No!" John heard her protest

"You look beautiful when you're angry."

"Come to bed."

"Yes, let me put on my underwear."

"Lie down without them."

"Princess, if I lie down next to you just like that, I can't answer for my actions, and I think now it's not the time. You don't feel good, and with everything that is going on I..."

"Shut up Commander Shepard, and get your ass to bed naked, maybe it's what we both need right now."

"Ash..."

"Now!"

"Right away." John immediately dropped her towel, and the look his wife gave him, turn him on immediately.

"Well, that didn't take long Commander," she said laughing.

"You're evil," John said, and then he entered the bed with her

John curled up beside her and spent the blanket on top of them. His wife stroked his cheek as she stared intently at him. "Ash, we should-"

"I don't know anything about the welfare of my family, but my heart tells me that they are fine. Now the only thing I need is my husband to get off my mind all we had to see on Earth today before I start to feel sick again."

John didn't wait any longer and he drew her face to a passionate kiss. He immediately moves his hand inside her nightgown and he entered his hand inside her panties to caress her buttocks for a moment and then he removes her panties quickly. He broke the kiss to remove her robe.

John then turned her over and placed her sideways with her back towards him. John lit her biotic and put his right arm around her, and tuck her body with his energy. John moved his hand to her breasts gently caressing them not to hurt them while he was rubbing his cock in her ass.

She was right to say they both needed to forget a little what happen today to maintain sanity. His wife is the only one he needed right now. To feel her body trembling with desire for him made John forget all the horror they lived hours later.

"I love you Ash," John whispered in her ear, as he moved his hand slowly down to her pussy. "Open for me," John whispered in his husky voice.

"I love you John. Make me forget."

"Oh I'll princess."

John began to stroke her pussy, rubbing her clit gently with his finger while whispering naughty words in her ear. When he entered his finger completely inside her, he let out a deep moan as he felt her wet and warm pussy for him. John bit her neck, to hear her moan intensely. "Go damn you drive me crazy. I'll never have enough of you."

John began to quickly move his finger inside her while his cock began to slip with pre-cum around her buttocks. John moaned with pleasure on her neck as he passed her lips gently by it. He could feel his finger soaked with her warm liquid. "God Ashley, your pussy is juicy!" He groaned.

"It is just like that for the pleasure that you make me feel, and I know you love it."

"Fuck Yes."

John continued playing with her pussy for a while until his body asked to be inside her; then he pulls his finger out, and placed himself a little below her. John lifted her right leg, and grabbed his cock to put it at the entrance of her pussy, and then he slid into her slowly. John immediately felt her warm liquid cover his cock.

"Fuck!" John moaned and moved his hand to her tits while he now moves faster within her, he began to caress her nipples gently pinching them with his fingers. Soon the only thing they could hear was the sound that came out when his pelvic hit her buttocks.

John didn't want to cum so fast thus he slow down to continue enjoying her juicy pussy some more. A while later he lowered his hand to her pussy to stimulate her clit as he began to fuck her faster again, making her moan loudly. John pulls his cock out to rub it around her pussy for a moment before going hard inside her again.

John retained his desire to cum as much as he could do it until he felt he couldn't longer contain the urgency that he is feeling to cum. A moment later he poured his entire load inside her, while his wife began to squirm with pleasure as she reached an intense orgasm along with him. John stayed inside her moving slowly for a moment as he kissed her calmly.

"I adore you," John said.

"So do I."

"You're satisfied?"

"Yes, and you?"

"I don't know… I do think I can go for a second round without cooling off. What do you say princess, or this biotic man is too much for my soldier wife?"

"Bringer on, Commander Shepard!"

"Oh, I'll..." John say then he starts to move faster inside her again.

A while later the two were huddled in bed. John was stroking his wife's hair while she slept quietly with her head resting on his chest, well, at least he thought that she was asleep. His fears returned again, he didn't want to admit to his wife, but he is feeling overwhelmed, and afraid of losing. He lowers his gaze and kisses the top of her head.

"I can't lose, for you and for our child," John said softly.

Ashley moved and lifted her head to kiss her husband. "You will no. I have faith in you we all do remember that my hero man. Now go to sleep."

John smiled, and between her arms he fell asleep immediately.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm going to introduce Anderson's apartment in the next chapter. Anderson told Shepard that he wanted Shepard to keep it so he can relax during the war; therefore it makes more sense to use it now between missions. I don't think I'm going to write about the Citadel Dlc, I still not sure. I would hate to kill the clone, since I think the villain was Brooks, and not him.**

**John**

John was confused he didn't know where he was, for a moment, and then he look around, but all he saw was trees in the area around him, so he realized that he was in a forest. Suddenly John saw a child; he was the same child that he had seen in Vancouver. John immediately ran after him, and when he could catch up with him, he started running again. John followed the child and when he catches up with him again once the child started to burn in front of his eyes.

John woke up scared and sweaty after that nightmare. He looked at his wife who was sleeping peacefully beside him. John didn't want to wake her, last night she had gotten up twice to vomit, but he couldn't avoid seeking shelter in her arms, and one he began to stroke her hair. John saw her moved and lifted her head and he kissed her lips right away, losing himself for a moment on the taste of her lips.

"John you are okay?" She asks him.

"Yes princess, I just had a nightmare," John says that not to worry her, but the truth is that he didn't feel mentally stable right now.

Ashley move her hand to John's cheek to stroke slowly. "Tell me about it."

"Ash you have to rest."

"I'm fine, please talk to me. It is obvious that the nightmare has affected you."

John took a deep breath and moved his wife's hand to the side, and then he moved his legs out of bed and he sat at the end of it. John rubbed his neck; then he told his wife about the nightmare he just had.

"Sweetie-"

"That child told me that everyone was dying. He looked scared, and I try to help him, but he ran away from me, then I saw the shuttle where he enters go down... Ashley he was only a child. A child like you and I are expecting," John said shakily.

"Skipper you tried to save him, that's enough."

"I don't think so!"

"John-"

"Trying is what I've been doing all this time. I try to prevent the Alliance and the councilors, but no one believed in me. I... I didn't want to say anything, stress is not good for your pregnancy, but that meeting left me overwhelmed. "

Ashley slid on the bed towards John and grabbed his waist. "I already knew."

John turned his face towards Ashley and grabbed her cheek. "I'm sorry. I know you, and everybody looks at me as a hero, but..."

"But you're a human being. I'm also terrified skipper, but when I look at your beautiful blue eyes, I find peace and hope. I know that under your leadership we aren't going to fail. C'mon come back to bed. I need my husband arms around me."

John did, he returns to his wife in the bed, she curled up beside him, and John squeezed her tightly. "You know those are the same words Kelly told me one."

"Who is Kelly?"

John noticed the tone of jealousy in his wife's voice, and he laughed. "She was my Administrator assistant during my mission to collectors."

"Huh, she was beautiful?"

"Gorgeous," he said to make her feel jealous. She looked beautiful when she was jealous.

"I see..."

His wife attempted to loosen herself from his arms, but he didn't allow. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Go with Kelly or Miranda."

John laughed a laugh. "Babe, after Horizon Kelly asked me if I felt something for you and my answer was yes right away. When Miranda took a step towards me, I took a step back and reject her for you. Yes, I was horny because you know me, but I wanted your body," John brushed his lips with hers, "I wanted to kiss your lips. I wanted you all of you."

"John-"

"They were both beautiful Ash I won't deny that, but you're the light of my eyes, the most beautiful woman in my world Ash. Your jealousy flatters me, but they are unfounded when you know that with just one glance of your eyes you shake my world."

"Damn you with that sweet argument you won."

"I always win princess." His wife rolled on top of him and began to stroke his cheek. John brought his lips to hers and kissed her slowly while stroking her bare back. For a while, the two kissed until he broke the kiss, and Ashley rests her head on his chest. John heard her breathe quietly in silence for a while.

"Excuse my jealous, but I'm terrified to think that I could have lost you in the arms of another woman, for my stupidity."

"I understand, with these two beauties anyone could fall into temptation," his wife pinches him, "ouch! I said anyone not me."

"Just in case."

John laughed along with his wife and he could forget the bad taste that the nightmare had left in him. He talk with her for a while longer, and then he saw Ashley fell asleep on top of him, and he didn't dare to move her, he simply stroked her back until he fell asleep too with a smile on his lips.

The next morning he woke up alone in bed with the sound of his wife throwing up in the bathroom. John quickly got up put on his underwear, and ran into the bathroom, where he found her with her head in the toilet. "Ash sweetheart you are okay?"

"Do I look okay to you?"

John crouched beside her and grabbed her; then he realized that she was shaking. "Dammit I'll call the doctor," John said in desperate tone.

"No!" Ashley said, before vomiting again.

"But just look at you."

"Oh...is going away. I ... I hate you," she said few minute later, breaking into tears.

"I know you didn't mean to say that."

"I do!"

"No, you don't. C'mon I'll take you to bed."

"No, we have a mission."

"Ash do you want me to take you like this?"

"I just need some damn crackers and coffee."

'But-"

"Commander Shepard you don't want to piss me off now, does you?"

"Okay. You're impossible sometimes."

"Shut up and help me get up."

John let out a sigh of frustration as he shook his head, and then helped her get up. They both brushed their teeth and came out to the bathroom a while after taking a quick shower. They both got on their uniforms, and John went to the dresser and grabbed his bottle of cologne.

"Don't you dare?"

"Don't I dare to do what?" John saw his wife approaching him, and takes the bottle away from his hand. John looked at her confused.

"If you spread this stuff in your body don't expect that I come near you throughout the day."

"But, Ashley-"

"Don't Ashley me, this thing stinks!"

John scratched his head as he stared at her confusedly, "Since when my cologne stinks?"

"Since you got me pregnant!"

"For the Love of God no that again," John grabbed his wife by the waist. "I thought you liked it when I slathered cologne on me."

"I do, but now every time you wear you make me nauseous."

John took a deep breath, thinking that his wife was pregnant, and he had to be understanding even though he wanted to strangle her right now. "Fine my love," John said, with kind words

"Are you angry?"

"No."

"You are lying!"

John grabbed her both cheeks. "Princess I'm trying to be kind with you," John said, looking at her with love.

"Oh, okay then you would mind using another soap, and shampoo that doesn't have scent."

"Oh, hell no!" John saw her sad face. "Oh fine!" John hears a laugh over the Comm. "Joker!"

"Sorry, I could not help it. Remember that you brought this to yourself."

"Very funny Joker remembers I still you Commander Office."

"It was very funny and I know you still my friend, in any way. We are reaching Mene in half an hour."

"Thanks, Joker."

"It's my pleasure."

"C'mon I need a strong coffee," John told Ashley.

"You need a strong coffee because of me?"

"What do you think?" John said and grabbed her hand then they came out of their cabin, to the elevator, and into the mess room. John hugged his wife until the elevator came to the third floor. Both came out of the elevator and found Liara on the way to tp it.

"Ashley you look-"

"Like hell I know, blame it on your commander," she said before walking over to the table.

"Morning sickness I guess," Liara says.

John let out a deep sigh and moved his shoulders up in despair. "You have no idea Liara."

"Oh, don't worry my friend; I think her discomfort only going to last three to four months."

"What? If the Reapers don't kill me by them, she will!" John said dramatically.

"John I'm waiting for that coffee, please!" Ashley cries out.

John saw Liara laugh. "Don't laugh T'Soni, is not funny what I'm going through with her right now."

Liara touches his shouldering. "Yes it is my friend, go take care of your grumpy women; I'll wait on the shuttle."

John walks toward the coffeemaker and to his luck there was fresh coffee already done, so he only had to serve it. He grabbed the cookies and headed to the table. His wife had her head resting on the table. He didn't want to take her like that, but who could tell her to stay, certainly he isn't going to try again.

"Here's princess."

"Great!" Ashley said excitedly.

"Stop right there Commander!" Karin said as she was coming out of the med bay.

John looked at her with confusion. "What's going on?"

"Caffeine isn't good during pregnancy. Milk is better."

"What?" Ashley asks her as she was getting up from the table.

John took a fearful step back to see how his wife looked at him; she adored her coffee in the mornings. This would be a big deal. "Princess, calm down," John said scared, he had no fear of facing the reapers but he was afraid to face his wife, especially now.

"Don't call me princess right now. I not only have to get up more than twice to vomit at night, now I can't drink coffee. I hate you!"

John looked at the doctor with despair. "Can't she drink even a little bit," John said with fearful words.

"No."

"I'm going to kill you Commander Shepard."

"Well, I deliver the message, now I'm going to run away. Good luck Shepard."

John saw his wife approaching him. He put a hand in front. "Beauty I love you."

"I don't love you right now!"

John noticed the tremor in her voice therefore he grabbed her, and strongly embraces her. "Hey, there's hot chocolate, I'll make you a cup of chocolate just how you like. C'mon princess, don't cry."

"I feel sick, I never got sick, and now I'm... fuck ... I feel dizzy."

"Ash my queen stays in the ship."

"No, you go and make me that damn chocolate; I'm not going to give up so easily."

"That's my wife ... go sit down."

After that chocolate, his wife felt much better. John made his way to the shuttle bay with Ashley, where he met Cortez who would be his shuttle pilot. John with his wife talk with Cortez for a bit, and then John with Ashley headed to the dressing room to change. Ashley chose a suit that made her look gorgeous, but he felt calmer because last night the doctor order, Cortez, to amend her armor to have a protective barrier.

John helped her to put it on after he puts his on and then he look at her, and ran his finger down her wavy hair. "You left it wavy. I love it like that. You have a twinkle in it."

"Yes my mom told me it so, because my pregnancy."

"Well, I like it. Now let's go."

"Wait," Ashley grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry for what I said. You know I love you."

John touched her cheek, and stroked it with his thumb, then kisses her. "I know... I love you too." What else he could say if he loved this woman madly.

* * *

><p>A while later John was sitting with his arms crossed in the Shuttle while Ashley had her head resting on his shoulder. Seeing her like that made him feel guilty, because his wife was a strong woman, and she was trying to be, but John could see on her face how bad she was feeling. Liara looked at John for a moment, which looked at him curiously.<p>

"What it is?"

"I really would have liked to go to your wedding, but I was on Mars."

"Don' worry Liara, now I understand, what you were doing on Mars was crucial," he told Liara to comfort her, after seeing her distraught about missing his wedding.

"I'm glad you think so. I knew that Cerberus had eyes everywhere, but I thought I had covered my tracks on Mars."

"Cerberus is a smart organization. Don't beat yourself up with this Liara we have part of the data, and that's enough to earn a spot in this war."

"Thank Shepard, you're a wonderful man. Ashley is lucky to have you."

John gave a quick glance at his wife, before turning to Liara again. "No, I'm the lucky one."

John saw Ashley open her eyes and smile at him before looking out the window of the Shuttle, John looked down there too. He saw the entire region around Palaven was flooded with Reapers. John thought about Garrus, he only wished his friend was alright.

"Oh my God John they are-"

"They're getting decimated. The strongest military in the galaxy and the Reapers are obliterating it," John interrupted her.

"Commander! The Lz is getting swarmed!" Cortez yells at him.

"Ashley opens the hatch."

"Yes Sir."

John could see from the Shuttle that the area below was swarming with husk. He open fire from the shutter to dwindle the number of husk. After he landed, another wave of husk rushes in from the area next to the small turian guard shack. He take cover behind one of the small rock mounds and pick them off from afar; the rest of the Husk, John applied his Biotic Charge along with his Nova, and finish cleaning the area. John looked at Ashley, who was cleaning the blood from her face.

"You are okay?" John asked while he helps her clean her face.

"Yes. I hate those things they are disgusting."

"Yes I hear you, but we have to keep moving" Liara said.

"Yes right." John walks to one of the soldiers who were there. "Soldier! Which way to your commanding office," John asks the Turian solider there after they secured the LZ.

"Straight ahead and around the corner-past the first barricade," he replays back.

John climb onto the ridge and follow the path just like the soldier indicates to them. The turian lower the barricade for them and grab them access. John takes a minute to looks around before he fined the commanding office.

"General?" John said when he reaches the command.

"Commander Shepard I heard you were coming, but I didn't believe it. General Corinthus."

"I've come to get Primarch fedorian," John said, cutting to the chase.

"Primarch fedorian is dead. His shuttle was shot down an hour ago as it tried to leave the moon," the general told him.

"That's going to complicate things," John said and he gave a quick glance at his team before looking at the General again. "How bad is it, General?"

"We just lost about four hundred men in half an hour. We set up camps on this moon as an advance position, to flank the enemy: A sound strategy. Just…"

"Irrelevant," John said.

"Exactly. The sheer force of the reapers seems to make them immune to that sort of tactic. The Primarch and his men found that out the hard way."

"I'm sorry. I hear he was a good man," John said solemnly.

"And a friend. He would have been an outstanding diplomat."

John rests his hand on the table and look at the General. "So what happens now?"

"The Turian hierarchy provides very clear lines of succession," Liara said.

"Right, general Corinthus?" John said.

"With so heavy casualty is difficult for me to be certain who the next Primarch is. Palaven Command will know. However at the moment, contacting them is impossible. The Comm tower is out. Husks are swarming that area; we can get closer enough to repair it."

"Don't worry, General. I'll get your tower operational," John said as he reached for his gun.

"Thank you, Commander; I'll take care of thing on this end."

"All right, let's go," he told his team.

John exit the camp and follow the way point marker to the Comm tower just outside of cam. The exit was just past the barricade. He walk out the barricade and make a right. The tower wasn't that far off. John was walking and thinking that things are never easy for him. His wife stood by his side and the two shared a look that said more than thousand words. In her eyes he could find comfort.

"Nothing is ever easy," John told her.

"Everything is going to be fine Commander," Ashley said.

"Ash... any discomfort you feel please let me know," John said he was worried about her as he always was.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Shepard it is true, you worry too much about her. Yes she is pregnant, but Ashley is strong," Liara said.

"You can never be too careful."

John reached the area where the communications tower was located and it was surrounded by Husk. The first wave of husks rushes them immediately. John orders his squad members to take cover behind the nearest rockface and to open fire. The speedy creatures didn't waste time closing the gap, so John use Liara's Singularity to slow them down.

Rather than focus in the Husk trapped in the Singularity, John turn his weapon to the Husk that were still rushing him, and Ashley. As soon as he put them down, John turns his back to the enemies floating in the air with his biotic charge.

After the area was clear, John approaches the communication tower. He tries to work in the terminal but couldn't do it from there "We can't repair from this panel. Liara go see if you can repair it."

"Okay I'll go up and have a look…you two…keep the husk away from the tower."

"We do. Hey princes I guess just you and me. You are ready?" John asks her, as he watched her with challenge.

"I am always ready Commander, but slowdown in your biotic charge, you look too sexy when you do it, and I get distracted just looking at your ass jumping around dear."

"That's good to know," John said before charging and rush out towards a group of husk with his Biotic Charge.

"Dammit I guess he didn't hear what I just said!" It was all Ashley said, before putting her attention to the Husk which was coming toward her.

They both fought side by side for a while, as Liara was repairing the communication tower. John efforts prove successful, and the Comms tower comes back online. In no flat, the general got information vital for John's mission. They make their way back to the camp.

"What have you got?" John asks the general after they come back to the camp.

"As you partner said, succession is usually simple, but right now, the hierarchy is in chaos, so many dead or MIA," the general said.

"I need someone-I don't care who, as long as they can get us the Turian resource we need."

"I'm on it Shepard, we'll find you the Primarch." Garrus said arriving.

"Garrus!" John said, and then he shared a handshake with his friend.

"Vakarian, Sir, I didn't see you arrive," the General said.

"At ease, General."

"Good to see you again. I thought you'd be on Palaven," John told him.

"If we lose this moon, we lose Palaven. I'm the closer damn thing we have to an expert on reaper forces, so I'm advising."

John looked at his wife. "Garrus look who came with me."

Ashley approached Garrus. "Garrus is good to see you again."

"Likewise. You look good; I guess this crazy man has been treating you well."

"Oh yes, I'm fine, spite of a small detail I'm pregnant but yes I'm good."

"What?" Garrus asked looking at John in surprise.

John put his hand in front. "Later."

Garrus put his attention on, Liara. "Liara is good to see you again."

"Good to see you in one piece, Garrus," Liara said.

"General Corinthus filled me in. We know who we're after," Garrus said

"Palaven Command tells me that next Primarch is General Adrian Victus," the general said.

"Victus? His name's crossed my desk," Liara said.

"You know him Garrus?" John asks him.

"I was fighting a alongside him this morning. Lifelong military. He gets results, popular with his troops. Not so popular with military Command, he has a reputation for playing lose with accepted strategy."

"What do you mean?" John asks him.

"On Taetrus, during the uprisings, his squad discovered a Salarian spy ring about the same time the turian separatist did. Rather than neutralize the ring, he fell back. He even gave up valuable fortifications, which the rebels took," Liara explain.

"Then the rebels attack the Salarians, and when both groups had each other down. Victus moved back in. He didn't lose a man." Garrus said.

"Bold strategy, but wild behavior doesn't get you advanced up the meritocracy," the general said.

"Primarch Victus. That should be something to see," Garrus said.

"You think he can get the job done?" John asks Garrus.

"We both know conventional strategy won't beat the Reapers. Right now he could be our best shot. And I trust him."

"Okay. Let's get him on the shutter and get out of here." John said

"Commander! Shepard, come in," John spoke over the Comm.

"Can this wait, Joker, we're in the middle of a war zone," John replied as he walked away from Command central.

"We've got a situation on the Normandy, Commander. It's she's possessed shutting down systems. Powering up weapons. I can't find the source."

"I need the Normandy standing by; we may have to bug out," John said.

"Should I go back and take a look?" Liara asks him.

John looked at Ashley thinking about the opportunity that was presented to him to send his wife back to the ship for her to rest. "Ash-"

"Don't even think about it…Sir!"

John shook his head and looked at Liara. "Liara go do it."

"Garrus, you said you were with Victus this morning?"

"Yeah, but we got separated. He went to bolster a flank that was breaking. He could be anywhere out there."

"We are trying to raise him, Commander." The general said.

"Commander Look up incoming Harvester I think is headed for the air field," Ashley says point up.

"General, tell Primarch Victus we'll rendezvous here. In the meantime, let's go takes care of whatever that thing dropped off. Are you coming Garrus?"

"Are you kidding? I'm right behind you."

They began to walk following the Turian soldiers out to the airfield.

"So Ashley, you are pregnant right now with a whole war taking place," Garrus said.

"Throw all the blame on our commander."

John rolls his eyes. "Here we go again."

"Shepard really, you couldn't wait?"

"You too Garrus." John sign. "It was unexpected."

"Don't you humans use... pills... oh how it is called..."

"Condoms." Ashley said.

"Yes, that's right."

"I don't like to use it, it feels..."

"John!"

"Spirit, I guess some things never change, for what is worth, congratulations. Ashley you're sure you can work like that?"

"Garrus, if I am you I better shut up."

"I'm pregnant not disabled Vakarian!"

"I told you..."

"I see... I'll keep my mouth shut."

"If you love your life, you better do it my friend," John said laughing.

Ashley hit him on his shoulder. "Keep up, and you are going to sleep on the couch tonight."

"Ouch!" Garrus said.

"Yeah I'd better keep my mouth shut too."

Immediately they arrived, John places his squad mates behind cover. Marauders-Reaper soldiers who were once turians-begin dropping from above.

John decided to hang back, near the wall and he position Ashley on the right, behind the small wall and Garrus on the far left. With both party members behind cover, john job is to roam around the battlegrounds and engage the enemy on one of the other two levels.

No sooner do they fend off the Reapers on the airfield John get a call from Corinthus that husk were overwhelming the camps.

"I'm on my way."

John rush back to the camp and climb up the ladder to the mounted turret. John takes the turret and immediately open fire on the Husks storming the barricade. The husk approach from the far left and right, so John keeps the turret shifting from side to side. Fend off several waves of husk before the Reapers drop a Brute onto the battlefield.

"What the hell is that thing?" Ashley yells."

"Brace yourselves!" John yells looking at the Brute quickly rushed to the barricade and knocks him off the wall onto the battlefield. John shook his head, and saw the Brute approaching Ashley, who was close to Garrus. "Ash!" John shouted before launching himself with a Biotic Charge towards it.

"Commander!" Ashley cries out then she began to shoot the Brute while Garrus was taking care of eliminating the Husk.

After the brute was on the ground lifeless John felt his forehead wet, he touched it. "Shit," he says as he looks at his bloodied hand.

"Commander, you're crazy? That thing could have killed you."

John saw the frightened look of his wife as she began to apply med gel on his forehead. "That thing was going to attack you; do you see the claws on that thing's hand?"

Ashley stroked his cheek. "John, I..." John's interrupted her with a kiss.

"I know I'm over protective with you, but you and our child are the only thing I have. C'mon, I'm fine."

"Ah...give me a second..."

Garrus approached John, and the two saw her walking behind some rocks. "Shit!" John expressed when he realized that she was feeling sick again.

"She's..."

"Yes." Garrus hit him in the head. "Hey, what was that for?"

"For being carelessness. How could you impregnate a woman when you knew that the Reaper, were coming?"

John only scratched his head and saw Ashley coming back. "You are okay?"

"If you ask me that one more time I'm going to hurt you!" She said walking by them.

John hears Garrus laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You found one who tames you."

"Yeah... yeah ... Garrus laugh at me; you're going to pay for this."

"Shepard Corinthus here."

"What's the word on the Primarch?"

"Still can't get a stable Comm link."

"Okay, I'm going on foot. Shepard out. Garrus, take me to the last place you saw Victus."

John, and his team follow Garrus across the surface of Menae into the camp site. General Victus and his men were under attack from several Reaper Marauder and Cannibals. As soon as John and his team enter the camp, they join the fight. John orders his squad to take cover behind the nearest rock structures, and then he rushes to cover on the camp's left side. The enemy forces have a slight height advantage, but not by much. To make matters more difficult, they also have decent cover on the area above John.

John holds off the cannibals and Marauders by picking them off form his covered position. If they get too close, John uses his Shockwave or to force them back. His squad was holding them off for the most part, but John job was to inflict the most damage as their approach so his squad could clean them up easily.

After the Brute arrives, John leaves his cover and he takes the fight to it. He switches to his shotgun, the he use a combination of Biotic Charge and Nova to inflict maximum damage. After it was dead a second wave of enemy's attacks from the other side of the camp. This time two Brutes arrive at once. John lures the Brutes toward him, but he places the large rock structures between him and the charging beats.

While John move around the rocks, he uses Biotic to inflict damage with his power combinations and his Shotgun. He then let his squat take care of the lesser enemies while he uses his abilities in the they clear the camp of reaper marauders, Cannibal, and Brute John walk toward the Primarch.

"General Victus?" John said.

"Yes." Victus said.

"I'm Commander Shepard, of the Normandy."

"Ah, Commander, I know who you are. I can't wait to find out what brings you out here. Vakarian—where did you go?"

"Heavy Reaper unit on the right flank I believe your exact words were, "Get that thing the hell off my men."

"Appreciate it."

"General, you're need off-planet. I've come to get you," John said.

"It will take something beyond important for me to leave my men, or my Turian brothers and sisters, in their fight."

"Fedorian was killed. You're the new Primarch," Garrus said.

"You're needed immediately to chair a summit and represent your people in the fight against the Reapers," John said, and then he saw him walk by to looks toward Palaven.

"I'm Primarch of Palaven? Negotiating for the turian hierarchy?"

"Yes," John said.

Victus walk back toward them. "I've spent my whole life in the military. I'm no diplomat… I hate diplomats."

"What makes you think you're not qualified?" John asks him.

"I'm not really a "by the book" kind of guy…and I piss people off. My family's been military since the Unification War. War is my life. It's in my bones, but that kind of passion is… deceptive. Can make you seem reckless when you're anything but."

John looked thoughtful for a moment, he was thinking about the right words to convince Victus to join him. "War is your resume. At a time like this, we need leaders who've been through that hell."

"I like that. You're right."

"And honestly, uniting these races may take as much strength as facing the Reapers." John move away from him then he point at Palaven moon. "See this devastation, Primarch? Double that for Earth. I need an alliance. I need the turian feet." John saw him walks toward him, and they stared at each other for a moment.

"Give me a moment to say goodbye to my men."

"Without him down here, there's a good chance we lose this moon." Garrus said.

"Garrus, without him up there, there's a good chance we lose everything," John said.

"Look at that! And they want my opinion on how to stop it? Failed C-sec officer, vigilante… and I'm their expert adviser?"

"Think you can win this thing, Shepard?"

"Yeah, I don't know, Garrus, but I'm sure as hell I'm going to give it my best shot.

"I'm damn sure nobody else can do it. For whatever it 'worth, I'm with you."

"Welcome aboard," John said shaking his hand.

John looks toward Victus. "Are you ready, Primarch Victus?"

"One thing, Commander Shepard, I appreciate your need for our fleets, but I can't spare them. Not while my world is burning, but if the pressure could be taken off Palaven…"

"That's a pretty tall order." John said.

"We need the Krogan. I can't see us winning this thing without them. Get them to help us, and then we can help you."

"The Krogan," John said frustrated, he knew that this was going to be a headache for him.

"It looks like your summit just got a lot more interesting," Garrus said.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley. <strong>

After they returned to the ship, Liara prepares something to eat for Ashley. She talk with Liara for a while and then she retired to the cabin while John was in meeting with Hackett, and then with Victus. After a hot shower, Ashley put on a robe, and lay down to read a book of poetry that John had given her.

She needs to distract her mind of thing and forget everything she saw in Palaven moon. What the Reaper did with the Turian was monstrous. Turn species against they own species was terrifying. She rubs her stomach, she feels fear that her child could be born in the world like that. "Don't worry your daddy is going to make things right." Then her eyes filled with tears, after she had realized it was the first time she spoke to her baby.

She put the book aside and lay down. She began to think of her mother and sisters. She hadn't heard from them yet, but as she had told John she knew they were safe. Ashley wipes the tear that rolled down her nose. "Damn it!" she couldn't avoid feeling sad.

After a while she fell asleep. Few hours later she woke up alone in bed. Ashley looked at the time and realized it was very late. "Edi," she calls her over the Comm.

"Yes."

"Where is the commander?"

"Shepard is in the observation room talking to Garrus."

"Okay, thanks, Edi."

"Oh, Commander is a little intoxicated ..."

"I see. Okay."

She got up then she used the bathroom for a moment, and left the cabin to the elevator, a few minutes later she was standing in front of the door. Ashley heard her husband laugh with the manly laugh she loved, then she enter the room. She then approached them they were sitting on the couch, and she stood in front of her husband idly. "Vakarian, you're making my husband drunk?"

"Me...no... He is the one who invited me to drink; by the way, you look beautiful in that robe."

You're flirting with my wife Garrus?"

"It was a compliment, to be human, your wife, with all due respect, she looks gorgeous."

"Then I accept the compliment." John put his hand on his wife's stomach and raised his eyes to give her a look of love then he looks back a Garrus. "Garrus, can you believe I'm going to be, dad?"

It's crazy, but I'm glad to see you two happy. My friend here suffered greatly after Horizon. "

"I know Garrus."

"Well, I'm going. Shepard behaves well with the lady."

"Do I always."

"Garrus Good night," Ashley said. He husband pulls her sitting her on his lap, and immediately he kissed her, she put her right arm behind him, and she corresponded to his intense kiss. "Uhm... Commander you taste and smell like beer."

"Sorry about that."

"It is okay, that smell doesn't bother me." Ashley then rests her head on his shoulder, and she looked toward the window. "I like the view is beautiful." She sighed as her husband's kiss her neck.

John put his hand on her stomach. "Everything looks so peaceful from here."

"Yes, anyone would think that there is no a war. You know skipper a while ago I found myself speaking to our baby."

John smiled. "I thought you didn't want to have our baby."

"John, how can you say that? I do, I just ... it's hard for me. You know who I am, and I feel strange, but I already love her or him."

"You hear that my baby, you mom loves you like I love you too," John said as he stroked her stomach.

Ashley looked out the window again, she feel calm between his arms. "I feel guilty for feeling happy now, when so many people are dying."

"We can't stop living princess. I went looking for you a while back, but you were asleep, and I didn't want to wake you."

"I slept most of the afternoon, and night, which I had never done, but I guess it is our babe who makes me feel so tired. John you're okay?"

"Yes, I had it good time with Garrus, and now here with you two, I don't need anything out. You know Ashley my mother would have been happy. She sounded that I had a child someday, It's a shame that now she can't enjoy that dream."

"You almost never talk about her."

"Still hurts Ashley, I loved my mom," John said sadly.

"Do you think she would have like me?"

"I'm completely sure. You're a wonderful woman, and the best of all is that, you're mine," John said, as he lowers his hand to her leg. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes, why? You have something wicked under your sleeve Skipper?"

"Well," John entered his hand under her robe. "Now that we're here alone, and you look so tempting in that robe, well we can maybe..." John brought his mouth to his wife ear, and he whispered something that made her blush.

Ashley chuckled and then she joined her lips with his in a kiss full of love. "My body is your do with it whatever you want. I love you skipper."

"And I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'll have another mission for the next chapter.**

**Sarah.**

Sara was desperate to have some news about her husband and her sister Ashley. Sarah's mother and sister along with her had survived the attack of these machines, but she felt nervous. She had heard soldiers talking among themselves about how the Reapers arrived, and had destroyed the Alliance HQ, along with the defense committee.

She knew that James had met with the committee that day just like John and Ashley. Her sister was pregnant, and if she had survived that attack Sarah had fear that maybe something could happen to the child she was expecting. Ashley was a soldier, and Sarah knew that her sister wasn't going to stand idly inside the ship doing nothing, while her husband was fighting against these machines.

She looked at her mother for a moment; her mother was a brave woman, but Sarah knew she was also worried about her sister. They were all waiting for the emergency shuttles that were arriving to go to the Citadel. Sarah knew that at the Citadel, she could get news about the welfare of her husband and sister.

While she waited she thought that this was one of the reasons why she initially rejected James. She knew from what her mother lived with her father that the life of a soldier's wife sometimes it wasn't an easy life, but James was hard to resist. His Hispanic husband insisted with his flirtations and daring until she said yes and she agreed to go out with him on a date. Her courtship with James was short but memorable.

James used to go to her house almost every day, and gradually he was able to win her mother heart and hers. James always brought a gift to her mother and talked to her as well as John did all these months. These two men knew how to do things the right way. They both knew that her sister and she loved her mother and that her approval was crucial to them.

Her wedding with James was simpler than her sister wedding, but the difference was that her sister married a very important man. Her husband hoped one day to become a great commander as Shepard was, and Sarah knew he was going to accomplish it. Her husband was a smart and strong man who was devoted to his work.

She didn't want to think about a life without him if, she loved him madly. Her husband was an important part of her life. They had a lot of plans for the future; James wanted to buy a house on the beach, because he loved the sea. She could imagine her husband in the patio of their house in a barbecue with all his friends. Her husband had a lot of friends; she didn't have many friends. Sarah wasn't a very sociable person. Her sister was her best friend.

Sarah looked at her mother again, and she saw her play with her hands nervously, so she approached her to give her support. "Mom calm down."

"I'm sorry Sarah. I'm anxious about Ashley and her husband. I'm worried about James as well."

"Me too mom, but I have faith in God that they were able to escape as we did."

"Oh, my daughter you have to be far more worried than me about your husband."

Sarah took a deep breath; she didn't want to worry her mother even more than she already was. "I'm. I saw my sister fall apart with John's death, and she is much stronger than me. I don't know what I would do if I lost James, but I have faith that all of them are safe."

"Sarah your onmitool is flashing," Amelia told her daughter.

Sarah opened her onmitool quickly, and peace returned to her soul to see her husband's face appear on the screen. "James!" She said happily.

"Hey beautiful!"

"Oh, my God James I was worries sick about you."

"Me too. Tell me where you are. Your family and you are safe?"

"Yes, we are about to catch a shuttle to the Citadel. Where are you? Tell me Ash, and her husbands are fine?" Sarah looked at her mother. "Mom is James."

"Thank God."

"Sarah, I'll tell you where I am, but don't panic."

"James what's going on. Why your face is bruised?"

"Ash and John are fine. I send them a message just now. I'm in the hospital en the Citadel, but I'm fine."

"You are in the hospital, but why?" She asked terrified.

Sarah listened in horror as her husband told her everything that had happened to them on Mars. James told her how he risked his life to save his sister's life and her child. Sarah had never felt more proud of her husband as she did now. She couldn't avoid the tears to know James could have lost his life while they were so far from each other, but they were also tears of joy to see him alive.

"Oh James I love you my love. I can wait to be next to you again."

"I love you too Sarah. I'll ask John to let you stay on the ship with me. I want to be near you during this war. John is a good person I know he will not tell me no."

"I want to be with you too."

Sarah continued talking to her husband until the shuttle arrived, so she ended the communication to enter the shuttle along with her mother and sisters who were very frightened. All they had seen was difficult to assimilate. As they escaped, Sarah saw friends die by the beam of those things. She still doesn't know how they could get out of this alive.

Sarah felt terrified that her sister was now fighting against these machines, and Sarah begged God to take care of her. For all that her sister had told her she knew that the only person who would be able to destroy these things it was Shepard. The life of a galaxy was lying on her brother-law shoulders. That was a hard burden to bear for a human being, but she knew that her sister would give the support that John needed to win this war.

She knew that her husband had to fight this war too, and like her sister she would be there to support him. She looked at her sister Abby, and she could see the fear in her face so, she gave her a big hug. Sarah was the younger sister, but now she had to be the strongest, because Ashley wasn't there to give them comfort as her sister used to do.

"Everything is going to be fine." She told her sister with the confidence that everything would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>John.<strong>

John entered the cabin with a tray in his hands. He had gotten up early to make breakfast for his princess. She was in bed reading something in the data-pad. He saw his wife put the Data-pad aside and give him one of her loving smile that lit up his life. John wanted her to have a good breakfast since last night she spends going to the bathroom.

In a while the two of them were going to go down to the Citadel to see James, who had sent a message telling them that he was already awake. John had to do a few errands, talk to Aria and buy supplies. John needed to buy a new weapon, and other things that Ashley needed too. He couldn't forget that he also had to buy shampoo, deodorant, and soap, all without odor. If he wasn't so in love with this woman he would have said to hell with that, but he was madly in love with her.

"Princess I brought you something to eat." John put the tray on the nightstand.

"John I can't eat I have a lot of nausea. I haven't gotten out of bed for that."

John sat on the bed and grabbed her chin. "Ashley you have to eat. I'll have to talk to the doctor, those pills you are taking are not doing anything," John said with concern seeing her gaunt face.

"I asked her; Karin told me that sometimes the pills don't work."

John took a deep breath. "If you don't eat you're not going down with me," he said for her to eat. He knew she wasn't going to stay on the ship while he was down on the Citadel.

"John that's not fair!"

"Then you need to eat princess, I'll give you your breakfast," John let go her chin and move his hand to the tray. He uncapped the plate and grabbed it with the fork. John had prepared an omelet accompanied with hash browns. John stared at his wife for a bit, and then he takes the fork to her mouth. "Open your mouth," John said with a loving voice.

"I'm not a small girl so that you feed me."

"But you are behaving as if you were a little girl," John said while he filled Ashley's mouth with food. John saw her savoring the food, and it made him smile. Those moments that he shared with her make him feel human.

"Commander you should be resting, but you spend your free time looking after me, or filling reports I feel useless."

John entered another bite of food in her mouth. "You have been help me fill the reports, and any way, these moments with you are what keep me sane."

"John Udina sent me a message; he wants to see me."

"What for?" John asks her with a grimace on his face. He didn't like Udina at all.

"He is offering me the specter position."

John let out a growl. "I don't like it."

"But why? You think I don't deserve?"

"Is not that Ashley, of course you deserve it, but right now you are not in a position to-"

"Watch what you're going to say Shepard!"

John put the dish on the nightstand at the tone of authority in her voice. They were both stubborn, and neither liked to give budge, but he had to let her know what he thought about it. "Do what you want Ashley, but if you put my child's life at risk-"

"I will not, and it's our child not just yours."

John saw her get out of bed to walk towards him, and then stroke his cheek. "Ash..."

"Skipper, I'm sure I will not do anything more than I already do here. This is important to me. You know my military records; this is a huge step forward in my career. I don't want us to argue about it. John please I need my husband your support on this."

John looked down at the floor for a moment. He didn't understand what was going on with him. He fell in love with Ashley for who she was, but after his death he knew what was out there. John had realized that, the life they led was always hanging by a thread. His mother wanted him to have a stable home, not a home where the anguish of not knowing if the person you love would return from one of their missions fills their lives with uncertainty.

"John talks to me please."

John stroked her hair. "Your hair is even more wave this morning. Finish breakfast, and later we can talk about this calmly in Anderson's apartment."

"Anderson's apartment?"

"Yes Hackett sent me a message to go see it." His wife hugged him, and all the courage he felt disappeared.

"You're going to continue feeding me breakfast in the mouth?"

John laughed while he continued stroking her hair. "I thought you were not a small girl."

"When I'm in your arms I feel like I'm a little girl, my hero man…just don't tell anyone"

"Do not worry your secret is safe with me."

John returned to the bed with her, and for a while John pampering her. A while later they were both coming out of the cabin. Ashley had caught half of her wavy hair up with a hair clip, and the other half was falling on either side of her shoulder. She had put on a blue mini skirt with boots and a white colored blouse that made her look beautiful. John couldn't avoid staring at her boobs.

"Commander Eyes over here," Ashley said pointing her finger to her face.

John blushed as he rubbed his neck. "Damn babe is that I don't know if my eyes are playing a trick on me, but they look huge!"

"You're telling me! My boobs are like that for my pregnancy. They almost didn't fit in my bra anymore. I'll have to buy super sides bras."

John heard her say that as she settled her tits in her bra with her hands making his body react immediately. He bit his lips and grabbed his wife by her waist pulling Ash closer to him. "Well, I'm not complaining." His wife quickly pulls away from him, and directed her gaze to the package that he had in his crotch.

"Commander Shepard!"

John caught her against the wall of the elevator and brought his lips to her ear as he entered his hand under her skirt bringing it to her ass, and pushed her toward his erection. "You are to blame for me being like that. Right now I have a desire to go back to our cabin to undress you and put my mouth all over your huge tits," John said before captivate her lips in a passionate kiss.

John completely forgot that they were in the elevator while he was eating his wife with kisses until he hears Traynor coughing. John quickly pulls away from his wife, who was breathing heavily, then he looked sideways and he found a flushed Traynor who was staring at them with eyes wide open. John then saw Ashley point his finger towards his crotch, and he immediately pulled his shirt out of his pants.

"Commander, Ashley,"

John clears his throat. "Good morning Traynor. That was embarrassing, I'm sorry," John said looking at the floor. "

"Oh, I'm not. It's nice to see two people in love giving each other a sign of love. This goes without saying that was hot you're lucky Commander, you wife is a beautiful lady."

"Aha…" John said.

John saw her turn around to the terminal and he looked at his wife who was shaking her head. The two exited the elevator, and they headed for the exit of the ship. John grabbed his wife's hand. "That was awkward. I think she likes you."

"You're impossible Shepard! I don't think I can look at her face anymore."

"You? It was my erections she saw."

"Oh God, what I'm going to do with you?"

John stopped and grabbed her by the waist. "I have some ideas about what you can do with me when we get to Anderson's apartment." John saw her open her mouth, but he put a finger on it. "Don't open it if you are not going to use to kiss me. Now let's go see James."

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley.<strong>

Ashley didn't know why she felt surprised with the things her husband do sometimes if; she knew the man was bold. Inside the taxi in their way to the hospital, she tried to keep a distance between her husband and her, but she didn't know why she even tried. She settled back into her husband arms as the taxi arrived at the hospital, and she couldn't say she didn't feel special between his arms, because she was.

After they arrive, Ashley couldn't say that she didn't feel flattered by the look of envy that she was receiving while her husband grabbed her hand as they walked. She laughed with pride. She was Mrs. Shepard. She was married to one of the most important and handsome men in the galaxy "Commander Shepard." Who wouldn't feel flattered? Obviously not her.

They stood in the kiosk to buy James something. Ashley then waits at what John, greeted Thane, who was a friend and few minute later the two entered to James's room. He was staring at the ceiling. "James!" Ashley immediately approached him and kissed his cheek. "How are you doing?"

"I'm boring. Ashley you look gorgeous with your hair like that."

"That I've been telling her. Men we have been worried about you."

"Yes James," Ashley said, and then sat in the chair. Her husband stood beside her. James looked much better than she had imagined that he could be after the beating he took.

"I know. Ashley I was able to communicate with Sarah. All of them are good, and they are on their way over here, they will arrive tomorrow."

Ashley looked at her husband with tearful eyes. "See I told you my heart told me they would be fine."

"I know it sweetheart." John looked at James. "James I don't know how to thank you for saving the life of my wife and child. I will be eternally grateful to you."

"You don't have to thank me we are family, but if you insist, I have two ways you can pay me."

John laughed. "Let's hear it."

"Well, the first thing is that you share a bottle of tequila with me."

"Done, and the second thing?" John asked.

"I would like Sarah to stay in Normandy with me if you let me come back."

Ashley looked at her husband with pleading eyes. She knew it was against regularization that wives accompany their husbands on their missions, but John and she had already broken protocol without mentioning the rules. Her husband smiled at her lovingly before returning his gaze to James.

"Sure James. The observation room is empty; I think we can fit a bed for you two."

"Thank you, Commander."

"It's John."

Ashley felt happy to know that she would have her sister next to her during the war. With her pregnancy, and feeling overwhelmed most of the time, talking to her sister would make her feel good. She was going to offer her mother, and her other sisters to stay in the apartment that John, and she had on the Citadel.

For a while, the three talked. Ashley gives James the books they had bought for him so he can amuse himself reading while he still in the hospital. Ashley was feeling happy that his family was safe and sound. God hadn't forsaken her, and he had cared for her family all this time. She could only imagine how frightened her mother and sister are feeling.

A while later they left the hospital. Ashley accompanied him to talk to Aria, among other errands that he had to do. She finally met Kelly who gave a warm hug to her husband. Ashley behaves politely until Kelly had to leave quickly after John asked her to change her identity because of Cerberus.

"Did you have to hug her?" She asked obviously jealous. She saw her husband smiling.

"It was just a hug, princess."

"Your hugs are mine!" Her husband then grabbed her cheek and kissed her in front of all prying eyes.

"Not only my hugs. I'm all yours... Princess gets it through your head there is no other woman in the galaxy for me than you. I can't see myself with anyone else."

Ashley couldn't do anything but smile. After they left the refugee camp they visited Udina. Her husband listened politely about the proposal that he had for her. Udina didn't know they were married, and that news fell by surprise. Ashley told him she was going to have an answer soon. She couldn't decide until she reached an agreement with her husband first.

Hours later after all the errands were done they enter to Anderson's apartment. Ashley was amazed to see how big the apartment was. The first thing she looked at was the second floor of the apartment, and then the fireplace that was on the first floor. She looked at her husband. "It's beautiful." She said excitedly. Not even in her dreams she had dreamed of having an apartment like that. She was surprised that such a simple man, as was Admiral Anderson, lives in such a luxurious apartment.

"Sure it is princess."

"Commander, I've got Admiral Anderson on the QEC. Patching him through to you now," Traynor said.

Ashley saw her husband approaching the communicator, and the two watched Anderson appear on the screen. It was the first time she saw him after their meeting at Alliance HQ. Anderson looked good considering where he was, and what was going on.

"Shepard, Ashley."

"Admiral is good to see you," Ashley said.

"Admiral. How you holding up?" John asks him.

"Day by day, Commander. Ashley How is your pregnancy going? The Commander is protecting you? "

"I am the one who needs protection."

Ashley heard her husband muttering between tooth, and she nudged him then she instinctively grabbed her stomach. "Well, John is behaving well so far and I am sick most of the time," she said as she looked accusingly at her husband.

"For the Love of God, I'm behaving like an angel with her Anderson. I am who need protection from her. She threatens to kill me all the time. I'll have to start sleeping with my gun at the foot of the bed to protect myself from my wife!"

Ashley put her hands on her hips and looked at her husband with a challenge. "Of course you have to behave like an angel with me if it's your fault I'm pregnant!"

"We both did it together I didn't have sex with myself!"

"That's besides the point!" Ashley then listens to Anderson laugh, and she looked at the screen. "Sorry Sir."

"Oh, don't apologize I needed a good laugh and you two are hilarious. Shepard I told you that a pregnant woman was worse than the Reapers themselves."

"I hear that. So, Hackett sent me a message about this apartment."

"I want you two to have it. Take it off my hands."

"What? Really Anderson?" Ashley asked with enthusiasm. She didn't want to show that she loved the idea of staying there, but she could not hide her excitement at the thought that in their free time they could relax in such a nice apartment.

"Yes the Commander needs a place that's his-somewhere to recharge, clear his head. Ashley I know you're all that he needs to be relaxed. I can testify that this man loves you, so go easy on him."

"Do you hear that Ashley? You need to go easy on me."

Ashley rolls her eyes to see her husband sitting back and give her a look of triumph. "Oh fine!"

"That baby you are expecting is a message to let everyone know that life must go on. The Reaper can't take away our present, or future. I know when the war is over you two are going to do some wonderful parents. I just hope to be there to see it. "

"Thanks Anderson and I know you are going to make," Ashley said.

"Kahlee wanted us to settle down there. Thin is, the longer I'm on Earth, the less I want to leave. I want as few loose ends there as possible. Like I said, you two did be doing me a favor."

"That's very generous."

"Yes Anderson, this is what John needed. The last few days it has been difficult." Ashley grabbed her husband's hand squeezing. She knew what Anderson meant for John, and his words sounded like a farewell. Ashley knew that in this war, no one was safe.

"It's practical. We need the Commander in the best shape possible. Focused."

"If you say so. Thank you."

"And make yourself at home, damn it. It's yours now."

"I'm sure we can manage."

Ashley saw the mischievous look her husband gave her, and she couldn't avoid blushing. "I'll make sure the Commander is rested."

"Sure you will," John said.

"Oh God Shepard, you're incorrigible. Okay, Good. I have been meaning to do that for a while. I'll talk to you two soon," Anderson told them.

"Be careful out there, Anderson."

"Keep yourself safe," Ashley said.

"You two Shepard. Ashley take good care of that baby."

"I'll Sir."

Immediately Ashley climbed to the second floor she liked what she saw. "John!" She screamed when she saw the Jacuzzi and the room. The apartment they had in the Citadel wasn't even a quarter of the size of this. Their bedroom if, it was compared to this was a miniature. "John!" She screams again.

"I'm coming! Woman what's going on? You saw a Reapers or something like that?"

Ashley saw her husband enter the room with a beer in his hand. "Look!" Ashley said excitedly as she pointed to the hot tub, and then she saw her husband put the beer down, and approach her with determination. She put her hand in front. "Hold on...we need to talk about Udina offer," She yelled trying to sneak away, but his manly arms grabbed her from behind, and her husband spent it around her waist. "John we need to talk!"

"Later now let's put it to use immediately."

Ashley heard her husband say huskily in her ear, and she placed her hands on John's arm as she smiled while John kissed her neck. John suddenly turned her around, and she had no time to say anything when John had taken possession of her mouth to kiss her with passion. A few minutes later his man broke the kiss and lifted her blouse to bend over and kiss her stomach.

"Hey baby, your mother and I are going to be busy for a while. I love you."

Ashley's eyes filled with tears, and when he got back up, she stroked his cheek and she looked at his beautiful blue eyes for a moment. "Then I'm worse than a Reaper?" Ashley saw her husband give her an adorable smile.

"Well, sometimes, but the only difference is that you are adorably evil. Ash no matter how many times you do tantrums, you'll never make me stop loving you the way I love you."

Ashley put her arm around his neck. "Can you tell me in what way you love me?" Ashley asked him rubbing her nose against John's. She knew this man loved her, but it was nice to hear it from his mouth.

"I love you madly, with a wild passion you know that, even Anderson knows that. Hell I believe that even the Reapers know that. I can't hide my feelings for you; it's something I can't control."

"Sometimes I think that a man like you can't be real."

"Oh, I'm real, and I'll prove it to you right now."

Ashley heard her husband say before kissing her wildly again. John entered her hands inside her skirt to fondle her buttocks. Ashley's body began to turn on with his caresses. She lowered her right hand to his erection to rub it over his pants. Her husband bit her lips and squeezed her buttocks. She could feel his hard erection between her hands, which she squeezed to make her husband moan with pleasure between their lips.

When her husband pulls his hands out and enters them inside her blouse to touch her breasts gently over her bra Ashley's body began to tremble with pleasure. Her husband stops kissing her to raise her bra, and grab her naked tits, and then he began to suck her nipples one by one. Ashley let out a deep moan of pleasure. John tortured her pleasure her that way for a bit. By now she was very turn on.

A few minutes later John brought his lips back to hers and kissed her again, and while he did, John began to undress her slowly. After she was completely naked John pull away from her, and Ashley watched him undress slowly as they looked at each other lustfully. She saw his cock point directly toward her making her feel hornier than she already was.

She saw her husband approach her again and grabbed her thigh to lift her. Ashley put her legs around John's waist, and her husband immediately entered her making her scream with pleasure as she felt his hard cock slide inside her pussy. Ashley put her arms around his neck while John started to walk with him still inside of her, to the Jacuzzi.

Ashley clung to John while he was entering them inside the Jacuzzi. Her husband was slowly sliding in inside the water that was warm, and it felt nice. After they were stable in the water John put his hand on her waist to move her fast, while he was kissing her intensely.

Ashley felt her husband's hard cock slide in and out easily inside her wet pussy. She had to break the kiss to moan freely, and when her husband bit her neck she screams of pleasure. She knew that tomorrow she would have a mark but right now she don't give a fuck about it. She couldn't think, or reason she could only feel the passionate man inside her intensely moaning with pleasure. "I love you," she whispered between moans.

"I love you too princess."

They reached an intense orgasm together, and after that they stay for some time enjoying the Jacuzzi. Now Ashley was laughing out loud watching her husband waving his bare ass to her while he was putting a movie on TV.

"Nice ass Commander!"

"I know, as I also know that my ass was the first thing that you notice."

"Guilty as charged."

She saw her husband come back to bed, and entered under the covers with her. He puts the jar of popcorn he prepares for the move, on top of them. "What movie we are going to watch?"

"Dracula."

"John you know I'm afraid of vampires."

"I know, but that way I'm making sure that you keep hugging me, because right now the only thing I want is to be in your arms. I don't want to hear anything about war, or the Reapers I just want to enjoy the moment with my wife, the woman of my life and the owner of my heart. I love you Ashley..."

Her husband kissed her, and she was speechless. Outside there was a war, but she was feeling the happiest woman in the galaxy next to that wonderful man.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter contains Sur'kesh mission I hope you all enjoy.**

**John.**

John awoke to the smell of food, and the sound of music, for a moment he was surprised. His wife and he were the only ones who were in the apartment; the smell that John was sensing it was no smell of burnt food. John looked around, and his wife wasn't in bed or in the room as he had thought. John let out a growl of frustration he had gotten used to waking up with his wife's arms around his waist.

He moved lazily in bed he didn't want to get up yet. Yesterday John had a very passionate night with his wife, and they loved each other until later. Right now he just wanted to stay under the covers, but within hours, he had a diplomatic meeting, and they had to return to the Normandy. John stretched his arms then ran his hand over his face yawning, before pulling his feet off the bed.

John stood up and stretched his body he then looks down. "Shit!" He said when he saw his morning erection. "Where is my wife to fix this problem?" he said shaking his head, and then he grabs his underwear and shirt and put them on. John walked into the bathroom and came out after using it a few minutes later. He came out of the bedroom to the stairs, and a few seconds later he was entered the kitchen.

His wife was in front of the stove with a t-shirt on top, with her bare legs and her wet hair. His wife looked like a goddess, his goddess. John walked over to her and put his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Good morning, my lovely lady."

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Well, it's your fault for keeping me up last night," John said as he ran his hand gently over her stomach.

"Me? Who was the person who said this is the last time, and then didn't want stop?" Ashley said laughing.

"What can I say princess, if I have the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. What smells so good?" John said as he buried his nose in her wet hair. He loved the smell of her shampoo.

"Breakfast for you."

"Ash, I don't want to die yet," John said; then he quickly pulls away from her, when she turned around with a spatula in her hand. "It was a joke! I... I taught you how to cook some things, but... well... my queen I'm sure it'll be good," John said fearfully. He loved her, but sometimes he was afraid her mood swings, but the doctor had told her it was the hormones that caused these changes in his wife.

"Sit your ass in the chair and waiting for breakfast without another word."

"Yes my lady," John sighed, "romantic moment destroyed," John muttered, and sat at the counter.

John saw his wife turn toward the stove again. He stared at her intently as he remembered when he saw her for the first time. It had been so long since Eden Prime, and she had changed a lot for good. John couldn't deny that he had craving to see Ashley with her big belly. John was eager to feel their child move and see it birth. That child either girl or boy would be a piece of his being.

"Ash, you feel good this morning?"

"Not really Commandant"

"Don't call me Commander, and if you don't feel good why are you doing that?"

"Sorry, bad habit dies hard. I wanted to please my husband. I'm done, let me serve this."

"You need help?"

"You can serve the orange juice."

"I'm on it, princess."

John helped her set the food on the table, and they sat down to eat breakfast. John took his first bite into his mouth with fear. John savors the food in his mouth for a moment. The eggs were salty and spicy. He didn't want to make her feel bad, but his eyes became teary, and he began to cough then he had no choice but to grab the orange juice, and drink it in one gulp. "Fuck you emptied the whole bottle of salt, and pepper on it!" John said spontaneously without thinking, and when he look at her Ashley's eyes filled with tears. "Ash-"

"I am not the woman for you!" Ashley said, getting up from the table.

John quickly got up, and he followed her then he grabbed her by the arm to stop her. "Wait I'm sorry." John attempted to hug her, but she put resistance. "Ashley my queen, it was just a little salty, but it was good."

"You are a Liar! I'm useless in the kitchen. I think you better divorce me."

"What? Are you crazy," John was finally able to hold her. "You're stuck with me you know that. I've told you a thousand times, I don't care that you don't know how to cook, plus you know how to do much better things," John told her to calm her down. He was telling himself that this outburst it was due to hormones because her Ashley wasn't like that.

"Like what?"

John quickly lowers his arm to pick her up. "I'm not going to tell you, I'll show you..."

"John we have to return to the ship!"

"We have time."

"But..."

"Williams!"

"Oh, fine but we are going to be late."

"I'm the Commander, I can be late. Right now my duty is to wipe that sad smile from my princess's face."

* * *

><p>A while later John was standing looking at the galaxy map up feeling a bit tired. He had to use a lot of energies to please his wife and make her smile again. With the Reapers, and Ashley he's was exhausted, but he felt divinely happy and guilty of being happy, like his wife feels. His meeting was about to begin, and he hated having to deal with politicians. John preferred to be on the battlefield fighting to be in a room with a bunch of diplomats.<p>

He didn't understand why he had to be dealing with this. Anderson knew he hated politics that is why he was a Commander, because he would hate to have a job behind a desk unless necessary. John couldn't forget that he was a merry man with a child on the way now. After the war, he would have to make a decision, if following the life he had now, or accept the position that he hates behind a desk.

"So Commander, do you want, a boy or girl?"

John smiled proudly. "Whatever comes, but between us, I would love to have a boy," John confessed to Traynor, thing that he had never confessed to his wife.

"It is logical, man always wants a boy. You know Commander, I've heard a lot about you, but I never thought you were a family man."

John was left thinking about what she just says for a moment. She wasn't the first person that told him that, Garrus had told him the same thing too. John didn't understand why almost everyone looked at him as if, he were a super soldier with a single purpose that was die for this galaxy. "Why do you think that?"

"I say because you don't look like a man that settle for a family life."

"Traynor, I am a human being just like you. Yes, I have a big responsibility on top of me, but my wife and the child we are expecting are my refuges and my strength."

"Well, it's good to know that the man who will save us all is a human being, not a heartless and ruthless man. Now the Salarian Dalatras and Krogan clan chief are ready to come aboard." Traynor said.

"Have the brought to the conference room. A hope this doesn't start another war," John said before lower to his cabin to change his close. Minutes later he was entering the conference room.

John entered the conference room and shared a look with Wrex it was good to see him again. He always maintained a good relationship with Wrex though he nearly killed him in Virmire, but luckily the two of them were able to reach an agreement. John active the terminal and put his attention to what was being said in the conference room. The conversation was already heated between them.

"The Krogan is in no position to make demands!" Dalatrass was saying when John entered the room.

"The Krogan has a name: Urdnot Wrex. And I'm not just some junkyard varren you unleash whenever you're in trouble," Wrex said.

"I've got my own problems, Reapers scouts have arrived on Tuchanka. So, why should I care if a few go extinct?" Wrex said.

"Trying to draw out negotiations will get you nowhere, Wrex; I have no time for it. Just tell us what you want." Primarch Victus said.

"I'll tell you what I need…A cure for the genophage."

"Absolutely not! The genophage is nonnegotiable!" Dalatras said obviously angry.

"Why are you so opposed to the idea, Dalatrass?" John asks the Dalatrass to get an idea of why she didn't want to help with the Cure.

"Because my people uplifted the Krogan. We know them best."

"You mean you used us! To fight a war, you couldn't win! It wasn't the Salarians or the asari or even the turians that stopped the rachni! It was Krogan blood that turned the tide!"

"And after that you ceased to be useful! The genophage was the only way to keep your…"urges" in check."

John was silent listening to them, but he could see it was bothering Wrex what Dalatrass was saying, and with good reason. All Wrex was saying had logic and it was true. The Salarian only uplifted the Krogan for a purpose. John honestly thinks they deserve a cure and more if Wrex is in front of everything. John had the confidence that Wrex could avoid that the Krogan seek retribution, and start another war.

"Dalatrass, you may not like him, but Wrex is right. Insulting him won't change that," Victus said.

"I won't apologize for speaking the truth! We uplifted the Krogan to do one thing: wage war. It's all they know because it's all we wanted them to know."

"You people should have thought the matter through, then. Was it really a surprise the Krogan revolted?" John asked immediately. He didn't understand how they raised the Krogan and then sterilize them, and don't expect the Krogan to revolt.

"That's precisely my point, Commander. We made a rash decision. We turned to the Krogan in desperation. It's the same mistake you're about to make today. No good can come from curing the genophage."

"The Krogan have paid for their mistakes. The Genophage has gone on long enough." John said a little disappointed with the response Dalatrass was giving them.

"One thousand, four hundred, and seventy-six years, if you're keeping track," Wrex said.

"It was a thousand years of peace, free from these…brutes!"

"Enough! Whether or not they deserve a cure is academic. It would take years to formulate one," Victus said.

"My information says otherwise. A Salarian scientist, Maelon, grew a conscience. He was on my planet testing a cure on our females."

"I remember. His methods were barbaric." John said remembering that mission where he helped Mordin to deal with that situation, and they decided to save the data. He couldn't erase that data knowing it could save a race that was in danger of extinction.

"But what you didn't know is that other females survived his experiments. So the Dalatrass here sent in a team to clean up the whole mess-and to take them prisoner."

John looked at the video where Wrex was showing the Krogan female who still remained alive in a cage. John couldn't believe what he was watching. He now understood why Wrex was so angry.

"Where did you get this? It could be a fabrication!" Dalatrass said.

"Don't insult me. Those are my people! They're immune to the genophage, and you're going to give them back!" Wrex said angrily.

"Dalatrass, is this true?" Victus ask her.

"How will curing the genophage benefit my people?"

"How long do you think you'll last alone against the Reapers if you don't help, that's how it'll end up," John said firmly.

"And I'll be the last friendly turian you ever see."

"What's it going to be?" John asks the Dalatrass.

"The female are being kept at one of our stg bases on Sur'kesh. But I warn you, Commander! The consequences of this will be felt for centuries to come!"

"Let's go get them," Wrex said.

"You're not setting foot on Sur'Kesh! This will take time to-"

"It happens now. As a Council Spectre, Shepard can oversee the exchange," Victus said.

"We're going," John said completely ignoring Dalatrass threatening; he had already made his decision.

"I won't forget this, Commander. A bully has a few friends when he needs them most!"

John came out of the conference room with Wrex in silence. John headed straight to the dressing room where his wife was changing to go down with him. John had been thinking about taking Liara with Garrus, but as always, his wife insisted on going down with him. Being Commander and work alongside with his wife sometimes it wasn't easy, but with her by his side he felt safe.

John looked at his wife who was struggling with his armor. "Ash what's going on?" His wife gave him a look that told everything. "What did I do now?" He wouldn't be surprised if she were upset with him about something he didn't know he did.

"I'm getting fat; my armor is too tight!"

"Already how far are you?" John asks her approaching his wife to help her with her armor. Yes, he had noticed some changes, like her super-size tits, but he hadn't noticed anything else.

"Well, about three months. I don't know... shit Skipper my boobs are going to squeeze in here!"

John had to hold her laugh with that comment, not to piss her off more than she already was. "You want me to take Liara as your armor gets fix."

"No Skipper."

"Okay, but don't get mad sweetheart."

"Stop it with the nicknames!"

John turned her around fast. "Why are you talking to me like that? I thought we had a good morning." His wife then hugged him tightly. "Ash... you're worrying me I can't stand to see you like that. I don't know how to please you to see you smile."

"I'm sorry John. My body is changing, I feel a little uncomfortable. I don't want to worry you. I'm supposed to give you support, and I'm only giving you a headache."

John stroked her hair for a while as he hugged her. He didn't want to get away from her; he wanted to give her comfort. John knew she was the one taking the hardest burden. It was his wife's body that was going through the beautiful process of pregnancy John could only see her go through these changes.

John pulled away a little to grab her chin. "My beautiful wife you're not a headache for me. If I could trade my body with yours, not to see you suffer, I would do it in a blink of an eye. I love you," John said before sharing a kiss with her.

"Shit Skipper, Thanks for loving me."

"What I can I say; you have bewitched me, my pumpkin."

"John!"

"It's a joke sweetheart."

A while later they entered into the Shuttle. Wrex was waiting for them. John gave intrusions to Cortez, to go to the Salarian homeworld. He couldn't deny that he felt a little nervous. The war between the Krogan and Salarian was something that he wanted to mess with, but he would have to do it, for Earth sake.

John walks over Wrex. "This is the Salarian homeworld we're headed to. They aren't used to seeing Krogan here, so let's keep it simple. We land, get the female, and leave before anyone changes their mind."

"I still don't trust a word they say."

"Let diplomacy play out, Wrex. You'll get what you want," John said to reassure him.

"These females are the best and probably the last hope for my people."

"We'll bring them home, Wrex. You've waited long enough for this day," Garrus said.

"A lifetime. I appreciate the assist, Garrus. I can't think of anyone better to be here today other than you. "

"Hey, what about me Wrex? I'm not writing on the wall you know," Ashley said.

"Oh, yeah Ashley, you still hate me?" Wrex asks her.

"I don't hate you!"

"Yeah, that is what you say but I still remember the conversation between Shepard and you about us, "aliens," but well, that's the past. I see you still look like what you human say? Oh yes princess...but... Wait a minute her…"

John crossed his arms and waited for the bomb, when he saw Ashley's eyes light up when she hear the word princess. Wrex knew very well that to call her like that would infuriate her, but Wrex had always liked to annoy his wife.

"Oh... Shepard, your dare devil, you joined her and got her pregnant. I can smell her breeding."

John laughed and rubbed his neck. "Guilty as charged."

"Well and how you bring your pregnant female to a fight? Don't you humans thing are very fragile."

"Hey, I'm a soldier!" Ashley cries out.

"Yes princess, but you look ...well... fragile."

"Don't call me princess or I'm going to-"

"Ash Drop it! John said to her.

"If one of you called me princess one more time, I'm going drawing my pistol and shoot, by the way, Wrex your stinks!" Ashley said, before walking to the front of the Shuttle.

"What she just say to me?"

"Oh spirit..." Garrus said, shaking his head.

"Wait... waits... Wrex doesn't take it personally. I had to change my Shampoo, my deodorant; she is very sensitive with smells right now. Please don't make her angry," John begged and saw Wrex look at Garrus.

"Garrus, Shepard is afraid of his female or do I imagine things?"

"Yes he is."

"Oh, you two stop that. I'm not afraid of my wife." John lied.

"John!" Ashley yells.

"I'm coming," John said then he quickly turning around. He just hears Wrex laughing. John was really afraid of his pregnant wife. He came up behind her and spent his arms around her. "Princess tries to relax," John said in her ear in a soft and calm tone.

"I don't hate Wrex John. Why didn't you defend me?"

"Oh, we did have that conversation,"John said. He remembers when he had to tell her she was out of line, and scold her for comment about the presence of Wrex and Garrus on the ship.

"Yes but ..."

"Ash, I beg you control yourself." John watched her walk away from him.

"As you wish Commander!"

John just shakes his head. "What the hell I'm going to do with this woman?" John thought out loud.

"Try to understand her Commander. It's her body that is going through changes."

"I know Cortez, but her mood swings are driving me crazy. One minute she is fine and the other ...I guess you right."

"Commander, I have the Salarian base on sensors," Cortez said.

"Set her down."

Before the Shuttle landed the Salarian security refuses to allow them to land. That makes Wrex angry. He slides open the shuttle hatch and jeaps out. John jumps out the shutter fast.

"Stand down! Hold your fire! Commander Shepard, restrain your colleague. We only found out about this transfer a few moments ago. " The Salarian Padok yells.

"I'd like to avoid a diplomatic incident," John said.

"As would we," Padok said.

"But you have something valuable to Wrex."

"Something worth dying for," Wrex said.

"This matter can be resolved, but I must insist he remain under guard."

John heard Wrex snarl he already had imagined that Wrex presence wouldn't be welcome. He looks at his friend. "I can handle this, Wrex."

"Okay, Shepard I trust you, but if anything goes wrong, and all bets are off."

After the initial conversation with Padok, he allows them to roam the area before heading to the facility. After a while John got clear to see the females Krogan, but walking to the elevator, alarms began to sound.

"What's happening?" John asked.

"Sensors have picked up activity on the perimeter. Hurry, Commander someone will meet you below."

John enters to the elevator. Down in the facility, they run with an old friend. "Shepard! Excellent timing. Good to have you here."

"Mordin?" John asked in surprise, and the two shared a handshake.

"Eyesight still sharp. Surprise understandable. Hadn't expected to return to work."

"You're back with STG?" Garrus asks him.

"I'm special consultant. It had to me. Someone else might have gotten it wrong."

"Mordin this is Ashley, my wife," John said introducing his wife to Mordin.

Ashley greets, Mordin with a handshake. "Nice to meet you, Shepard has told me much about you."

"The pleasure is mine."

"So what is going on Mordin," John asks him.

"Shepard helped female Krogan. Fed information to clan Urdnot. Encouraged political pressure to free females," Mordin whisper to him.

"You must be Wrex's inside source.

"Yes, can explain later. Security warnings not normal, we need to get off world for the sake of Krogan." He started to walk, and John follows him. "Females had weakened immune systems. Side effect of Maelon's cure." These didn't survive," Mordin said.

John stands next to him in front of one of the cages, where one of the females body was. "But what about Maelon's research? I thought we saved it."

"Indeed. Data saved, but not complete. Lacks crucial details to reconstruct cure, but still useful for synthesizing from living tissue. I couldn't save them."

"I'm sure you did everything you could, Mordin."

"I arrived too late. I can't delay now. One survivor immune to genophage can synthesize cure from her tissue."

"She's still here? John asks as he walking with him toward another cage.

"Yes she is the last hope for Krogan if, she dies Genophage cure…problematic." They stop in from of her. "Please be careful. Krogan slows to trust," Mordin told him.

John approached her. "I'm Commander Shepard Alliance navy."

"Are you here to kill me?"

"Kill her? Oh God, Commander they probably made her goes through hell for her to think that, "Ashley said with horror.

John agreed with what his wife had said. He looked at female Krogan. "No, Urdnot Wrex and I are here to take you home."

"Why what am I to you?"

"Have the Salarians been mistreating you?" John asked with concern.

"Those were my sisters you saw back there. They died in a lot of pain."

"Did the best we could."

"And now I know I'm the only one left. That makes me dangerous to a lot of people. What about you, Commander Shepard? Why are you here?"

"You're the future of the Krogan race. I'm fighting for that." John said to reassure her then John began to hear the alarm again.

"Then I hope you brought an army," the female Krogan said.

John saw movement around the facility and approached with Mordin to the Salarian. "What is happening?"

"We have multiples ships, in bound!"

John onmitool started to blink. "Shepard is Wrex Cerberus troops are attacking the base! Get the female out there now!"

"Only one survived, Wrex. It might be safer down here."

What? So the Salarians can kill her like the other? No deal! If you still want this alliance, get her out there!"

He looks at the Salaria. "Release the female. We're leaving…right now."

"I can't protocol states during lockdown no specimen-"

Mordin interrupted him with an electric shock. "Objection noted. Now, please release Krogan."

He did, in Mordin entered the cage with her. "Need to monitor pod as it clears quarantine procedures. Meet us at next checkpoint, Shepard. Likely Cerberus opposes genophage cure."

John approached the cage to assurance the female Krogan again. "You'll see Tuchanka again. I promise."

"Get to the elevator, Shepard."

John and his team moved quickly towards the elevator, but after he activate the elevator he finds a mom. "Bomb gets down…Ash!"

John quickly grabbed his wife and threw her aside while he covered her with his body. For a moment, he felt dazed, and then he moved Ashley, who was under him, and instinctively he puts his hand on her stomach, "are you okay?" John said shakily. His wife touched his cheek, and he covered her hand with his.

Ashley nodded and gave her husband a quick kiss. "Fucking Cerberus."

"C'mon let's give the bastards what they deserve." John stood up with along with her.

"I'm fine, you know in case anyone cares," Garrus said pretending to be offended.

"Sorry Garrus," John said; then he looked at the Salaria. "There is another way out of here."

"Yes, the emergency exits."

John exits the lab and he takes the ladder up to the next level. The first checkpoint was already under attack, so he had to hurry up and relieve the pressure from Mordin and the pod.

John orders his squad to take cover ahead of you and allow them to engage the enemy. As his squad engages, John moves from back to the front of their covered position, and he uses his biotic charge taking down enemies as he goes.

John and his team exit that floor via the rear door, and stop as a rogue Yagh escapes from its containment cell and wreaks havoc across the facility. John makes left and jumps over a small wall, the make a right and leap over the gap he bypasses the jet flame from the demolished wall. He leaps over the on the right to get back onto the main hall and he goes up the stairs.

In the second floor was the first checkpoint. The battle for the pod begins as soon as the reach the top of the stairs to level 2 as several Centurions and other Cerberus troops were dropped off by a transport shutter.

"Ash use you grenades."

"Right away Commander!"

John then uses his carnage along with Garrus overload, to make them exploit. He let the smoke dissipate then he quickly shoots his way into a position where the smoke once was. He takes cover behind the planter and aim down to a long hall as he was watching for Cerberus soldiers to give away their positions.

Once John was clear, he begins moving his squad down the outer hall, and he leads their movement with more explosives. He clears out a section with Ashley grenades, and then he mows past them with weapon fire. John activates the pod when the coast was clear, and he sends Mordin up to the next level.

An explosion rocks the elevator as a Cerberus transport blows open a hole in the wall. John takes cover and shoots them right away, and he takes out the two Cerberus Assault Troopers on the Shuttle. With them out of the way, John could go through the new hole in the wall and he makes a left toward the next area.

When they arrived at the second checkpoint John and his squad was greeted by a combat Engineer and his assault turret down the hall as well as several other Cerberus soldiers. As soon as he enters into cover on the hall's right side, the turret opens fire. John waits for the turret to temporarily shift targets, and then he dashes across the hall to takes cover on the left side.

John waits there until the turret shifts dash down and to the right, into the lab area where John was going to have much cover and the entire length of the lab to flank the turret and the rest of the Cerberus squad. One John was safely behind cover, he advance down the la until he could focus his attention in the turret.

John used Garrus overload, to quickly destroy the turret to quickly destroy the turret. John uses his shotgun armed with his cryo Ammo. As soon as John destroys the turret, he turns to the combat engineer and he eliminates him too, before he spawns another turret.

The next section was a demolished room, with stair leading up to the second level. As John enters the room, he saw a wild beast mauls one of his would-be Cerberus ambushes. John takes advance of the beast's surprise attack and he got into position.

John takes cover in one of the side of the entrance area. He directs his squad to take cover on the steps on the left while he takes cover behind the structure on the right. John stays behind cover and he uses a combination of power and weapons fire to eliminate enemies as the approach.

After the Guardian approach, John uses his squad's power to slow them down while he peppers them with weapon fire. John used his pull to yank their shields off, then he follow up with fire. After John cleared the entire area, he goes to the top level and through the door.

The fourth level has the containment pod. After John reaches it, the Cerberus troops were busy attacking the pod and fall to notice him right away. John has the advantage. Since the Cerberus troops were focusing their attention on the pod, John leads his squad down the outer hall directly toward the troops near the pod. John rushes the troops using his weapon armed with his incinerate.

After the coast was clear, and before he could activate the pod, John needs to reestablish power using the power terminal in the small room at the end of this section. John places the power terminal back in place, then he returns to the main room to fend off several more Cerberus goons.

John rushes up to the pod's control console and wait for the Cerberus troops to get near. As they do, John pops out cover and open fire. From there, John directs his squad near the rear end of the lab, closest to the pod. He lures the Guardians down the lab while he and his squad could surge around the outer hall and attack them from their weak side.

With the floor under John control, he walks up to the second checkpoint and activates it, sending the female Krogan and Mordin on their way. A third wave of enemy's attacks once the pod was on the way to the landing area. John takes cover and open fire. He keeps it simple this time. John overwhelms them with cover fire and clear the way back to the elevator.

John took the ladder elevator to the final checkpoint-the landing area where his touched down. There John finishes the Cerberus soldiers already laying heavy fire on the pod. Luckily John got the advantage. He has an elevated position and the element of surprise as he arrives behind them.

John maintains his advantage by running across the upper walkway before he opens fire. John station Ashley and Garrus along the upper wall and create a long wall on fire when he finally open up on them. John fire on them and eliminate their cover. He uses his biotic charge to pick the remaining soldiers.

Cerberus drops an Atlas to him and his team. John plays cat and mouse with it. He takes cover as soon as it begins stomping in his direction. John duck left and move from cover to cover, using the small tables and consoles to guide his back to the upper level. John orders his squad to take out the other Cerberus troops as he engages the Atlas. After the Atlas was down, the female Krogan and Mordin were safe.

* * *

><p>After his mission, John had a conversation with Wrex, and Victus both needed help from him. After that meeting, John had time to talk to Mordin and the Female Krogan, and the he walks the ship to make sure everything was running fine, before going up to his cabin.<p>

Few minute later he was entering to his cabin, the first thing that John felt was the smell of food. He looked around, but he didn't see his wife, and then he hears the sound of water. John approached the table and saw a note on top of the lid. John grabbed the note.

"For you my hero man I love you."

John removes the lid and he found his favorite food, Steak and fries. Next to the plate was a glass of wine. John couldn't wait, and he tastes the Steak which was delicious. He couldn't believe his wife had cooked something like that. John heard the door of the bathroom and he looked down there and saw his Angel, coming out with a towel around her waist, and her wet hair.

"You cooked this?"

"Why do you ask like that?"

John saw her gaze turn sad, and he quickly approached her and grabbed her hands. "Princess, I didn't mean to make you feel bad, but it is delicious and you and I know that cooking is not one of your talents."

"You are an idiot!"

John then pulled her to close the distance between them. "But you love this idiot."

Ashley stroked his chest. "I do, and yes, I cook it your pilot help."

"Steven?"

"Yes he saw me in the mess room trying to decide how much salt to put on the steak, and he helped me cook it. I like him he is nice and he is sad."

John walks with her to the table, and he waited for her to put her robe. "Why do you think Steven is sad?"

"Well, he told me that he's lost his husband when the Collector attacked his colony. The way, he told me made me think that he continuous suffering and reminded me about the two years I was lost without you."

"Ashley doesn't talk about it that hurts you therefore it hurt me too."

"I wasn't going to talk about it, but I would like you to talk to him."

"Okay, I'll do it tomorrow. Now let's have dinner."

And it was a delicious dinner; John enjoys every spoon that he took to his mouth. "God Ash it was delicious. Thank you, princess I was hungry." John said after finishing his dinner. He saw his wife approaching him and sits on his lap.

Ashley grabbed her husband's hand and led it to her stomach. "Thanks for being patient with me."

John stroked her stomach gently. "Don't mention it. That was a close call with the bomb today, I felt panic thinking that something had happened to our baby, and you. I'm afraid to lose both of you."

"And me too, do you think I don't feel panic see you jump from one place to another, without covering."

"I thought you liked it when I used my biotic charge."

"John, you know what I mean. It is not easy for me what you have on top of you. Everyone wants your help, like you're the only soldier that is out there. It's a heavy load you have on top."

"Yes you right princess, but that burden is lighter with you at my side."

"Really John?"

John then stared at her. "I can have a bad day, but is okay because I know that here will be waiting for me the most important person in my life to support me. Though sometimes you're not in the mood, I will be patient because just knowing that you're here is enough so I can breathe easy."

"Oh Skipper..."

"What?"

"You know how to say the right words to move me. I love you John."

"I love you even more."

"I'm proud of the way you behave with the female Krogan."

"Thanks that means a lot to me coming from you."

Ashley stroked his cheek softly. "You are a wonderful human being John, never forget that."

"And I'm married to a wonderful woman too. Ashley never leaves me, I don't know what I would do without you."

"I will never leave you, I am with you until death does us part," she said as she settled between his arms.

John stayed with her in his arms talking for a while, until she fell asleep, then he laid her on the bed and tucks her in with a blanket. He kisses her lips. "I love you," he murmurs before heading to the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**James**

James was looking forward to seeing his wife walked through that door, to see her and tell her the good news that she could go with him, when he return to the ship in a few days. He wanted to go back to the Normandy now, but the doctor had discharged him from the hospital, but his Doctor had not given him permission to return to his duties yet.

He wanted to be out there helping his commander, but he couldn't go against the doctor orders, however much he wanted to do it his body wasn't ready yet. The Commander and Ashley had been kind enough to keep him informed of everything they had yet advanced so far in the war. His commander was now dealing with politicians, and how little James knows about John James was sure he was probably bored of that.

James was feeling helpless for not being in a fight, but he was conscious that he came too close to facing death. Now he had to be grateful to be alive, and that his wife now wasn't a widow. James knew that if he had died on Mars, his wife would have fallen apart without him. Sarah was very sensitive, she wasn't as strong as his sister in law Ashley was.

James was also worried about his friend Steven, who was also working in the Normandy, and came to see him at the hospital. Steven lost his husband a while back, and James knew he was still suffering his death. James wanted to talk to him, and give him support, to see if he could pull Steven out of that sadness in which he was living.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, and he saw his wife enter the room. Sarah immediately approached him and the two shared a warm hug. His wife began to cry, and he passes his hand slowly down her back trying to calm her down. "Sarah love doesn't cry I'm here," he said trying to maintain control too he hated to see her suffer.

"You almost died James, and... And...Oh God, these machines came destroying everything it was terrible." James could only imagine what she felt to see those machines reach Earth, destroying everything. He was a soldier, and yet it was hard for him.

James pulled away slightly to look at her. "I know but please calm down."

"I don't want to be away from you."

Then James smiled and ran his hand through her hair slowly. "You will not have to do it; John will allow me to take you with me on the ship." James saw her smile widely.

"But what about my sisters, my mother? What is going to happen to them James?"

"We can rent them an apartment here at the Citadel, the Normandy will be coming on continuously to the Citadel, for supplies, and you can see them. I want you by my side Sarah. I was also worried sick about you." Immediately he said that James took over her mouth to calm all fears in his wife with a kiss full of love as James always had done when he noticed that she was distraught for one reason or another.

James had missed her immensely these days. Sarah was the reason for what he was doing everything, if he wanted to be more than a Lieutenant, was for the two of them to have a future. James wanted to buy a big house, and fill it with children because he loved children. James wanted his wife to be happy.

"James when this war is over I'll give you that child you want."

James couldn't feel more joy, but he had to ask her why she had changed her mind. She had told him the day before he was leaving for the Alliance, HQ, that she wanted to wait. "Why now Sarah, I thought you wanted to hold on that."

"James we saw people, and children dying in front of our eyes that made me reconsider not to leave for tomorrow what you can do today. I want us to start our family, as my sister is doing, by the way, how she doing?"

"I'm happy with that decision and Ashley's fine. I just received a message from her this morning telling me that they will come back here tomorrow. Where are your mother and your sisters?"

"They are outside, we could not all get into the room. when you can leave here?"

"Today, I was only waiting for you, but the doctor didn't give me permission to return to active duty yet. I'll have to stay off duty for a while longer."

"Then I'll look after you."

"I was counting on that. C'mon I want to see your mother."

The two left the room, and James felt happy to see Amelia and her daughters safe and sound. That lady was like a mother to him. James could calm Amelia's fears about her daughter, telling her that Ashley was okay. James spoke to them of renting an apartment, because Sarah was going to return with him when he had to go back to the Normandy. Amelia takes it very well.

Upon leaving the hospital, James was feeling much calmer, now that he was with his family again. There were so many families falling apart during the war that he was grateful than his was fine. James grabbed his wife's hand and gave her a smile. You are feeling calmer now? "James asked her as they walked.

"Yes, but I want to see my sister."

James understood his wife, Ashley, and she was the closest among the sisters. "I can't wait until you all see her, Ashley looks different."

"What do you mean son?" Amelia asked.

"The pregnancy has changed her; she looks gorgeous, even though she's always sick. The poor John, pay the consequences, but the man loves her so much that he pleasures her in everything she asks," James said referring to the last time he saw her. James noticed the change in her skin and in her hair. James could say that pregnancy was sitting very well to his sister in law.

"I knew he was the man for my daughter since I saw him."

"Yes the Commander adores her Amelia, just as I adore Sarah, in that you can be entirely sure," James said while he was giving a smile to his wife.

"I don't have any doubt about that, son."

* * *

><p><strong>John.<strong>

John was in the post-observation room talking to Garrus while his wife was in the cabin. Ashley had gone to bed early because she didn't feel well. Tomorrow in the morning the Doctor was going to do an ultrasound to his wife, to see that everything was going well with their baby. John couldn't wait to see her baby, even within in his mother belly. John couldn't wait to feel his baby move.

John was also feeling concerned about the condition that Wrex put in order to have them as allies. John had the feeling that the Cure of genophage would bring him a lot of headaches in the coming days, but that was the right thing to do. He was consulting with Ashley, and even though she didn't get along very well with Wrex, his wife was also agreed on what he had to do.

John took his glass to his mouth and let out a sigh when the alcohol touched his throat and then he shook his head. Garrus had brought a bottle of Turian whiskey which it was delicious. They had been drinking for a while now, and the bottle was almost empty. With Garrus as well as with his wife, John could talk about all his problems for hours.

"Go easy my friend; I don't want to carry you to your cabin."

John laughed and looked at his glass. "I needed this."

"Woo Ashley has you so stressed? Because if it is like that my friend let me remind you that it was your fault."

"Oh, thank Garrus. I didn't know that pregnant women could be so moody." John saw Garrus laugh. "It's not funny."

"Oh, it is. The great commander Shepard subdued by a woman and feeling afraid of her too."

John scratched his head, finished his drink and poured himself another drink. "Not just any woman, but a lovely one and yes I'm afraid of her too," John said as he laughed with his friend.

"The Turian women also are moody when they are pregnant."

"Really, and how you know that Garrus, do you have a child out there I don't know about?"

"Me no!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I tell you that, because I've seen other friends go through it with their wives, but I only interested in one and she is not Turian."

John drank from his glass again and looked at his friend intently as he thought about Tali. John had already noticed that Garrus had a personal interest in her. He had noticed in the way that Garrus used to look at Tali during missions, or after, but Tali was interested in him not Garrus, John had to reject her politely, like Miranda and Jack. "Tali?"

"Then you know it?"

"It hard not to tell by the way you looked at her my friend," John said before filling his glass again. He didn't know why he was drinking so much tonight, maybe because the stress of war was beginning to affect him.

"Well, she only had eyes for you."

"You know that, but how?" John asked surprised that Garrus knew that.

"In the same way that you knew I was interested in her. Ashley knows of the kiss between Miranda and your?"

John rubbed his neck. "No. Miranda kisses me, and ... well, I disallows."

"A minute later..."She... she... took me by surprise!"

"For a minute?"

"I... was hurt after Horizon, I was drunk too..."

"Yeah, yeah ... put it as you like, it was a long kiss."

"Garrus!"

"What, I'm just telling you what you said."

"Hey, Miranda sent me a message, she want to see me tomorrow in the Dock."

"Oh, you're in trouble."

"Fuck I'll be!" John said, and then he finish his drink, when he grabbed the bottle Garrus stopped him. "What?"

"No more my friend. You have a beautiful and pregnant woman waiting for you."

"And?"

"You humans are very abrupt when are drunk."

John laughed and withdrew his hand. "I love you Garrus."

"Me too, but don't tell Ashley, she is scary, this will be our dirty little secret."

John got up from the chair thinking that his friend was right. Too many times when he drank, he get horny and his wife didn't feel well to satiate his need. "You're right. Good night Garrus," John said, and then made his way to the exit.

"Shepard..."

John turns his head to look at him. "Yes."

"Talk to her."

John let out a sigh. "Okay, but pray to all your gods for me."

"I'll my friend."

John left the room and moved slowly toward the elevator. Until now that he got up from his chair, was when he was beginning to feel the effect of the alcohol in him. John entered the elevator and pressed the button to the first floor. He crossed his arm and leaned back on the wall remembering that kiss. He was hurt and embittered by the rejection of Ashley on Horizon, when he went to talk to Miranda.

The two were talking, and suddenly they were kissing, and as he told Garrus, the kiss took him by surprise, and for a moment he thought, why not? Ashley had despised him, but in the end, the love that he felt for her was stronger than the anger he was feeling at the time, and he stops in time.

Yes, he loved Ashley madly, but he was a human being, and Ashley didn't even know half of how bad he was for days after their encounter. To Ashley it had been more than two years, but not for him, his love for Ashley was fresh and intact. It was hard to return to the Normandy from Horizon without her. Those were horrible days until he understood the reason why she acted that way against him.

The elevator reached it's the first floor, and he came out. John moved to his cabin and entered. The cabin was lit only by the light of the aquarium, and his wife was sleeping like an angel. John stood in front of the bed. He rubs his neck to see her lying in bed uncovered with a dressing gown, which didn't hide her charm. John was removing his clothes without taking his eyes from his wife, then he approached the bed, and he go into it.

John spent the blanket on top of them and snuggled next to his wife. His body immediately betrayed him, and he moves his hand to her stomach to caress gently. He started to kiss her neck while his breathing began to stir. John started to move his hand slowly down and then he enters it inside her panties. His wife was still asleep, but when his touch became more ardent, his wife began to wake up moaning.

"Ah John..."

"Princess I want you," John said, his voice hoarse with desire then he saw his wife smile and bring her hand to his cheek. John didn't wait a second to take over her lips while he was passing his finger between her pussy lips. "Open your legs, sweetheart," John muttered between her lips.

"Uhm ... you're drunk?" Ashley said as she opened her legs.

"A little, but I promise to be gentle with you, just tell me you feel okay," John said, between her lips.

"Yes I'm."

John kisses became even more ardent, and he began to rub his finger faster. He sought for her clit to rub it making his wife tremble with pleasure. John felt satisfaction hear her moan between their lips with desperation. "Do you like Princess?"

"I always like John."

"What I'm going to do to you, you will like it even more."

John pulled his finger out and moved down to her. John placed himself between her and quickly removed her panties then he brought his mouth to her thigh gently biting it each one of them. John only heard his wife sigh, and then he look up, and he just blow a kiss to his wife, before lowering his head to her pussy.

First John took his middle finger toward the entrance of her cunt, but he didn't enter it he just passes around it. She was wet, and when he finally enters his finger inside, it got wet with her vaginal fluid. John moved his finger in and out quickly, and then he took the tip of his tongue to her clit passing it above.

"Oh ... oh... John! Oh God, this is… that feels good ... Oh, fuck John!"

John started to move his finger much faster after hear her said that. He wanted more; he wanted her to finish in her mouth, so he pulls his finger out, to replace it with his mouth. John began to suck it while he was massaging her clit with his thumb, all at the same time. It took only a few minutes when Ashley started to move her hips quickly as she moaned loudly.

"John I ... you are going to make me cum!"

"Do it cums in my mouth!" A second later his wife began to tremble to reach a strong orgasm. John sucked all her cum; then he raised his head as he ran his tongue over his lips. "Uhm you taste delicious." He saw his wife cover her face. "What?"

"You make me lose control."

"That's the point princess," John said as he removed his underwear; then he placed himself on top of her, and grabbed his cock to put it on her entry. John entered her sliding smoothly, by her moisture. "Ahhhh ..." John moaned with pleasure, and then he leaned back in her taking possession of her mouth, while beginning to move quickly. He didn't want to be rude, but he was too horny.

He was moving at a rapid pace. He realized that his wife was feeling pleasure again, by her moan, and the way she was nailing her nails into his back. "I love you princess..."

"I love too, my hero man."

As he was drunk, he took a little longer. John was lost in the desire he was feeling. John bit Ashley's neck before returning to her lips and kissed her with a wild passion. When the two ended up together, he let out a loud groan, and for a moment he stayed on top of her breathing heavily.

"Oh shit Skipper, what did you drink?"

John raised his head and looked at her for a moment. "I hurt you?"

"No ... But you were wilder than the other days

John laughed and kissed her softly, "Turian whiskey."

"I see, well, we'll have to keep a bottle around."

John laughed." And that's why you're my wife, we are too much alike."

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley.<strong>

Next morning, Ashley was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom. She pushed her hair to the sides and touched her neck. "Damn skipper!" Ashley thought aloud to see the mark of John's tooth. She lowered her hand to her stomach and slid inside her blouse letting out a sigh. She saw the door open, and her husband stood in the doorway.

"You okay?" John asked, and then moved behind her.

Her husband put his arm around her waist and started caressing her stomach. "Skipper last night you left the mark of your teeth on my neck," her husband kisses that part of her neck.

"Forgive me princess, you make me lose control too."

"Okay. Let's go."

They both left the cabin to the elevator, and to the med bay. Ashley was a little nervous for that ultrasound. A few minutes later the two entered into med bay. The doctor was waiting; so Ashley walked towards the bed and leaned back on it; John stood beside her and the Dr. Drag the machine. Karin raised her blouse, and applies a cold gel that made her stomach shiver.

"Cold!"

"Yes ... let's see what we have here."

Ashley fixed her gaze to the monitor when something appeared on the small screen few minutes later. "That's...?"

"Yes that's your baby."

Ashley looked at John, and what she saw touched her heart. There was her husband with quivering lips and tears in his eyes. "John...you are okay?"

"Yes if that ..." John cleared his throat. "Karin, that's our baby? Is he or she okay?"

Her husband grabbed her hand, and Ashley could feel his hands shaking. "John calm down."

"I just... oh God, Ashley that someone in there is a piece of mine, sorry what I wanted to say is something of us. Karin... it is something wrong?"

"Well, give me a minute ... oh...oh what I see...what do we have here?"

"Karin it is something wrong with our child?" Ashley asked with fear, seeing her frown.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this."

"Karin, please!" John said with despair.

"You two are not expecting a child, if not two."

"What?" Ashley asks her along with her husband.

"You two are going to have twins see that there it is a second heartbeat."

Ashley felt when her husband attempted loosened from her hand, but she squeezed harder. "So you didn't only have me pregnant John Shepard, it turns out that there are two babies! You did that on purpose!"

"Me how? Ashley that's ridiculous I have no control of mine ... well, you know Ash what I'm talking about."

"No wonder I'm getting fat!"

"You're not getting fat princess is the pregnancy."

"It's the same damn thing!"

"Ashley the Commander has no control of his sperm, plus a twin pregnancy runs in the family. You have some kind of relative who has had twins or you Commander?"

"I don't know, my parents never told me anything," John said.

"I do, I have a cousin."

"See princesses then you're to blame no me."

"You want to know the sex?"

Ashley stared at the doctor for a moment. She thought it was too early to know the sex, but apparently she was wrong, and so for what Karin was telling her, she was almost four months pregnant, and not three as she thought. Karin explained that there were times when a pregnant woman menstruating the first month of pregnancy.

Ashley recalled that the last time she got her menstruation it wasn't normal, but she was so happy with John that she didn't care. Ashley looked at the screen, and as he did so to see her children, she could no longer hold back the tears. "Oh God, this changes everything."

"Calm down princess."

"Okay, Ashley, Shepard, look at the screen, you two are going to have two girls."

"Oh girls," Ashley said between sobs. "John..."

"I'll have three princesses then," John said, shakily.

"Okay, Ashley now you'll have to take care of yourself a lot more than before. This is the reason that your discomforts are so strong, and you're already showing signs of your pregnancy. I suggest you buy more comfortable clothes. I'll take a photo of the girls so you two can keep. "

"Okay Karin."

When the two came out of the med bay, she was a bunch of emotions also her husband. She sat at the table in the mess room looking at the picture, while her husband was preparing some breakfast, but she was not hungry. Her head was spinning from thinking. She had decided to take the position that Udina had offered, but this changed things. She didn't notice when her husband put a glass of orange juice with pancake in front of her.

"Ash-"

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat."

"We will have two girls; I still can't believe it. You heard their hearts beating?" Ashley asks him, with tears running down her cheek.

John grabbed her hand. "Yes I did and it was the most beautiful sound I ever heard in my life; I'm going to have two princesses like you."

"This changes everything. I can't accept Udina offer. I'll be too busy with my girls.

John looks at the pictures, " they are tiny, but they are there. Ashley takes the position; I'll be there to help you."

"Do you?"

"Ash sweetheart-"

"Don't sweetheart me. Don't you go fucking die on me again John. You can't leave me alone again,let alone with our daughters on the way."

"I'm not going anywhere." John grabbed the picture of his daughters. "I can't believe that I will be a father of two girls. I guess we'll have our hands full for a while."

"Name?"

"My wish is that one of the two of them has your name, the other one I don't know."

Ashley was left thinking of a name for her other daughter. Then she thought of something. "Hannah," that was the name of John's mother. She saw her husband's eyes shine with tears.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." John grabbed her cheek and pulled her head to kiss full of love, " John ..."

"Thank you, I love that name. I love you Ashley, I love you three immensely."

"We love you too..."

"Listen, I'm going to win this, and now I have two more reasons to come back alive. I'm not thinking of leave you two alone. I know you're going to need me, and I'll be there to support you in your career and the care of our daughters. We can do it princess. "

Ashley spent her arms around her husband's neck. "I love my hero!"

Right now she couldn't feel happier, but then suddenly she felt something move, and immediately she took her hand and put in her stomach. "John ..."

"What?"

"I think they moved," Ashley grabbed his husband's hand and led it to her stomach. Indeed, she felt something move. Again she saw the tears in her husband eyes. "Oh, John please stop crying."

"I'm sorry but this is a lot for one day. I can't express in words what I'm feeling right now Ash ..."

"You don't have to; I'm looking into your eyes."

For a while, they didn't need words to express the happiness that despite the war that was going on, they both were feeling. Ashley felt happy to give joy to her husband in these hard times, but she couldn't deny that she felt anxious that their daughters arrived.

"I guess I have to buy clothes," Ashley said.

"Yes you do. Eat your breakfast, let's go buy you clothes."

"You're going to help me?"

"Of course I will."

"Oh, God you're adorable."

"Only with you my love."


	12. Chapter 12

John woke up that morning with a pain in his neck. He had been sleeping on the couch the last two days because his wife was furious with him after he had taken the advice from Garrus and confessed to her about that damn kiss he shared with Miranda. Ashley had been enraged with him after that, not so much for the kiss if not because he had concealed it from her trying to avoid what was happening now.

John looked at the bed and saw his wife sleeping peacefully on it, and he wanted so badly to get up and lie down beside her. John looked at the time and growled in frustration, in a little bit they'll had to go down to rescue some students, and he wasn't looking forward to that. To be the husband of a pregnant woman with twins wasn't easy, and he was feeling.

He got up from the couch and stood opposite to the bed then he stretched his body. John bows his head slightly to the left, and then stroked his chin with the back of his fingers while he was looking at her. His wife was beautiful but terribly jealous, and now with her pregnancy she was worse. When he met with Miranda yesterday in the Citadel, it was epic he had to keep Ashley in control so that she didn't slap Miranda, who didn't stop bothering words of double meaning, which his wife had started to say first.

John let out a sigh and turned around to go to the bathroom. Half hour later he was coming out of his cabin fully uniformed towards the elevator. John had thought of waking his wife, but he preferred to let her sleep a little longer. Ashley was feeling more tired, but he had to remember that the doctor had told them that it was natural in a twin pregnancy.

John came out of the elevator into the mess room; he needed a strong black coffee. John met up with Liara, who was drinking coffee at the table with a data pad on her hand. He gave her a smile, and headed toward the coffee maker to poured himself a cup of coffee then he went to the table and sat next to her to drink it serenely, before his wife arrived, and the two began to fight again as the last two days.

"Shepard you are okay?" Liara asks him.

John saw Garrus enter the mess room. "I don't know Liara, why don't you ask your friend what is going on with me?"

"Me?" Garrus asks confused. "Wait a second, you told Ashley?"

"Yes, and after a slap in my face I had been sleeping for the last two days on the couch!" John saw Garrus burst laughing. "It's not funny Garrus Vakarian!"

"Oh man, I have to give a medal to Ashley, for having the great Commander Shepard sleeping on the couch. I need to see the Video of that. Edi!"

"I got it Garrus," Edi reply back.

"Verry funny!" John said.

"Hey, the Asari is lost in here."

John shook his head as Garrus didn't stop laughing and briefly he explain to Ashley about his kiss with Mirada. His friend started laughing too. "Incredible, my friends do nothing but make fun of me instead of helping me to solve this problem!"

"Shepard sorry but you deserve it," Liara said.

"Really Liara, I was hurt, she throw my ass on Horizon! I am human I was weak, but it was only a kiss for God saints it didn't mean anything to me."

"I don't mean that Shepard if, not for concealing from Ash," Liara said.

"Can you judge me Ash, my wife is... well, a woman of strong character, shit! I'm afraid of her; there it is I said it!"

"Well Liara, in that I have to agree with my friend Ashely is fearful and she is even more now that she is expecting."

"See, Thanks Garrus."

"Still you should have told her," Liara said.

John rubbed his neck. "My damn neck hurts. I don't know how I will fight today."

"C'mon Shepard, you are military I'm sure you're used to sleeping in worse places than in a sofa," Garrus said.

"That's not the point; I am the one who will save the galaxy. I need to be fit and relaxed, not sleeping in a bloody sofa only because my wife hormones are through the roof!" John saw his friends start laughing again. "It's not fair!" John said, dramatically. Then he saw the doctor enter the mess room. "Karin, there is something you can give my wife for her bad humor," John saw the doctor laugh. "Really Doctor, you are also going to laugh at me."

"Sorry dear, but you'll have to put up with her bad mood about five months more."

"Fuck I'm going to go crazy!"

"You should have used condoms Shepard," Liara said.

"That's right I said that to him already," Garrus said.

"I didn't know what I was getting myself into." John rolled his eyes and took the cup to his mouth after that he got up from the chair. "Liara you'll come down with me and with her maybe like that you'll stop laughing."

"Oh, okay, but I think that you shouldn't take Ashley to combat in her pregnancy."

"Hah! Trying to say that to her," John said, smiling and then he walk away to leave the coffee cup in the sink. John saw his wife enter the mess room, and then he approached her hoping to get a smile. "Hey princess," John said, then moved his lips to hers, but she dodged them.

"Commander, I'm ready for duty."

"Ash ... you're killing me with this," John said quietly.

"Just give me a few minutes to eat some breakfast."

"Ash please stops it!" John attempted to grab her hand, but she pulled away from him. "Damnit, you win, I'll be waiting in the damn shuttle!" John began to walk, and saw Liara biting her lips. "Go ahead, laugh of your friend again."

John walked to the elevator and pressed the button to the shuttle bay. He took a deep breath trying to calm his anger. He leaned back in the wall and closed his eyes as he thought that he couldn't wait until his daughters were born so he can regain his old Ashley back. Ashley's mother had told him to be patient, but it was difficult. John went above and beyond for her and for the great love that he felt for her he just don't know what out he could do to keep her happy.

He actually didn't care to sleep on the couch; he simply didn't like to sleep without her. John was already used to the warmth of her body it was difficult to fall asleep without her; he just spent the time staring at the ceiling. John let out a long sigh. "All I do for love. Damnit Commander Shepard, look what this woman has done to you."

* * *

><p>An hour later, John enters the CIC and stood idly behind Joker looking at the scream.<p>

"And there are the folks who answered the distress call. Cerberus cruiser. At least a dozen fighters on blockade duty, they are always in everything. Too many for us in a straight-up fight. They must want this place bad." Joker was saying.

"Shepard I'm receiving an incoming transmission," Edi said.

"Let's hear it."

"SSv Normandy, this is Kahlee Sanders, director of Grissom Academy. We need immediate assistance. Cerberus is attacking the facility. They're after my students."

"This is Commander Shepard. We're blocked on a direct approach."

"I know. They've taken control of our docking bays."

"Do you have any alternatives?" John asks her.

"There's an auxiliary cargo port I could probably open."

"All right. We'll come in by shuttle and get your students out there. Joke buddy can you give me a diversion?" John said as he patted his shoulder, then he turn around to exit the CIC.

"Oh Boy, can I!"

As soon they arrived, Kahlee Sanders was about to be overrun by Cerberus troops. John didn't wait a second and immediately opened fire to the Cerberus soldiers. He defused the engineer first and then after the soldiers were dead Sander allowed him entry to the office. "You two watch the door, and be careful, "John said, looking at his wife.

"Commander, thank you. Admiral Anderson always said you were the best. And with Cerberus coming for my students, I need the best."

"How many of you are there?" John asks her.

She moves to the terminal. "Fewer than twenty. Most were sent home when word of the Reaper invasion spread, but a few volunteers to stay. Some are prototyping tech for the Alliance. Other are biotics. They've been training for military operations, working together as biotic artillery."

"You said something about Admiral Anderson…"

"Yes. We met—God, what's it been?—20 years ago, when he was a spectre candidate. I was there when Saren betrayed him. David saved my life that day. He's a good man."

20 years is a long time, John thought. "He was on Earth when the Reapers hit. He stayed behind when I got off world."

"I hadn't heard… We've been cut off from most news. He's alive?"

"Alive and fighting. He's currently leading the resistance movement," John answers her.

"Good. If we get out of here… Well, just tell him to stay alive."

"A few months knocking over practice dummies can't prepare your students for war," John said, he knew that a few months weren't enough time to be ready for war, especially when they were so young.

"I agreed Commander, but the Alliance needs every resource it can get, and our students are unique… resources. They wanted to help. How could we say no with the entire galaxy falling apart? I communicate with one of my instructors; they are trapped in Orin Hall."

"Okay, Orin Hall you said."

"Back out the door and down the hallway. I can get the door open."

John walks to the door. "I'll bring them back here, and we'll make a run for the shuttle."

"Thank you, Commander. I'll stay put. With luck, I can regain control of some of our systems."

After John leave Sanders he enters another corridor, then he saw a student being dragged by Cerberus's troops. There was nothing he could do at that moment to help therefore he continued moving forward with his team.

John moves to the next hall, and then he used the door to enter the next room, where a student was being threatened by pair of Cerberus soldiers. John along with his team eliminates them and then he spoke with the student who was very scared. His sister was missing somewhere in the academy, and he was going to need to find her. After rescuing the first student, John jumps over the wall into the classroom next door. He then moves through the next hallway that was blocked off by rubble and he enters another classroom.

John saw Cerberus troop's gun down another student then he enter the room to check the body. He faces a mix of Assault Troopers and Centurions here so he orders his team to take cover fast. John order Liara to used her biotic on them, while Ashley used her overload on the Centurions to dismantle their barriers in order to kill them faster. Once the area was clear, he enters the right side, and to the left it was the first student sister.

John saw Liara applied med gel on her. "Hey, you need to go back with Sanders your brother went there."

"Yes, I just need a few minutes," she said.

"Okay, but don't take too long. Ash, Liara C'mon we need to move on."

John saw his wife grabbing her stomach so he stopped sharply and quickly approached her. "You're okay?"

"Yes."

"Why are touching your stomach then? Did you got hit Ash?" John asked with concern.

"They moved Commander's all," Ashley said.

John had to clear his throat, and he took his hand to Ashley's stomach then he stare at her for a moment. "Next mission, you're going to stay on the ship," John said firmly.

"Why?"

"I can't concentrate dammit! I'm worried sick that something might happen to my daughters and my wife, end of discussion!" John shouted at her, and then he continued on his way.

Liara approached him. "Shepard calms down; we also take care of her, and your babies."

"Thank Liara, but that's not the point. I can't get distract, and I can't concentrate fully on the mission thinking that something could happen to them."

"I understand, but you need to be patient."

"Believe me, I'm being patient."

As soon as John enters Orion hall, they saw several student threatened by enemy, and he saw Jack with them. They were dealing with the initial threat.

"Jack!" John yells at her, she was the last person he thought he was going to find there.

"Shepard!"

John saw her started to walk toward him and his team, but a Cerberus Atlas join the Battle. The ensuing firefight pit them again it and a mixed force of ground troops. John then saw attack the atlas with her biotic.

"Everyone, get down! This thing's outta your league! Shepard, keep it off us!"

We all his quad concentrate in the Atlas, John destroyed that thing first after It was no longer a threat, John could concentrate on the Cerberus soldiers until Jack and the student were out of danger. After the fight, John walks toward Jack in the office. John saw her scolding the student a moment, and then jump from the office. He thought she was going to greet him with open arms, but John was caught with a punch in the face.

"Damn it, how many times did I tell you not to trust Cerberus?"

"Hey, why the hell you hit my husband for?"

John saw his wife approaching Jack ready to fight and he stopped her quickly. "Ashley doesn't!"

"You just saved the ass of this ... woman and she paying you with a punch in the face."

"Husband?" Jack looked at Ashley from top to bottom. Then she looked at John again. "Shepard, you despised me for this chubby. Shit I thought you had better taste."

"Who the hell are you calling chubby?" Ashley screamed at her.

"I'm saying to you princess!"

"Now I'm going to show you who the princess is-"

"Enough!" John cries out to both of them.

"By the goddess," Liara said as she shook her head.

John took a deep breath and approached Jack. "First my wife is not fat, she is pregnant with twins."

"Shepard I didn't know-"

"Save it and about Cerberus you didn't tell me anything I haven't told myself about Cerberus, jacks."

"Oh, you feel bad? Well shit, I bet that's a big comfort to all the people Cerberus has killed."

"At least you can be a little grateful to the Commander. For what I have understood my husband saved your ass more than twice."

"Hey... princess, mind your own fucking business."

"John I'm going to..."

"Ashley Shepard I told you is enough!" John saw his wife look at him angrily, and then move away from them.

"Damn Shepard, you know how to pick the good ones!"

"Jack I like you, but don't talk shit about my wife, because I'm not going to allow it."

"Damn she is lucky, it shows that you're crazy about her."

"Jack…"

"Okay. Right now, all I care about is getting my guys out of here."

"Your guys?" John asks her, surprise.

"Yeah. I guess so."

"I can't think of anybody who could care about them more."

"Well, I had some free time while you were off playing hero. Alliance brass knew I helped you. They offered me this, and apparently the students responded well to my teaching style."

"Cortez to extraction team. The Cerberus cruiser is coming back."

"How long have we got?"

"Two minutes, tops, Commander, after that, there's no way we'll get past them."

"Get out of here and back to the Normandy. We'll find another way off the station."

"Roger that. Good luck, Sir."

"Shepard to Sanders. The students are safe, but the shuttle's a no go."

"Understood. I might know another way off the station, but I need station-wide camera access.

After John activates the override, he takes the corridor below this room to a door and forces it open. They continue through the corridor until they reach a large atrium and a massive Cerberus forces were waiting for them.

John immediately take the ram to his right as soon as he and his team enter the atrium to block the Atlas from getting a line of sight on them, while giving them the height advantage on the enemy. The students with Jack were giving him and his team, support from above, with their biotic.

After several waves of reinforcements, Cerberus stops sending in groups, allowing John to destroy the Atlas. He proceeds through the unlocked door to a small corridor that took him to another area where more Cerberus forces were waiting for him and his team.

The next phase starts off with Cerberus forces at a distinct position disadvantage. Combat Engineers also drop into the lower level making the fight even more difficult. John order Liara to use her singularity. "Ashley stays by mi side."

"What you are not going to use your biotic charge as you always do?"

John ignored his wife completely, he was very angry with Ash for the scene with Jack to laugh with her now. John didn't like that, but later he was going to have a serious talk with her, but now first things first. He needs to save those students at all cost.

After having dealt with the enemy, he leaves the atrium via another corridor and enters a larger passage. To his left, Cerberus troops were attempting to break through a barrier erected by students. The students were less than trusting and John, but David Archer was there. After talking to him who calms the other students down, he moves on.

The last fight was easy; John took possession of the Atlas mech while his squad gives him support from the ground. After an intense fight, he finally won the battle, saving the students, and then he escaped in Cerberus's Shuttle. Inside the Shuttle's, he felt a little tense with his wife on guard all the time. He noticed that she was jealous of Jack, and he didn't understand why. Thankfully Ashley remained silent, while he was talking to Jack about the students.

"I can't believe we got them out alive. I was going to suggest that they stick to support roles. But perhaps they're ready, after all."

John looked at Jack for a moment before giving his opinion. "They're definitely ready… but the Alliance needs them a support role." The students were happy about that, but that was the best for them.

"Hey, Shepard congratulations, and I mean it, it's hard to believe that the great Commander Shepard is going to be a daddy. I just hope she appreciates what she has. You're a wonderful man."

"Thanks, Jack. Later we can talk better alone."

"I will hold you to that."

* * *

><p>Few hours later, John entered his cabin; Ashley was sitting on the couch with a data pad in her hand. He walks toward his bottle of whiskey, to pour himself a drink and calm himself down. He didn't want to fight with his wife, he wanted to make peace with her and sleep curled up between her arms tonight, but he couldn't leave things like that.<p>

John drank the contents of the glass in one gulp, then looked at his wife, and removes the data pad off her hand. "We need to talk?"

"We need to talk about whom? Miranda or about that criminal who you allow to hit you. You also shared a kiss with her Skipper?"

"Ashley that's enough!"

"John-"

"What happened today was out of line! You are my wife, but I will not allow another scene of jealousy like that one in from of people. You're a damn soldier acts like one."

"I wasn't jealous, I was defending you. I am a soldier, but I'm also your wife, and I watch your back." Ashley got up from the couch and approached him. "You don't let anyone hit you or disrespect you Commander Shepard, but Jack, you let her do it! Why? You had something with her? She means something to you?"

John felt angry with her accusations. "How many fucking times do I have to tell you, I didn't sleep with anyone?" John shouted in anger and frustration.

"I don't believe you. You lied to me about that kiss."

"I didn't lie to you, I just opted not to tell you anything, I was trying to avoid this, and because that kiss mean nothing to me. About Jack, she's been through a lot and I had told you that. I'm getting tired of these fights between us and your distrust to me. I don't need this ship Ashley I need peace. Maybe I should have slept with Miranda; it would have been the same thing since you don't trust me either way!" There was again a slap in the face. John simply grabbed his chin and looked at her with anger.

"How can you say that?"

"Because I'm tired of you accuse me of deceive you, all the fucking time, when I haven't done anything more than show to you how much I love you Ashley. You threw my ass in Horizon I was a free man to do what I want with, who I want, but I was true to my feelings to you, maybe I was wrong!" John said, without thinking anger blinded him. He saw the hurt in his wife's eyes, and he try to retract what he had said right away so he grabbed Ashley's hands.

Ashley withdrew her hand quickly. "You're an asshole!" she screamed with tearful eyes, then turned around.

John watched her walk to the bathroom fast. "Not Ashley waits!" But she closed the door in his face. "Fuck!"

John ran his hand over his head and began to listen to his wife crying in the bathroom. That broke his heart, he didn't mean to say that to her, but he was tired of her doubts, when he was blinded by love for that woman. John tried to open the door, but she had locked.

John rested his forehead on the door and knocked on it gently. "Princess opens the door," John said, softly

"Go away I don't want to see you... ever."

"I know you didn't mean to say that Ash. I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that to you, but you made me angry. Princess open the door so I can tell you face to face how much I love you."

"I don't believe you. You don't love me."

John's hear her sobbing. "That's not true. I love you. You know I adore you. Please don't cry is no good for our daughters, and for you."

"I want a divorce."

John almost laughs at that. "You know that's not going to happen. You and I are made for each other. I'll confess something to you. It was I who plan everything with Anderson so that he let me in your care. I did it because I couldn't stand one more second without you. I was going crazy without my princess. I felt like I was drowning of sorrow without you by my side. Can you see that, without you I'm just a loser? I'm just a man without reason to live. Ashley you are my oxygen, without you, I'm dead." In less than two seconds the door was already open. John looked at his wife's tearful eyes and immediately pulled her into a tight hug. He then started to kiss her cheek wiping her tears with his lips. "I'm sorry," John repeated again and again.

"I'm the one who has to say sorry." Ashley pulled away slightly to look at him. "I'm afraid to lose you to another woman. You're so handsome John and you are one of the most coveted men. Maybe another woman who is more submissive than me can earn you."

"Silly I don't want a submissive women, I love you the way you are. There is no other woman in the world that compares to you. Ashley I beg you trust me." John saw her nod. "Then I can come back to bed with you? I can sleep without your arms around my waist."

"Yes."

"You want to take a shower with you husband?"

"Yes I do."

Then a few minutes later, John was entering the shower with her. He grabbed the soap and began to lather her belly when he felt something move that made him smile. "You're beautiful Ashley. I know that our daughters are going to be as beautiful as you are."

"I'm not beautiful I'm chubby!"

John stops soaping her; he put the soap in one side and turned her over then he grabbed her chin. "You're beautiful; you're a princess that is going to give me two princesses like you. I had never seen a pregnant woman as close to me as you so I can't speak for them, but about you I can say that pregnancy has made you more beautiful and sexy. "

"Really John?"

"Really, and your pregnancy has made me love you much more than I already was. Right here," John lower his right hand to her stomach, "you're carrying the most precious beings to me beside you, my daughters. I love you Ash, like my wife, the mother of my children, and the woman who has given meaning to my life."

"Oh, John ... I love you too."

After that John just kisses his wife with a passion. Definitely he was crazy about that woman and to have her between his arms it was the only thing that made him happy

**it wouldn't be a relationship without a fight. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ashley.**

Ashley couldn't fall asleep for more than she had tried. Her babies don't stop moving, and she also was feeling very horny too. It had been a week since the last time her husband touched her. Yes, John had been busy and stressed dismantling a Cerberus's base, and he still had left the matter in Tuchanka. The thing was that usually for more stress than her husband had he was always eager for her.

She had tried by all means to have an intimate rapprochement with him, but John just came to bed later gave her a kiss and rolled to his side falling asleep immediately. Ashley was eager for him, but she was afraid to disturb him. Tonight her body felt more desire to feel her husband's caresses, then other night. Ashley knew she was pregnant, but she was still a woman wanting to be loved by her husband.

The thing was that her husband was sleeping peacefully with his back to her, but she knew the an touch from her hands could arouse the desire of her man. Ashley then grabbed her hair and she let it drop on top of her boobs just as her husband liked to see it. Ashley entered her left hand inside the blanket and placed around John's waist, and then she started to kiss his shoulder, in the same way, that John do to her sometimes.

It didn't take long for her husband to woke up, but he only turned his head, gave her a quick kiss, and then John just accommodate his head on the pillow again. Ashley insisted moving her lips to his neck, but her husband only growled lazily and closed his eyes again. "John I want you."

John opened his eyes again, turned around and looked at his princess. "I'm exhausted princess, let's leave it for another day," John said, before closing his eyes again.

Ashley felt angry and turned around then she quickly got out of bed. "Fine, you can have you way." Ashley grabbed her robe and put it on, then put her slippers. She needs to get out of that room before she kills him.

John opened his eyes again and looks at her. "Ashley comes back to bed."

"I will not sleep with a man who doesn't like me as a woman!" She angrily yelled at her husband.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm just tired."

"Yesterday you were too tired, and the day before ...too!" She reproached him. Sometimes you don't need a no, for a rejection. That her husband ignored her when she was almost naked in front of him insinuating like last night, it was also a form of denial. Ashley saw her husband getting out of bed obviously angry and walks towards her she put her hands forward. "Don't come near me," she said as she was looking sideways.

"Damn Ashley, don't do this to me again," John said with frustration

She looked at him as she was trying not to give in to the tears. Her husband was changing with her and that hurt. "Since you rescued that damn woman, Jack, you haven't touched me." Ashley saw him looking at the floor while he rubbed his neck.

"Okay, I admit I haven't been in the mood to have sex in these last few days, but that has nothing to do with Jack. I've been feeling tired, plus your pregnancy is more advanced now I don't want to hurt you."

Ashley felt even angrier with that comment. "Do you mean my pregnancy or my tummy? What I'm too fat to arouse you." She saw John open her mouth, and then look at her angrily. John almost never looked at her that way, his gaze always reflects love for her, therefore, and that look hurt her.

"Oh my God that is not true. I told you a million times how beautiful you look, but I know me myself in bed, I don't want to hurt my daughters or you."

"Bullshit!"

"Ashley Princess, I'm tired. I had a rough day today, please love come to bed with me."

"Go to hell!" Ashley yells, and then storm out of the room. She ignores the call of her husband and quickly entered the elevator to go to the third floor. Now alone, she couldn't hold the tears any longer. She felt overwhelmed. First her damn hormones that always make her cry for everything, second her husband didn't want to take her to the battlefield anymore, and now he didn't wish to make love to her.

Ashley misses her sister Sara more than ever. She had always been the strongest of her four sisters, and now she felt weak, sad and overwhelmed, it wasn't fair to her. She loved her daughters already, but now she would like to turn time back and to have been careful not to get pregnant. John wasn't being fair to her, who had to leave everything she loved to do, which was to fight, so that now he didn't even want to touch her.

Ashley came out of the elevator straight to Liara's room. She needed a friend to talk to, and Liara had always been someone who knew how to listen to other people. In spite of the misunderstanding that they both had for John, over two years ago they were now good friends. Liara had been caring for her when John wasn't around. Practically all the staff was always attentive to her, the wife of the Commander, and Ashley couldn't deny that she was feeling flattered. The thing was that now she wanted to kill the great Commander Shepard.

Ashley entered the room, and Liara was sitting on her couch with a cup in her hand, she was probably drinking tea because she liked a lot. "Liara, you think can we talk?" Ashley said, shakily. She saw Liara put the cup down and approach her quickly.

"Ash, what's wrong?"

"Liara, I am no longer the taste of John; he doesn't love me anymore," Ashley said, dramatically.

Liara laughed. "Ashley, you're not talking about the same John that I know. Shepard loves you; he's crazy about you."

"No, he told me that he didn't want to be intimate with me anymore!" Ashley said, sobbing.

"Oh, by the Goddess, Shepard just said that? Ashley nodded. "C'mon let go to the couch so you can sit and calm down. You can't be crying like that; that's not good for your girls."

Ashley saw Liara, leave the room and returned a moment later with a cup of tea which Liara give to her, and she began to drink it. The warmth of the tea began to calm her quickly. The warmth of her husband's lips was what Ashley wanted, but for now that cup of tea was enough.

"Liara, I've left everything to give John what he eagerly wanted a child and more because I will give him two girls. So now he despises me as a woman. I don't think that's fair," Ashley said as she took the cup to her mouth. She knew that, at any giving moment, her husband was going to walk through that door; therefore, she wanted that Liara listen to her side of the story first.

"Okay, what exactly Shepard told you?" Liara hears Ashley, tell her what Shepard exactly had told her. "Ashley, Shepard is under a lot of stress, and surely he is just confused with your pregnancy. Maybe he thinks that being intimate with you now," Liara rested her hand on Ashley's belly, "that your tummy has grown can hurt his daughters. He is a very protective man."

"But I need him, I need his body. Liara, I... God, I am ashamed to say this, but lately I've felt hornier than ever. I look online, and I read that sometimes, that happens to some pregnant women. "Ashley saw Liara blush. "Sorry if, I made you feel uncomfortable, but I don't have anyone else who I can talk about this."

"Oh, it is okay. Talk to Shepard, tell him how you feel. Communication is crucial in a relationship."

"No..." Then the door opened, and a furious husband enters the room.

"Ashley Shepard, we need to talk."

"No," she shouted, and then put the cup down.

"God's saints woman, you're giving me more headaches than the Reapers."

"Shepard, don't say these things to your wife, don't you see that she isn't feeling well?"

"You're taking her side now Liara? She's driving me crazy with her mood swings."

"I only wanted to have sex with my husband, but he no longer works for me."

"Ashley it is no like that, I told you I'm tired!"

"You never tired!"

"Oh, by the Goddess you two need to stop fighting."

"Tell that to her! All, I do, is to please her in everything she wants, but it's never enough. I'm always there willing to do what she asks me, but apparently I can't do anything right with her. "

"You don't please me at all!"

"God damn you're impossible. You know what go ahead stay with Liara, I have a meeting tomorrow early, and I will not lose sleep because my wife is a spoiled girl."

"Oh, you didn't just call me like that!"

"I did, now Good night!"

Ashley saw her husband storming out of the room, and again the tears came back. "You see Liara he doesn't love me anymore." Her friend gave her a hug and took her to her bed.

"Stay here tonight, tomorrow you two will be able to see things clearly."

Ashley accommodates herself in bed under the blanket; she didn't take long to fall asleep. Next day she got up early and thanked Liara, and then she retired to her cabin. She thanked that John had gone to his meeting. She took a shower, brushes her teeth, and left the bathroom.

She didn't like dresses, but it was the only thing she had in her closet now, so she grabbed a blue dress then put it on. She would go down to the Citadel, to do some shopping and spend the day with her family. Ashley needed to see her mother, she missed her a lot. She didn't know if it was because of her pregnancy, but lately she had been thinking a lot about her father.

Ashley would have liked that his father was alive, so that he would have helped her, and John raising her daughters when they born. His father knew what it was to deal with women as he along with his mother raised her and her three sisters. Ashley recalls how his father used to tell stories about her when she was a child. Ashley also remembers how she used to see his father leaving on the Shuttle, as she waved her hands in tears to say goodbye.

Ashley uses to feel happy when his father came home in his short leave when she was a teenager. She loved spending time with him. Her dad used to take her sister and her to the park. Ashley loved when she along with her entire family used to go out to dinner. She remembers that it was always crazy on the table, and his father used to be so jealous of them with any teenager that bears to look at them.

Ashley took her hand to her belly. "You two will never be able to meet your grandfather in person, but I will make sure that you two know who he was my girls."

After those memories, she left the cabin, and quietly she made her way out of the ship, where she asked for a taxi. Ashley had desire to buy clothes for her daughters she wanted to do it with her husband, but she was still angry with him.

* * *

><p><strong>John.<strong>

John couldn't concentrate on his meeting with the admirals; he was tired, and angry. He no longer knew what he was going to do with his wife. John was about to ask her to stay with her mother in the Citadel, but he loved her too much to be away from her. John didn't lie when he had told Ashley that he was tired, and he was afraid of hurting her. As much as the doctor had told him that sex wasn't going to do harm to her pregnancy he had his doubts.

At first sex, was good but now Ashley's stomach was bigger, and John was afraid that if, he leans on it he could hurt his girls. John had thought about taking another position as they had done before, but he was afraid to move too fast and end up hurting Ashley. He felt very uncomfortable with that situation; therefore, he had been going to bed late not to reject his wife.

John continued wishing his wife, and this week he had endured his desire when they were together in bed. Maybe he was exaggerating, but he also was feeling overwhelmed with all the weight he had on top of him. Soon he had to go down to Tuchanka to help Victor's son. The tension between Victor and Wrex was remarkable. Mordin was working tirelessly to find a cure, and he had the Salarian Dalatrass threat on his back.

Besides all that, Cerberus continued giving him a headache, just yesterday he when down to a base to remove a Reaper artifact, and Cerberus's soldiers were everywhere. The war had just begun, and he was tired of fighting, and deals with politics.

John left the wars room and stopped to greet a Traynor. "Traynor I'm going to see my wife in my cabin, and fill some reports call me if you need me."

"Commander, your wife left over an hour ago."

John frowned. "Where did she go?"

"Ashley didn't tell me, she just walked by without saying a word. Commander what you did to her, she looks angry?"

John growled. "Impregnate her!" John said before heading to the CIC. That woman was going to kill him. In less than a minute, he arrived at CIC. "Edi-"

"Shepard, I have a joke for you."

"I'm not in the mood Edi!"

"What's wrong Shepard?"

"My wife that is what is wrong with me. Edi locates my wife now."

"Right away, Shepard."

"Shepard, you are going to grow reeds very soon if you continue paying attention to the tantrum of your wife."

'"What the hell you suggest I do?"

"Don't listen to Ashley, I'm sure that when your girls born Ashley going to be the same again."

"I sincerely hope Joker, because I'm about to approach a Reaper and ask it to do whatever it want with me."

"Oh God, that was too funny," Joker said laughing.

"Not for me, I'm desperate." His head was about to explode, and them he felt worse when Edi told him that his wife was in a baby's store. John stormed out of the CIC, he couldn't believe Ashley, was buying things for their children without him. The two of them had an agreement to buy the first things for their girls together.

John took a taxi to the store, and in the way, he attempt to calm his rage reminding himself that his wife was pregnant and that she wasn't her old self. He had to practice some breathing exercises, to cool off completely. His mood changes a bit after he comes out of the Shuttle's in saw the store and that reminded him of the two beautiful beings that his wife and he had created.

John entered the shop, and for a moment he stared around, he never had entered into a store like that. John saw beautiful things for babies. He thought that his wife had to be in the girl's department then he saw the sign and headed towards there. He didn't look for too long, when he saw her standing in front of a dresser; she had something in her hand that looked like a set of clothes.

few second later he was already standing beside her. "I can't believe you came to buy clothes for our girls without me," John said, calmly. John saw her ignore him and put the set of clothes back and turn around, he grabbed her arm. "Ashley, I'm talking to you."

"I don't want to speak to you," Ashley said while she let go of his hand.

John sighed and as always his instinct, of a loving husband began to kick in. "Have you eaten breakfast?" John asked worried about her. He had to make an effort to not smile when he saw her rubbing her belly; she looked beautiful in that blue dress.

"I'm not hungry, I just want to buy some things for my girls, because it is the only thing I can do since my husband forbade me to go fighting with him."

"Ash-"

"Oh, I forgot I'm not good in the bed either, because of my belly, so buy clothes is what I can, and I know how to do apparently."

John waved his hands in the air in despair. "Do you still love me Ash? I have started to feel doubts." He said he was feeling hurt by her attitude. Fight against the Reapers was easier than dealing with his pregnant wife.

"How can you ask me that?"

"Because it's the only explanation that I can find, by the way, you're behaving with me," John saw her look sad and he grabbed her hands. "Princess I love you, it hurts when you're angry with me." Then his wife threw herself into his arms crying. John saw the other clients look at him the wrong way like he did something bad to her. He started stroking her back. "Calm down Ashley."

"Why don't you want me anymore?"

"I do want you, please my princess believe me. I have only fear of hurting you, but I'm dying of desire to be with you." Then after a moment, he felt his wife calm down in his arms. "C'mon let's go buy things for our daughters, and then I'll take you to lunch."

"You have nothing else to do?"

"Yes, but tomorrow I can do what I had to today, today I will be all yours." Then John saw her pull away with a smile on her lips and she grabs his hand to lead him to these sets of clothes.

"Look John, for our girls."

John smiled and grabbed the pink dress she had in her hand. "This beautiful, but you don't think is too big," he said looking at the size of the dress.

"Well, they are going to grow up."

John stared at the dress for a moment as he thought what he had in his hand was much better than a weapon that it was what he was used to holding almost all the time. He looked at his wife who looked radiant with her wavy hair falling over her shoulders. She seemed like a goddess, the goddess of his life. John smiled, and put the dress and another equal to that one in the cart which brought his wife.

John grabbed his wife's hand, and with his other hand, he grabs the cart, to walk around the store. He laughed when his wife began to grab a bit of everything, she grab shirts, socks, blankets for newborns. John stopped where the diapers and bottles were. He didn't know what to grab, but he had seen a movie with babies so, he grabbed a bit of everything too.

He couldn't imagine himself changing diapers or preparing bottles. His mother in law had told him that the first months after a child is born were the worst, and certainly with twin would be worse. She told him to try to sleep now, but if she only knew that her own daughter was the cause of his sleepless nights she would laugh at him.

"John we are going to empty the store," Ashley said smiling.

"Well, if that makes you happy, I don't care."

John was thrilled when they went to the apartment where the cribs were. His wife was four months, and one-week pregnant thus about in five months their daughters would be sleeping in cradles like that. John looked at Ashley, who had teary eyes so he grabbed his hand. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

Ashley took her hand to her stomach. "I want to see my girls already."

John kissed her cheek. "We'll see them soon. I need to finish this war soon; I can't allow my daughters to born in this war."

"You'll. Now let's go."

"But the cradle ..."

"You want to get now... but it's too early to buy the cribs, also where we put it."

"You're right, you know, we have to purchase a house."

"Do you mean a two-story house?"

"I'll give my wife whatever she wants. Now tell me what do you wish to do today?"

"Well, I had planned to go to see my mother, but second thought I can do tomorrow so, you can do your errands. So, I would like that we go to Anderson's apartment and you could cook something for me..."

John grabbed her by the waist. "My wife wants something else?" John saw her lower her head and look at the floor. He grabbed her chin and lifted her head. "What happens?"

"Nothing, let's go."

John said nothing and stared at her for a moment, he could see the desire in her eyes. Then he thought that he couldn't continue rejecting her. He thought that if the doctor had told him that sex instead of being a bad thing, it was good for the pregnancy he was silly not listening to her. He was going to be very careful, but he wanted to be with her too.

A while later, after sharing a delicious lunch that he prepares for his wife; John saw her standing in front of the window facing the street. John stood up behind her and put his arms around her waist, then brought his lips to her ear. "Would you like me to make love to you here while you look out the window, or in our bedroom?" John asks her in his hoarse voice. The main thing for him was that his wife was happy, so he was going to do anything to make her smile.

"Ah, I thought you didn't want to have sex," Ashley said, surprised by what he had proposed

John turned her over and grabbed her cheek. "I'll be careful, but I want to see you happy, and peaceful."

"You'll only do it for me?"

John grabbed her hand and took it to his erection. "I hope that answers your question." John then ducked. "Lift your dress princess." After she had done, John grabbed her belly and kisses it. "Hey princess, your father has a request for you two, for the next few hours, ignore everything that is said and done around you two. Also, forgive if you two feel any rough movement, I'll try to not move your mother too much." John kisses her belly again. "Daddy loved his two princesses." John then stood up.

"Damn you skipper, you're very sweet, and I am very evil to you."

John smiled and grabbed her hand. "Let's go to the bedroom Maleficent, I want to please you," John said, and then began to walk with her to the stairs.

"You didn't just call me like as the evil woman of that movie?"

"I'm afraid I did," John said, laughing.

"Take that bad ..." Ashley said, and stops walking.

John then spent his arm under her, to carry her into the room above. "No."

"John ..."

"Yes Maleficent ..."

"You know that despite my outbursts I love you immensely."

"I know honey, and I love you too."

When he get to the room and leaned her back in bed, John stared at her for a moment. John was thinking that it doesn't matter how many times she made him angry, there was no other place in the galaxy that he would like to be than right there with the woman he adored.


End file.
